Death Upon Us
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: It's been 6 months since Night has had amnesia, the Taskforce 141 is now setting out to find and kill Makarov, but everything isn't always what it seems, can Night figure it out before It's too late? Sequel to A Ghost In The Night {GhostxOC} Rated T for violence and strong language
1. Prologue

***Prologue***

Gray clouds cover the sky, a cold wind spits snow in my face, a thin sheet of ice covers the withered grass.

I walk slowly in the cold weather, it feels nice to just be in the quiet, no noise, no emotions.

_Do you even care anymore!? _the hurtful words still ring in my ears, How could he say that? after everything we've been through... I quickly begin to wipe my eyes.

I cant feel my feet anymore, I half way wish my heart could say the same. Why does he have to act like this? I should go back there, and talk to him, but my feet are determined to go forward.

My thoughts go back to the day i had amnesia, when we thought nothing would get between us, I shouldn't be bothered by this fight, we have them on regular basis, but this just felt so much more hurtful. I dont understand why but it does, My thoughts are cut off by seeing a huge hill made out of snow, theres a huge dent in it. Me and Roach tried to skee on it. well I lost my balacance at the top, i grabbed Roach he lost balacance and we both toppled down the side.

That was just yesterday, the dent is still fresh, Roach is probably freezing at the moment, MacTavish and him had to go to Russia today, General Shepard needed them too infiltrate a Russian airbase in the Tian Shan mountains to retrieve a ACS module.

Roach must hate it, I'm the only one who knows Roach is afriad of heights, and him climbing a mountain side is diffintely not in his favor, at least he can actually climb, were as if I was on the mission i'd just fall off the mountain side and that would be the end of my life. But at this point, with how much me and Ghost have been fighting, I honestly wouldn't mind a small tumble down a mountain, it couldn't possibly hurt as bad as Ghosts words do.

_Buck up kid, we got a long way ahead of us, _Gaz's voice jabs at my mind,

_I suppose you haven't figured out i have a pair of eyes _My younger self had retorted.

Today seems like one of thoses days were I should be happy, but it feels about impossible with Ghost in the base. Are fights have gotten worse in the past month, they aren't yelling matchs nothing physical happens, it just feels like were losing that certain spark that made us fall in love in the first place.

Maybe I'm just over-thinking, i've been doing that a lot lately, but thats because Shepard has been acting strangely weird, he's different, i don't know how to describe it, but he is.

"A little cold too be out dressed like that don't you think?." Sams friendly voice comes from behind me.

"I had to get out of there." I say, my voice seems dull and stiff. Sam has been in a relationship with MacTavish for about 3 months now, they seem to be doing fine, no fights at all, they're relationship looks like a walk in the park, the complete oppisite of mine and Ghosts.

"What happened?." Sam asks as she walks beside me

Her face seems so alive, she's lost a lot of her tan, but her face isn't pale either, her freckles still pop out, her brown hair is pulled back.

I sigh then say with a dismissive shake of the head "Me and Ghost were just fighting."

"Again? what happened this time?." Sam asks slightly surprised.

"Do you remember last mission?." I ask

"You mean the one in Russia were we thought Makarov was hiding?." Sam says.

"Yeah, I guess everybody was heading to the LZ and I was stuck on a roof top."

Sam smiles and says "We flew straight past you, tons of enemeys behind us, you jumped off the roof and tackled a guy off a snowmoblie."

"Ghost was telling me too wait, well I'm not exactly the patient type." I say returning the smile

"Alex you are the craziest son of a bitch i have ever met." Sam smiles.

My smile begins to slowly fade "Ghost said the same thing."

Sams smile turns to a frown "What happened? I mean two months ago you two were constantly holding hands, cuddleing in the rec. room, how did it all go away?."

I shake my head and say "I don't know Sam."

"Static, Night! get in here!." Archer calls out too us.

Sam is now offically known as Static, the story is quite simple. Sam had one day came out from our room, and her hair had tons of static electricity, she looked like she had a layer of hair that was just floating, and Roach got the bright idea to call her Static.

"What do you need?." I ask slightly confused.

"Dinners ready!." Archer replies as he goes back in, I look at Static for a moment, we both give a nod to each other and head inside, I hope Ghost isn't there, I mean id survive if he was, but I don't like being in the same room as him when were on bad terms, is that a bad thing?

But cause my luck sucks when we walk into the Mess hall, low and behold Ghost sits with Ozone eating, my muscles begin to stiffen and I straighten my posture as we walk by.

_Don't make eye contact! don't make eye contact!_ Something I have lived on my entire life, but I never meant it for relationship issues. Sighing I grab a tray and begin to pile it with food.

"Were do you want to sit?." Static asks,

"Preferably not by Ghost." I say with a stiff voice, Static smirks at me as we sit down at a table in the corner, Ghost is looking at me, my Vibe quickly senses it.

"You should go talk to him." Static says quietly

"No." I snap back quietly, I don't seem to get a choice in the matter, Ghost begins to walk to us, what could he want? it's not the first time he's apologized about our fights, but I've had my fair share as well, when he gets to our table Static gets up and whispers "Good luck."

I sigh and watch her leave,

Ghost gives a sigh then sits across from me

"Alex..."

I let out a small irritable chuckle and roll my eyes "How could you say I don't care?." I whisper dangerously low.

"Because I was mad, because at times with the things you do, you scare the life out of me, Alex love, I cant lose you like I lost the rest of my family." Ghost gives a innocent look, even though no one can see it, he knows I can sense it.

"That isn't fair, you cant just use your family as a reason to keep me locked up, I know you want to protect me, but this is overboard." I say as I get up.

"What are you saying?." Ghost asks quickly

I look at him directly in the eyes "That I need some time too think."

Without another moment I walk away from the table. How dare he use that excuse on me! I know he's complete story, how Roba tortured him, how his family was slaughtered, and him using that excuse on me is slightly insulting, Ghost knew when we got together that we both had jobs to do, and whether he likes it or not I'm going to do mine,

My thoughts are cut off my Royce's voice "Night! get in the War room MacTavish and Roach are back."

I look at him and give a nod and head for the War room.

**Wassup People!? So this is the Prologue for the sequel to A Ghost In The Night :D**

**I've taken a few different tactics on my writing, so tell me how you guys like this.**

**and I just noticed, but I didn't ask you guys at all to review my last story so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Yes I know, I'm *That* mean for making Night and Ghost fight in the beginning)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow**


	2. I Offically Hate Rooftops! (Takedown)

_*2 Hours Ago*_

"The Russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered, it's gonna get bloody." Ghost states

MacTavish leaned back in his chair and replied "Too right, mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they're the victims." he then continued with "No one's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can find."

Shepherd shifts in his seat then replies "Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an America."

MacTavish sighs then leans forward "We're the only ones who know it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need proof."

Shepherd raises his eyebrows and simply says "Follow the shell."

We all look at the screen, it points to Rio,

"Alejandro Rojas." Shepherd says gruffly.

The profile then appears.

MacTavish shakes his head and answers "Never head of him, Sir."

"You know him as Alex The Red. He supplied the assault." Shepherd replies.

I begin to frown, my name used by are enemy? Wonderful.

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means..." MacTavish raises his eyebrows slightly

"He's are ticket to Makarov." Shepherd finishes

_*Present*_

_{Rio De Janeiro, Brazil}_

I sit in the backseat quietly waiting for the car to come to a stop, Roach is also quiet, he sits up front in the passenger side.

"Ghost the plates match." MacTavishs voice fills the comms.

"Copy, any sign of Rojas right now?." Ghost asks

"Negative. they've stopped twice - no sign of him." MacTavish replies.

Something is happening cause I feel us hit the side of the side walk, then back on the road. after this we stop.

"Wait, they've stopped again. Standby." MacTavish says

I am being completely crushed by MacTavish so I cant see a damn thing.

"What's happening?." I whisper to MacTavish,

"Got a positive IDI. Whoever these guys are, there not happy to see him..." MacTavish says as he puts his hand over my mouth and pushes my head back a little, I give a sincerely insulted look then pry his hand off my mouth.

I give a sigh then let my back press into the seat.

I'm put on high guard when I hear to gun shots fired.

Just then a third comes as MacTavish says "Ghost we have a situation here!."

"Get down!." MacTavish says, only for it to follow up with seeing the drivers head have a hole in it,

blood flies across the windshield as the glass breaks, me and Roach both quickly duck.

Just then MacTavish opens his door and says "He's getting away! Roach, Night lets go lets go!."

Me and Roach both quickly open are doors and begin to sprint after Rojas's assistant.

MacTavish is in front and I'm stuck behind Roach.

"Ghost, our drivers dead! We're on foot! meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!." MacTavish says as we begin sprinting down the street.

We quickly get behind a bus as Ghost says "Roger, I'm on my way!."'

After a moment we quickly come up on another bus.

"He went into the alley." Ghost calls out, I am finally pasted a slow Roach.

"Non lethal takedowns only! We need him alive!." MacTavish says quickly.

Right as I enter the alley way Ghost is right beside me.

Suddenly Roach sprints straight past us, I take this as a challenge and quickly charge behind.

We go up the stairs and make a right then a left.

Roach is the first to see Rojas's assistant.

"Roach - take the shot!, go for his leg!." MacTavish says

I am literally about to crouch down, but Roach has done fired the shot.

MacTavish comes behind us and says "He's down."

Not but 10 minutes later Me and Roach go to the garage were MacTavish and Ghost are at.

"Did you try to steal my takedown?." Roach asks as he pulls his black mask down he smiles as he pulls out a cigarette.

"Yes Roach, I was going to steal it." I say as I tighten my pony tail.

Just then we look at the garage that stands before us.

MacTavish looks at us, I see Ghost in the background preparing to torture the assistant, My frown most be quite obvious cause he glances back at me.

I fix my gaze on the ground refusing to look at him again, It bothers me that he tortures people, how cold can he actually be to just be able to do that... then walk away as if he just got done taking a smoke break.

My vibe begins to twist and turn, something's going to happen, something bad...

Ghost seems like he's about to call for me, but he's cut off by MacTavish "Roach, Night this is gonna take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check out the favela for any sign of Rojas - that's were this guy was headed."

I look at the poor guy who looks like a scared child as he looks at Ghost. Ghost turns around to face him, and that's when the door shuts.

"Lets go." Royce says maturely.

"Hey Night, your face seems red, you look tired." Meat plays around.

I flip him off and say "Screw you." It's hard to take me serious cause I'm laughing when I say this.

Just then they all rush by me, I suddenly hearing buzzing and screaming, I shutter and head up the stairs with the rest.

"Remember - there are civilians in the favela, Watch your fire." Royce warns

"When did you become the mature one." I say causally.

"Cause I'm a badass." Royce smiles.

I return the smile as we approach the broken gate.

Meat crouches and aims at the broken gate.

"What? is it gonna come to life and eat your face?." I tease

"Go fuck a duck." Meat grumbles.

I begin to laugh and say "Sounds like something Roach would do."

"I like ducks, I'm not a not mean bitch like you two who would harass them." Roach says.

Me and Meat are trying to fall while laughing, Royce gives us a stern look.

"What!?." I ask innocently

Royce rolls his eyes and says "Meat, get these civvies outta here."

Meat sighs and says "Roger that." He then jumps down.

"Este lugar não é seguro!." Meat calls out in Portuguese as he aims his gun in the air and fires just then me and Roach jump down.

"Dude you seriously need to teach me Portuguese." Roach says

"Only beautiful people can learn." Meat replies.

Me and Roach both quickly get behind a destroyed car and aim are guns.

Just then we see Militia on rooftops, I my eyes quickly flit up to them, I pull my Vector up and begin to fire.

Just then the sound of bullets flew past my ears, I quickly crouch.

"Bravo Six be advised - we've engaged enemy Militia at the lower village." Royce calls out over the gunfire.

Just then Royce says "Roach I'm with you! watch the rooftops. Go!."

"Roger that!." Roach says.

_Great stuck with Meat_

Me and Meat were never the ones to stick together, so we just do our own thing, maybe assist each other every now and then. I throw a flash bang into the right alley way. I then look up from the car and begin to fire.

Me and Meat begin to make are way down, After a moment there's far too much Militia and the area is too open, Me and Meat quickly run into a house and out the other side, we are now back with Roach and Royce

"Royce, gimme a sitrep, over!." MacTavishs voice plays on the comms

Royce presses his back against a wall then says "Lots of Militia but no sign of Rojas over here, over!."

"Copy that! Keept searching! Let me know if you see him! Out!." MacTavish replies.

I reload and run into a house, the window is shattered but I have a good few of the enemy's.

But it's also at a corner, which is a slight disadvantage.

"Roach! Move up, lets go!." Royce calls out.

Once we clear the corner I look over too Meat "Haven't gotten sick yet?."

"Haven't have your hair burnt off?." Meat counters with a smile.

These are two events that had happened on a mission, Meat had been rapidly spun around by Ghost, making him so sick that he puked all over Ghosts boots (Ghost was super pissed), While they were doing that I had let my hair down and was unfortunately too close to a burning barrel, My hair got caught of fire and burned off 4 inches, I was more pissed then Ghost was.

"At least I have hair!." I call back.

I can hear him laugh as he says "Bitch please."

When I get out of the house I press my back to the side of the corner.

I take one deep breath then throw a grenade then turn to face them.

My sights go to four different people.

"Do you think we'll be able to go to a bar after this?." Meat asks

"Bloody hell no! last time I went to a bar with you guys Ozone got so drunk he almost stripped on top of a table." I retort

Meat chuckles then says "He almost, beside Ghost will probably drag you."

"And I'll make sure to drag you with me." I reply, Meat is now beside me, just then a Militia comes out of no were and tackles down Meat, he guickly begins to struggle on fending the Militia off, My sights are quick to shoot him off.

But I was clearly not fast enough, my Heart sinks into my stomach as tears begin to gather in my eyes.

I see a knife sticking out of Meats neck.

"Hey Night, Meat don't tell me your harassing those ducks." Roach calls out, he suddenly stops in his tracks when he see's Meat, I turn around and press by back to a wall, Roach does the same.

"Meat is down! I repeat Meat is down!." I call out.

I let out a sad sigh and allow one tear to roll down my cheek, I look over to Roach clearly has the same depressed look,

I quickly wipe my eyes and throw a grenade.

Roach decides to do the same, Once it's clear to walk out I go to Meats body.

"Night what are you doing!?." Roach is clearly upset.

I rip the knife out of his neck, I then take his dog tags and put then around my neck I cant help but too whisper "I never thought id say this to such a arsehole, but you are really going to be missed."

I let a few more tears roll down my face as my stomach feels like it's getting punched a thousand times,

My Vibe told me something was gonna happen, but this, was unexpected, I feel sick and slightly dizzy, when I hear gun fire I'm back on my toes.

I quickly wipe my eyes and aim my gun.

Me and Roach begin to press through.

_Don't cry Alex, nothing else is going to happen. _I mentally repeat.

Me and Roach go through a few house as we press on, Once were back on the streets Roach shoots a guy through a door, I then shoot a motorcycle to kill a few guys next to it.

Just then we See Royce, and then his head has a hole in it and blood spills everywhere.

"Royce has been hit!." Roach struggles to say.

Once we clear the area Roach goes to Royce and pulls dog tags off and whispers a few words.

Roach pulls his mask and goggles off he wipes his eyes and gets up.

I sigh and look at him, Roach runs his fingers through his milk chocolate hair, his green eyes show depression.

"Come on, lets not make their deaths in vain, lets go catch that son of a bitch." Roach says as he pulls his mask and goggles back on.

I nod then pull my gun back up, just then we enter another ally way.

"Roach, Night - We've got Rojas's location! he's headed west along the upper levels of the favela." MacTavishs says.

MacTavish then continues to say "We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off up top!."

MacTavish then finishes " There's no time for backup, you and Night are gonna have to do this own your own. Good Luck. Out."

Just then a dog viciously attacks the fence that separates us from it.

I shoot it and say "God I hate dogs."

"You sound like MacTavish." Roach chuckles

Just then we hear gun fire, Me and Roach both take cover behind a dumpster. It takes us awhile to shoot all the guys on the building, but we manage. When we approach the building a guy opens a window and starts firing, he is quickly put down by Roach.

"Night, Roach - this is their territory and they know it well! Keep a eye open for ambush positions and check your corners."

Just then Roach walks down a set of stairs that would take us in a circle, I frown too see a Militia guy aiming his gun with his body hidden by a corner, he's looking ahead.

Roach quietly chuckles.

"Put him out of his misery." I hiss quietly.

Roach quietly walks up behind him and says "BOO!."

He then quickly knifes him.

I look at him disapprovingly and say "Your such a arse."

"Yeah well at least I'm not a stubborn ass." Roach replies playfully as we go back up the steps.

I flip him off, but I quickly aim my gun as we go up a narrow set of stairs, suddenly a window bursts open, The guy cant even fire cause Roach has done shot him.

"Roach, Night watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high!." MacTavish warns us.

"No shit Sherlock." Roach grumbles, I give a soft chuckle I quickly pop a frag into a window.

"Roach, Night we're taking heavy fire from Militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, do you see him?." MacTavish asks

"Roger that, he's climbing onto roof carrying a black duffel bag." Ghost informs us.

"Well that ought to slow him down!, Night, Roach we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to my intercept Go! Go!." MacTavish says

Once we get to the end of the ally we quickly go down into a house for cover, there's tons of men up top.

We both then go out again and throw a few grenades

"Keep going! Rojas is headed for your side of the favela!." MacTavish says

"How come we never speak on the comms?." I ask as I begin to fire towards the men on top of a building

"Because we're so badass that we just don't like talking on the comms." Roach replies as he throws a grenade onto a rooftop.

Just then we dive for cover, they threw the damn grenade back!.

"Roach, Night! don't let the Militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them!." Ghost says

I sigh as I say "Oh my fucking god, does he seriously think we're 5 years old?."

Roach is trying to stop laughing as he says "Why didn't you say it on the comms."

"Because me and him aren't on good terms and I don't think me saying that would help." I explain

Just then we go back into the house and throw yet another grenade out the window.

"Lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!." MacTavish says in a frustrated voice.

"I'm onto him! he's trying to double back through the alleys below!." Ghost calls out

"Roger that! stay on him!." MacTavish says

Once we clear out the enemy's we spring up a set of stairs.

"I've got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!." Ghost says.

Just as we turn the corner we hear MacTavish "Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's going to have no choice but to go west!."

When we turn the next corner me and Roach quickly scurry back from all the firing,

"I'm taking a lot of fire from the Militia, I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm going to have to find a way around." Ghost says.

Sighing I throw a flashbang then turn the corner, Roach does the same, we both take out a about five enemy's, but we still have to take cover.

We then turn the corner again, I take out the guy on a roof while Roach takes the one behind a door. We then advance up to the house.

"Be advised, I'm about a half a klick east of the market, I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right." Ghost says.

Once were in the kitchen of the house we hear MacTavish "Roger that! Night, Roach! We're corralling him, closer to your side of the hill, keep a eye out for Rojas! he's still making his way across the rooftops!."

"Ghost just told us he was on the rooftops, Dumbass." Roach mutters.

I begin to giggle like a little girl, "Roach, you are so disrespectful!."

Me and Roach have built some type of special bond, He's like a brother to me now, quite like how MacTavish is, Me and Roach will always pass off snide remarks to one another about other people when were on missions, it's like are fun little inside joke.

"Admit it! you were thinking that too!." Roach begins to giggle as well.

After a moment were pulled back into serious faces as we begin to throw a few flashbangs.

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!." Ghost says

"Negative! We cant risk it! Do not engage!." MacTavish says.

I can here Ghosts frustrated sigh through the static of the comms as he says "Bollocks! Roger that!."

Just then Roach shoots a another guy.

"Roach, Night! keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got no where to go but west over the rooftops in your area." MacTavish says

"Well shit! I wanted to roll down the hill like a child!." I groan to myself.

Roach catches this and begins to crack up laughing.

Just the MacTavish says "Roach! He knows the area well but we can trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go!."

"DONT STOP! BELIEVELING!." Roach screams out in sing song form as he fires up the enemy's.

"What the fuck!? didn't include me." I say slightly pissed.

Roach begins to laugh more.

Just then I take out two guys on top of a roof.

"He jumped the fence! I'm after him!." Ghost calls out.

"Roger that! I'm going to the left!." MacTavish replies

After me and Roach have almost cleared the area we hear MacTavish say "Roach, Night! He's getting closer to your part of the favela, keeping going! Go! Go!."

"Oh now you want to add me in." I grumble as Roach pulls out his grenade launcher.

"Screw this, we need to move up." Roach says as he begins to fire the grenade launcher.

Once we clear the area we move up

"Roach, Night! I've spotted Rojas, he' making a run for it! He's headed your way!." MacTavish then adds "And don't shoot him! We need him alive and unharmed!."

"Dammit!." I groan,

Me and Roach quickly begin to take out the guys on the rooftops.

"Roach, Night! We're going to cut him off at the summit, keep going him that way, Go! Go!." MacTavish says as Roach takes out three guys with his grenade launcher.

We've have picked up various of weapons, and I still find myself having to dig out ammo from dead bodies, it feels kind weird to do that, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!." Roach is clearly mocking MacTavish,

I begin to giggle as I take out a few more guys on the roof,

Once we clear the area we move forward then take a left up a set of stairs into a house, we then hear more gun fire from the rooftops.

"Oh my god, I'm seriously beginning to wish we could just make these damn guys disappear." Roach grumbles.

After we get all the guys on the rooftops we begin to work on the ones on ground.

Right as we think its clear sprint a little only to find a guy bust a window open, that's when I shoot him in the head.

Once we get to the end of the roof we turn right.

"Ghost! He's going for that motorcycle!." MacTavish calls out.

"No he's not!." Ghosts voice sounds determined, we then hear a explosive in the comms

"Damn they must be getting all the fun over there." Roach says.

"Nice! He's breaking to the right! Roach, Night, if you see him don't shoot! I need him unharmed." MacTavish says

Me and Roach look at each other for a moment "You done said that, god." Roach grumbles

We then quickly head up another set of narrow stair case.

"Roach, Night! He's on the move and headed your way! Go! Go!." MacTavish says

Just then on sequence me and Roach both chant "GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!."

We both start laughing as we trying to steady our guns.

"We've got eyes on Rojas - Wait! Shite! He's headed back towards you!." MacTavish says.

"Are we really that bad!?." I ask Roach,

"There just jealous." Roach replies as we both begin to aim at the guys on the rooftops.

"Roach, Night! He's jumped another fence and still headed towards your end of the favela! Keep moving up! Go! Go!." MacTavish says

Again at the same time me and Roach both chant "GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!."

We then begin to shoot the rest of the guys on the rooftops.

"Roach, Night! Keep pushing up the hill! Don't let him double back!." MacTavish says.

Literally as we get up the staircase we hear MacTavish say "Keep corralling him up the hill! We'll cut him off at the top!."

"Where is he? Where is he?." Ghost asks.

"I got a visual! He's over there, sliding down the tin rooftops." MacTavish answers

"I've got another leg shot!." Ghost calls out.

_Ghost you bastard! Just give it up MacTavish wont let you! _Is what runs through my mind

"Negative! Unless you want to carry him back out with all this Militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed!" MacTavish replies annoyed.

Me and Roach quickly begin to clear out the enemy's, it's getting a bit easier.

Once we clear the area we quickly head up yet another set of stairs.

we then turn Left and hear MacTavish say "Ghost, I'm going far right!."

Just then we see Rojas running to a window and MacTavish straight behind, I know what that crazy bastard is about to do.

"He's gonna get away!." Ghost says loudly.

Just then soft chuckle I reply low and calmly with a shake of my head (I finally speak on the comms, amazing right?) "No he's not."

Just then MacTavish tackles him straight out of the window and straight onto a car.

Me and Roach are already at the car as Ghost comes from the other side.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six, we've got the package, I repeat we have got the package." MacTavish says calmly as he aims his Glock at Rojas's head.

I give a pissed look at MacTavish and I cant help but to say "What the fuck! you said he had to be unharmed and you smashed him into a bloody car from a 2 story building!."

MacTavish smiles and replies "He's moving ain't he?."

I give a grimace look in return.

"Commander, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper, coordinates to fol-." Ghost gives a sigh then continues "Bollocks! the skies are clear, send the chopper now!."

After a moment Ghost looks to me and Roach "Commander's got their head up their arse. We're on our own."

I give a agitated look and reply "Splendid."

_Great, more guys on rooftops_

"Alright then, lets get moving." MacTavish says as he gets Rojas up,

"You guys go on ahead, Me and Night will catch up." Ghost says.

Roach and MacTavish clearly get the message that he wants to be alone with me, which is kind of the exact opposite of what I want at the moment.

I sigh as I watch Roach and MacTavish walk ahead.

"Look we need to talk." Ghost says as he grabs my forearm.

"Really? cause I honestly think we were doing fine when we didn't." I grumble agitated.

"You don't mean that." Ghost says as he pulls me to face him.

"Your right, I don't." I say as I look up to address him

"Then why say it? Alex you have every right to be pissed at me, and every right to just leave me...But..." Ghost sighs

"But?..." I give a smirk as I raise my eyebrows.

"But, I'm asking you too stay." The back of his hand stroke my cheek.

I look away for a second and sigh "Your a bastard you know that right?."

Ghost gives a small laugh and pulls me closer "And your still that same stubborn bitch I love."

I cant help but to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him, instead on being happy, My mind goes back to Meat and Royce's death, Just at the thought I begin to cry.

Ghost is quickly alarmed and asks "What's wrong?."

I look at him as another tears falls from my face "What's wrong? I just a 1 ago watched Meat get stabbed straight in the neck, and didn't save him, then I watched Royce get shot in the bloody head, couldn't do anything about it, I feel like shit!."

Tears stream down my face has Ghost puts the back of his hand on my head and pulls it back down into his chest.

"Shh! it'll be ok love." Ghost says gently as he wraps his other hand around my waist,

"You know I never thought i'd say this but I'm gonna really miss Meat with his stupid pranks." I say quietly with a sniffle.

I hate this feeling, I don't want to be sad, I don't want to show it, I just want to go into a corner and shut everyone out, But Ghost is clearly preventing me from doing this. I hate feeling so weak and dependent.

"And I never thought id say this but I'm gonna miss Royce's cooking." Ghost says softly, he then chuckles and says "That bastard would be up at 3 am in the damn morning making fried chicken."

Once I've stopped crying I still hug Ghost just for comfort, after a moment Ghost sighs then looks down to face me "Come on love, when need to catch back up with them before we get stuck here."

I sigh then let go on his neck.

_No more crying, what's done is done, No more being dependent Alex, your a strong women who doesn't need to rely men anymore._

I give a small nod, Ghost still keeps his arm around my waist as we begin to quickly catch up to the others.

Jesus Christ, it's been a crazy day, I wonder what else will happen.

**Wassup people!? So this is Takedown, and in this chapter for some reason when i was writing it, i was on Youtube looking at the mission (I was literally switching pages almost every 30 seconds), and for some odd reason i got seriously pissed off at MacTavish, i don't know why xD so if Roach and Night were being super sassy about there superior blame my anger :D**

**I also got a little teary eye'd when i wrote Meat and Royce's death ;_; Meat is originally shot in the Campaign, but i wanted to spice things up a little, I may have forgotten a few pieces of the mission, I did rush through some parts, i also didn't want things to get to boring do i made Night and Roach have very odd conversations :D**

**So again if Night seems a little OOC when she's with Roach that's just me being pissed at MacTavish, i seriously don't know why!**

**Also i do know that when MacTavish smashes Rojas into a car that he says "No he isn't." but sense Night is here i thought id have her say it :D**

**Last but not least I am sorry for grammer mistakes! but i completely rushed through this chapter cause all in all i was seriously agitated with the mission.**

**Anyways i'm off meh back is killing me ;_; FREE CAKE (You: Cake again?, Me: Suck it up buttercup xD)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	3. Fighting With Style (Hornets Nest)

_*8 Years Ago*_

My eyes shoot open from the gunfire ringing in my ears.

Who's shooting? Oh no!, they aren't after me are they?

I pull my legs off the bed in panic then quickly go down the stairs. I peek outside the small window at the front door. Nothing, It's too dark out, it must be at least 1 in the morning.

When I open the front door I'm about to shriek, seeing a dead body straight in front of me, I quickly force myself to not scream,

I need a weapon if I have to defend myself

My old childhood memory's begin to play in my head. I begin to feel slightly dizzy, I quickly snap out of it and take the gun off the body, it's feels disgusting to touch him, but I need the gun. I have no experience with firing a gun whatsoever but I'll have to learn quick.

_No killing in less you have to_ I remind myself.

I despise people killing each other, It just shows how sick this world has become. How greedy have men become to killing each other over something so pointless, why cant we just live in peace?

_Because the world is a sinful place_

I remind myself. I am Christian, it seems like the lord has blessed me, after all I'm finally out of that horrible Orphanage.

I quickly lock the door and go to the Kitchen. I blink for a second too see silverware all over the floor,

My grip tightens on the pistol, I have no idea what type it is, but it can save my life, and that's all that matters.

The kitchen looks like its been ransacked.

_The back door, Crap_

I'm about to go for about the backdoor. Right as I turn around i'm tackled to the ground,

"Were are they!." The intense and scary eyes the man has freak me out.

"I- I don't know!." I say in a shaky and panicked voice.

"Tell me!." He yells

My eyes begin to water as I look at the pistol I dropped only a few inches away from me.

"Do I have to force you!." He says, What does he mean 'Force', it isn't what I think it is, is it?

Even more panic sinks in at the idea of being raped again,

I quickly knee him in the groin, He lets one of my arms free as he groans in pain. The only probably is he let go the of the wrong arm. The one with the pistol beside it is still pinned.

My eyes are like a hawks and the first thing I grab is a Fork. My hand is shaky and without a second thought I with full force jab the fork straight in the side of his neck, I left a good mark, he howls in pain.

I then rapidly stabbed him in the side of the throat with the fork, Again and Again, I think he's dead but I must do it about another 5 times before I quick,

I quickly push him off me and as my eyes water, my right hand is shaky as I turn my hand over palm up to look at all of the blood on my hands,

"Oh my god!." I cry out as I look at him, tears begin to pour down my face as I curl into a ball "What have I done?."

Please forgive me!.

Blood begins to pool around me and the man as I cry another 10, what feels to be another 10 minutes.

I, I did that too him,

I sniffle as I look at his complete neck soaked in blood, there must be at least 25 punctures from the fork, which still sticks in his neck.

My head shoots straight forward when I hear more gunfire,

Get a grip and get out of here

I command myself to do so,

I quickly get out and grab the pistol. My legs are completely covered in blood, I force myself to ignore it, but is that possible?, I killed a man out of pure panic, out of fear, guilt begins to flood into me. I don't have time to think I quickly go downstairs and into the basement.

There's a dark small gap between walls that I squeeze into, I cant help but wonder why it's there, maybe the previous home owner's didn't get a chance to fix it, That doesn't matter though, all I know is it benefits me.

Most people wouldn't be able to fit in it, but I've been basically starving myself with no intention to do so, It was quite hard to come by food in London, I hadn't eaten in almost a week un tell I came across this small village. Here I am in Ukraine, on my own,

_Only you Alex Mills._

I hate that bloody last name, it only reminds me of my father, my abuser and raper, I can only remember him screaming in my face yelling _"YOU MADE HER DIE!."_

The thought makes me shutter, I need to just wait un tell morning, How bad can it get?

Just 5 minutes later i hear what sounds to be the front door burst open, I suddenly see a bunch of soldiers come down the steps.

"Griff, give me a sitrep on the situation." I hear one man say, His accent, its Bititsh!

My heart feels with excitement, Maybe I can get them to take me with them.

No, they'd probably view me as dead weight,

They dont seem to notice me, theres three men here. All dressed in what seem to be uniforms.

My eyes go to the Bititsh flag patched on one of the men's upper arm.

I just murdered a man here, i cant stay

"Oi, Soap did you see that guy in the kitichen?." One Southren British man says

"Aye, poor bastard died a horrible death." This man has a thich Scottish accent.

"I hope the guy who killed him still isnt lurking here." The same one says.

_Girl* _I mentally correct him.

"Sir, we dont have much longer to get to the LZ." The scottish one says.

The first british one, he has blue eyes, I imagine his hair is a scruffy light brown color, but he wears a hat that covers it, I take it this one is the Captain of the team.

My face forms a smile, It feels weird to smile, I havent had much to smile for in my life, but a plan begins to form in my head. I have a pistol, by not, Oooh i dont know, force them to take me with them.

_Alex you're a bloody genius!_

I just need to get to the Captain, but how do i do that, I'm not a ghost, I cant just walk out with them not seeing me.

Just the a Vibe runs through me

_Oh god, I cant believe I'm doing this_.

"The LZ is just gonna have to make a little more time then, Gaz, do you have the charges in place?." The Captain asks

"Affimative." The one called Gaz says.

"Alright then, Once we get out of this house, we blow the place sky high." The Captain says simply.

Ok, now the pressure is on, there going to blow this place up!?. Just then the Captain begins to walk over to me,

_Dont do this, dont do this, dont do this!._

A voice in the back of my head, The Captain turns his back to me,

_Too late! _I say to the voice,

I pop out of my hiding place and put my left arm around the Captains neck and press the Pistol to his head.

As I do this hear all three of them swear.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I say with a determined voice.

I hear the Captain gruffly sigh and say "Whats the hard way?." he says it like he is already accepting the challenge.

"I shoot you, then use your body as a shield and shoot the two others." I say simply.

_Holy crap! holy crap! holy crap! you just took a bloody Captain hostage!._

On the outside, I seem calm and determined, mentally... I am freaking out.

I hear him give a light _Hmph._

"And whats the easy way?." The one called Soap says as he tightens the grip on his gun.

"You take me to your LZ, or whatever the hell you call it." I reply.

"Look kid, we dont have time for your games." The one called Gaz says, I raise my eyebrows, I refuse to take No for a answer, i press the pistol against his head harder.

Once again the Captain gives a gruff sigh and answers "Look kid, will take you, now let go."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?." I ask.

Just then I feel his left hand lightly elbows my gut, just enough for me to let go, he then grabs my wrist that holds the pistol and forces me infront of him and pulls my wrist behind my back. I give light yelp.

"Give me that before you hurt youself!." He says as he takes the pistol he then says "You have my word, that should be enough."

"I suppose so." I grit my teeth as I yank my wrist away from him.

The one called Soap takes a look at me. "A lot smaller up close."

"Skinnier then a stick too, Say, you didnt kill that guy in the kitichen did you?." The one called Gaz askes.

"What guy?." I lie.

"Enough chit chat, lets get moving." The Captain says, he then turns to me, "You keep up with us or get left behind, Understood?."

"Yes." I say determined, "What do I call you?."

The Captain looks at me and says "Captain Price, or Price, your choice."

"Not much of a veritie." I mumble, making the scottish man chuckle.

_*Present*_

"I can't get anyone on the horn." Ghosts says

MacTavish sighs then says "The Russians must've copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America."

"And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civillan in Moscow. Looks like we're all outta friends." Ghost replies

MacTavish smirks and says "I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?."

"All we got outta Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates more then the Americans is locked up in the gulag." Ghost informs us.

_Hmm curious, I wonder who pissed off Makarov that much._

I think.

MacTavish shrugs and says "It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree."

*20 Minutes Later*

"Sir, The Milita is closing in, almost 200 of them fighting back!." Ghost says

"Were gonna have to fight are way to the LZ lets go!." MacTavish says,

We all then begin to sprint.

"What about Rojas?." Ghost asks

"The states will take care of him." MacTavish replies

"Works for me." Ghost says in return.

"Nikolai we're at the top of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, Over!." MacTavish says

_Psh, Nikolai is probably still a vodka drinking fat arse since I probably saw him._

Is what runs through my mind.

"Ok my friend, I am on my way!." Nikolai's voice comes in on the comms.

Just then we past a gate, and enter the road were a building with a crushed brick wall is.

"Everybody get ready! Lock and load!." MacTavish says.

Just then we see tuns of militia, everybody begins to spread out,

"Tangos at ground level dead ahead, lets do this!." Ghost calls out.

Me and Roach must have the same idea cause we both begin to throw grenades.

Just then me, Ghost and Roach run to the building with the crushed brick wall.

"We've gotta get to the helicopter - head through the gate to the market! Move!." MacTavish says

"Contact! Foot- mobiles on the rooftops, closing in fast from the south!." Ghost says this right next to me, and he yells it, I take cover and rub my ears, from my comms and Ghost yell next to me, they begin to hurt.

"Do you really have to yell right next to me?." I say over the gunfire.

Ghost takes out two tango's on the rooftops, I swear I can see hin smiling from his mask,

"Sorry love but I thought you'd be use to it by now." Ghost replies.

"Tangos moving in low from the southeast!." MacTavish says.

Everything seems to be going quite fast, Roach quickly goes to support MacTavish, me and Ghost go to the left.

"You know I seriously hate rooftops!." I call over to Ghost, I hear his laugh as he says "Then you promise to never jump off one again to catch a ride?."

"Nah i'll do it just to piss you off!." I reply with a grin as I toss a frag.

Once we press up a little we see a two trucks burst through the gates.

"Militia commin out of the shack on the left!." Ghost says

"You seriously need your call sign changed to MOTO." I call to him.

(MOTO stands for Mater Of The Obvious, incase you didn't know, and in Ghosts case, its very fitting)

"Sorry love, but that is clearly ment for you." Ghost replies as he tosses a flashbang, just then he says "Techical comin' in from the south!."

"MOTO!." I scream drasticly loud over the gunfire

Ghost begins to wince from laughter.

Me and Ghost quickly take cover when the gunners on the truck fire at us.

Ghost has his arms wrapped around me as we're pressed to the wall.

"Look, I love you and all, but your kinda in my personal zone." I say with a smirk.

"I'm protecting you, get over it." Ghost says his hand gently brushes my bangs from my face. He then suddenly lets go of me then throws a grenade and gets back into formation, leaving me like a lost puppy.

I had orignally never had bangs, but 5 months ago I got a hair cut and was determined to have bangs, there just above my chin, so they are quite long, and personally give a soft look to my face.

I quickly snap out of my lost puppy feeling and begin to aim at the rooftops.

Roach must of taken out the gunner- let me rephrase that, he destroyed the whole damn truck!

Just then my eyes spot a Dragunov sniper! I quickly rush towards it, thats when I bump into Roach.

We both look at each other then the sniper.

"Sorry Night but-

"Sorry bug, but that sniper is mine!." I cut him off as I punch him in the face then grab the sniper and scurry off, Roach is chasing me down.

"Look mates I'm not trying to be a pest on your fun but arent you suppose to be firing at the enemy?." Ghost grabs the back of my collar and pushes Roach back.

"She stole my sniper!." Roach whines as he throws a Grenade behind himself, which takes out at least 4 enemys.

"Shes a sniper, grow up now go help MacTavish!." Ghost pushes him away.

Right as Roach turns the corner, I grab Ghost by the scarf and pull him too me, with a quick movement I pull his mask above his mouth and kiss him.

It's a few seconds before I break the kiss then pull his mask down for him.

Now It's mine turn to leave him like a lost puppy.

Quickly, I run forward and get into a sniping position. Now this is more like it!

I quickly pick them off one by one.

"Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!." MacTavish says.

Just then me and Ghost link up with the rest.

"Go! Go! Go!." Ghost says quickly as we begin to go forward,

Out of bad habit me and Roach run ahead of everybody and scream "GO! GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!." I kinda feel bad for mocking Ghost, but the rest of me is like _He's a Bitch he deserves it!_ Is that a bad thing?

Everybody behind us is in a roar of laugher and is having a hard time keeping focused.

Once we get through the gate we go a bit futher then turn left, the road goes in a down ward slope. there's quite the bit of cover so this should do.

It's very quick that we clear the slope then head down. Me and MacTavish both take cover behind a destroyed car.

Just then Chemo is shot at least 8 times in the chest, he drops to the ground in a mess of his own blood, he's dead. My stomach begins to twist and turn as MacTavish says "Man down!."

Me and Chemo talked a few times, we were never super close, but we did get to know each other.

Once again Roach pulls out his grenade launcher and shoots quite the few at the enemys It's quick that we clear the area.

I go to Chemo and pull his dog tags off and whisper "Rest in peace mate, you'll be remembered."

Just then I pull Chemo's dog tags around my neck and grip my gun.

"Lets go, lets go! We've gotta push through these streets of the market." MacTavish says

Me and Roach quickly follow behind MacTavish as we got up the long wide stairs, after that we quickly sprint across the broken ground.

"Watch for flanking routes!." MacTavish says as he grabs a enemys arm and throws him over his shoulder then shoots him.

We quickly turn right and begin to press up hill. I quickly take cover rom a barricade and reload.

"Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection!." MacTavish calls

"As long as she has a nice figure!." Roach replies pervertedly.

Roach is somewere along the rooftops, cause i see a ton of explosives, which are most likely from Roaches grenade launcher.

Just then Rocket takes 5 bullets in the head, he also lands in his own blood.

"Man down!." Ghost calls out, I really want to violatently spaz out, but if I do this i'll probably get shot as well.

Me and Rocket were the same as Me and Chemo, we got to know each other, we even shared moments of revenage on someone like Meat, but we were never close.

Roach seems to have taken out all the guys on the rooftops. Once we clear the area MacTavish says "Heads up! Alley on the left!."  
We quickly turn left then make a right, thats were more enemys are. Roach easily flushes them out with his (Infinite ammo) grenade launcher.

"Keep moving! We're almost to the market!." MacTavish says

Me and Ghost quickly take cover behind a car and fire to the right, were Milita are dropping from a porch.

Once it's mildly safe me and Roach dash across the road and and crouch behind a fence.

Ghost quickly follows behind, he's probably only here to 'Protect' me, and I'm the stubborn arse?

I quickly shoot a gunner off a truck. Roach goes trigger happy and lights up the place,

Speaking of light... Roach suddenly screams to the top of his lungs "SO LIGHT EM UP UP UP LIGHT EM UP UP UP, I'M ON FIRE!."

Once again everyone is struggling to stay focused cause of laughing.

Leave it to Roach to keep everyones morals up.

"COME ON SING IT WITH ME NIGHT!." Roach screams at me.

Roach most be micmicking me, a few months ago I had sung 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by The Fall Out Boyz.

"NO I RUFUSE TO SING WITH SUCH A MUPPET!." I scream back at him as i throw a full clip of ammo at his head, he yelps out surprised.

It was a waste of ammunation, but it was worth his reaction cause I'm trying hard to not fall on the ground from laughing, poor Ghost is struggling more then I am.

We quickly press up and turn to left. MacTavish then says "Squad! Spread out and clear the market! Move!."

Roach once again goes trigger happy with the grenade launcher, which some how still has ammo.

Ghost quickly grabs my arm and pulls me to the right

"Bloody hell! What are you doing!?." I scowled.

"Just being a Ghost." Ghost replies with a shrug, he clearly wants me close to him. He _always _wants me close to him.

Just then we hear the sound of explosions. A explosion lands right next to us.

"Dammit Roach! Watch were your firing that damn thing!." Ghost scowlds

"Love you too babe!." Roach replies.

"Look he's my Love now don't make me go over there and throw a chicken at you!." I threaten.

I can hear MacTavishes laugh over the gunfire.

"First ducks, now chickens! holy fucking crap your abusive!." Roach says.

Me and Ghost dive for cover cause were laughing are arses off.

We then hear a few more explosions.

When the area is clear we quickly begin to move up.

Just then we see a pave low fly head.

"Theres Nikolai's Pave Low! Lets go!." MacTavish says.

We then begin to sprint through a house.

"Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff!." MacTavish says

"That may not be fast enough! I see Militia closing in on the market!." Nikolai says in return

"Pick up the pace! Lets go!." MacTavish says quickly as we go back into a full sprint

Once we get outside we see the Pave Low then hear Nikolai again "It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!."

"Shit!." I curse out.

"Nikolai, wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at secondary LZ instead! Go!." MacTavish says.

"Very well, I will see you there! Good luck!." Nikolai responds

We quickly clear out the enemys as MacTavish says "Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way!."

We all quickly begin to sprint behind MacTavish.

Ghost kicks off the side of the wall then climbs up

Show off.

"Need a hand love?." Ghost asks

"Fuck you!." I spit out as i climb up, Ghost chuckles then sprints ahead.

"Race you too the LZ?." Roach calls out.

I smile then say "Challenge accepted bug!."

We both quickly begin to sprint.

We make a right turn as MacTavish says "Lets go! Lets go!."

"GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!." Me and Roach both chant as we try to sprint past one another.

"My friend, from here up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!." Nikolai warns.

"Tell me something i dont know! Just get ready to pick us up!." MacTavish says.

"Were running out of rooftop!." Ghost calls out, I still think he should be called MOTO.

"We can make it! Go go go!." MacTavish says

"GO GO GO POWER RANGERS!." Me and Roach holler.

Just then MacTavish and Ghost jump down,

Roach is gonna hate this, Me and him are both neck and neck. We both literally jump at the same time.

Suddenly right as we land the the platform collapse. The thing I hear is "Roach! Night!."

And its Black.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

My head pounds as i groan

"Night! we need to get up!." Roach basically yells at me.

"What?." I ask. Roach doesnt answer, he quickly yanks me up by my arm.

"We need to get to the LZ!." Roach yells as we begin to sprint.

"Roach! Night! We can see ehem from the chopper! They're comming for you, dozens of' em!." Ghosts voice is covered with worry.

"Roach! Night! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move!." MacTavish says

Me and Roach quickly begin to sprint into a building infront of us, when then go out the back entrance.

"Run for it! Get too the rooftops!." MacTavish repeats.

We then enter another room, only to conclude exiting it and entering a new one.

"Night, Roach, we're circling the area, but I cant see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!." MacTavish says

"Working on it!." I reply weakly.

When then exit the building and begin to run straight forward down a steep, narrow set of stairs, and back up a wide short pair. We quickly make a right turn then head up another set of stairs.

We are now on the rooftops.

"Roach, Night, I see you. Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!." MacTavish says.

We quickly begin to sprint across the rooftops.

"Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!." Nikolai informs us

"Dammit!." Roach swears.

We both scurry across the rooftops. we quickly make a right turn.

"Roach! Night! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run!." MacTavish says

"What the fuck does he think we're doing?." I spit out. we quickly make a left and see the chopper.

we then make a another left and jump down. When we land we run straight forward then make a right turn then make another right turn, as this point I'm in front. Which is not in my favor.

I jump down then slide down the slope and break a ton of glass in a window.

"Come on!." MacTavish says

Just then Roach lands right on top of me, I shriek in pain, tons of small pieces of glass sink into my skin

"Sorry!." Roach says quickly as he gets off of me and gets up.

Roach then sprints ahead of me as i get up, As i sprint forward thats when my foot begins to cramp, Roach is already holding onto the latter.

"Jump for it!." MacTavish encourages.

Shit! I'm not gonna make the jump!.

I know it, my foot must be sprang, if not broken cause it hurts like hell.

I quickly jump, as i begin fall I'm my right hand is suddenly caught by Roaches hand.

"Dont let go!." Roach yells

I look down at how far we are off the ground, I then look back up at Roach and use my left hand to grab his arm.

"Why the fuck would I mate?." I call back.

I see his smile behind the mask, I quickly get my legs unto the later and let my right hand left go of his, i then grab the latter and then left go of his hand and complete sit myself on the later.

"Nikolai we got them! Get us outta here!." MacTavish says.

"Where too, my friend?." Nikolai asks.

"Just get us to the sub..." MacTavish says.

I look at Rio as I let my bangs blow back in the wind.

"This has been a very active day." I call up to Roach.

"Hoorah!." Roach replies as he climbs up.

* * *

I sit on the medical bed in nothing more then a cropped top and a pair of tan shorts.

My hold the botton of my arms out as Ghost begins to take the glass out of them.

Ghost and I look at each other for a second, but I flit my eyes back to the medical bed.

I flinch when he picks the first piece of glass out.

"Night..." Ghost says

"Look I didn't mean to fall, so if your going to lecture me, save it." I say.

Ghost shakes if head and says "I know it wasn't your fault, but I was thinking..."

My eyes narrow slightly as i ask "Thinking...about what?."

"You and me, as a couple." Ghost seems slightly hesitant.

I begin to feel like I know were this is going,

"What? you're saying you dont want to be with me anymore?." I ask slightly nervous to hear the answer.

Ghost quickly shakes his head and says "Bloody hell no! I thought I got it across to you that I'm going nowhere."

"You're acting strange, it makes me wonder." I reply as i once again flinch as he take out more glass.

"I've just been thinking about Us, and what I mean too you." Ghost says.

I give a humorless chuckle and say "You think I'm cheating on you?."

"No, I'm asking." Ghost corrects me

I open my mouth, but I cant even find the right words to say. I take a few deep breaths and say "Oh my god! Here we go again!." My facical expression shows I'm clearly upset.

I pull my arms from him and say "Ghost, if you can't trust me, then why the fuck are you even bothering with me?

Ghost quickly comes closer seeing how he has provoked me, "No, I do trust you its just..."

"You don't trust me." I say with a shrug as I shake my head.

"Alex... You know I didn't say that." Ghost replies roughly.

"You're thinking it, look... I don't want to waste my time on a dead relationship,

whatever made us think we loved each other, is gone... wouldn't you agree on that?." I ask

Ghost sighs as he shakes his head.

"Love, if you dont want to be with me anymore, just stop being so damn dramatic about it and say it too my face." Ghost is literally right in my face.

I can smell the faint smell of smoke on his breath.

My gut feels like it's being punched, Ghost _Knows _he's playing with my heart strings at the moment.

Here's my chance... But do I really want to leave him?.

One part of my heart says _Alex you love him! _but the other part says _Alex if you dont love him, don't make him suffer anymore wondering._

But, suddenly, I choose the most difficult answer, I never thought id say.

"Simon Riley, I dont want to be with you anymore." I say emotinonlessly as I get up.

Ghost looks away from me and says "Very well."

I let one tear shed down my cheek as I open the door.

Don't let him see you cry.

Is what my mind tells me.

My heart feels like it's shattered into a million pieces. Like my whole world has gone completely gray, I might as well have a dark cloud over my head thats raining.

I quickly wipe my eyes as I see the rest of the team quietly eating in the mess hall.

The team has taken quite the impact to the loss of Meat, Royce, Chemo, and Rocket.

Static is no were in sight, when she heard the death about them she bursted into tears.

She's probably with MacTavish at the moment, I feel like I cant go vent to MacTavish now cause Static is always around.

Shit! I should go back to Ghost, throw myself down at his feet and beg to be with him again.

But the stronger part of my heart knows I need some time away from our relationship.

Static is probably going to be sleeping with MacTavish tonight, which puts me all alone in our room.

Speaking of that, I walk through the door of mine and Statics room, I shut the door behind me and walk to my bed.

Instead of diving onto my bed and crying, I pull a ben out from under my bed.

This is were I find a ton of photos and a camera.

I begin to look through the photo's. When I look at the first photo, It's me and Ghost kissing, Archer had takn the photo without us realizing it, I had stole it from him a couple of months ago.

I give a shaky sigh and grab a lighter.

When I get the lighter working, I burn the picture.

I'm better off without you.

I tell myself.

I grab another picture and burn it.

You will always have some type of place in my heart.

I sigh as I pick up another photo.

But it's not in my love line.

"Alex what are you doing!?." Static asks as she walks over. She clearly worried.

I finally let one tear fall from my eye "We're over sam." I look at her "I ended it with Ghost."

Sam quickly sits by my side and says "But I thought you two loved each other."

"Yeah, I thought that too." I say as I look at the next photo.

**{TRACKING: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{TRACKING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

**{Success!...}**

After everything we've been through, just like that, she's gone.

Dammit! I should of stopped her. I pull off my balaclava and sunglasses

_Ghost you fucking idiot._

I sigh as I pull out a small black velvet box and open it. I was going to propose to her...I wasn't sure when, but all I knew was i was going too. Whether it be another 3 months or 3 weeks, I'd know when the time is right.

But that doesnt matter now, cause I just had my heart tore straight out of my chest.

At least she was honest. I'd rather her just straight up break my heart, rather then keep making me wonder if she really cared.

No, she has to care too still care. That look on her face when I asked her if she wanted to break up, She clearly didn't want to say yes, but why the bloody hell would she not only put herself, but me in this misery?

"Ghost we just- MacTavish seems skitish to see me without my mask on, I dont honestly care. He has seen me without it on, once or twice, but never more then about 10 minutes.

"I blew it Tavish." I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

"What happened lad?." MacTavish asks as he takes a seat by me.

"Well, me and Alex are finished. She doesnt want me anymore." I say bitterly.

"Bullshit!." MacTavish says slightly pissed "You said you were going to propose to her!."

"Aye, I was, but not anymore." I say with a sigh as I look at the ground.

"Well why the hell did you not propose?." MacTavish asks

I shake my head and say "In the middle of a fight? She would of probably said no."

"I beg to differ." MacTavish retorts "Look, Alex is probably being a stubborn ass and thinks she needs time away from you. But in reality, she _needs _you Ghost, and you better get off your arse and make her see that before she does something drastic."

"Like what?." I ask.

MacTavish sighs and says "Look, if you carry these emotions out for too long, Alex will get tired of it."

"By that you mean?." I urge.

"She'll probably leave the team." MacTavish grumbles.

"Bullshit! she wouldn't do that, would she?." I ask

"You haven't seen her completely pissed before." MacTavish says as he gets up "Get her back or lose her forever, your call. Good luck mate." Thats when he closes the door behind him.

I sigh as I look at my mask, I then pull it back on as well as my sunglasses.

Now I need to just figure out how to get her back.

This is gonna be a tough one to do.

**Wassup Peopl- AHHHHH! *Dodges pitch fork*, Oh my gosh I swear it'll get better in the next chapter!**

**Holy crap don't be mad at me ;_;.**

**LOL, but I do mean it, Things are gonna get a lot better in the next chapter :D.**

**So here is Hornets Nest, I did make Night fall with Roach xD, but that's the awesome part.**

**Look I know you guys are depressed about Ghost and Night breaking up, but seriously things will get better in the next chapter I promise :)**

**Also Night's flashback will continue in the next chapter :D**

**(So I did clean up some of the grammer mistakes in this :D but I might of missed a few lowercased I's so sorry for that! I also might of missed a few mis spells, but it happens, and Thanks for the awesome reviews :D)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	4. Forgive and Forget

**{TRACKING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!}**

**{TRACKING: Alex 'Night' Stone...}**

**{Success!...}**

_**{8 Years Ago}**_

I quietly sit in the infirmary as I watch the team talk to each other, they're out in the hallway, there's probably a good reason why. After a moment Price steps in the room.

"Your mother died when you were 8 months old, from... Lung cancer, your father when you were 8 was taken to prison for, 12 years. and now your a orphan." Price holds a piece of paper as he reads it aloud.

My ears begin to have a burning sensation as I try too figure out what to say.

"This is all correct? Yes?." Price then addresses me.

"How do you know that?." I ask carefully.

"I'm reading your file at the moment." Price replies casually "Then you ran away from a orphanage just a few weeks ago."

I sigh as I look at the floor. "Don't make me go back there." my voice is weak and tired.

Price thinks for a moment then says "I'll have to think on it for a day or two."

Just then the most unexpected thing happens "So why did you kill him?."

My ears begin to have another burning sensation as I stutter "W-what?."

"That guy in the kitchen, why did you kill him?." Price replies.

"But I didn't-

"Don't even try that, your jeans are covered in blood, why did you kill him."

"So? that doesn't mean anything, there's no proof that I did it." I object even though I'm lying.

Price takes a seat by me and shakes his head "You don't need proof to see that guilty look in someone's eyes when they made their first kill."

I sigh and continue to look at the floor, "Was it that obvious?." I mumble.

"It wasn't, I can just connect the dots." Price replies.

There's a small silence, its nothing awkward, its actually comforting silence, something about Price, he gives off a very comforting feeling, no matter how rough and gruff he is, I like him.

"Why'd your father go to jail?." It sounds more of a statement then a question. But the question takes me by surprise.

"They didn't put it on my file?." I cough slightly nervous.

Price shakes his head. I give a relieved sigh and say "I'd rather not talk about it."

**_{Prices POV}_**

She's holding back something, it's obvious, not when I asked about her father, ever since she attempted to hold me hostage, she seems skittish, very jumpy as well. She's clearly in a very emotional state, so I tread lightly on questions.

"How did you get to Ukraine." This isn't something I'm even suppose to ask, but I let my curiosity get the better of me.

She continues to stare at the floor and say "I snuck on a boat heading that way, I didn't know at the time, but anything was better then that orphanage."

There's another silent moment, I sigh as I get up, Alex gives me a curious look.

"I'll be back in a moment." I grumble as I go out to the hallway.

"How is she?." Soap asks slightly concerned, I'm not exactly sure what he's concerned about but I don't bother to ask.

"She's fine, in a emotional state for whatever reason, but she's fine." I say in a normal gruff voice.

I then look over to Gaz "Go get some of your old girlfriends clothing, she's gonna need something to wear un tell we figure out what to do with her."

Gaz sighs as he walks down the hallway. Gaz has some type of sentimental issue with keeping his old girlfriends clothing, I told him that damn girl would leave him, and she left him.

The girlfriend was quite the small thing, dainty figure, small bone structures, Hell I'm not even sure if Alex will fit into them cause she's so skinny

_Get her on a strict eating habit _I make a mental note.

I look back in the room, were she sits on the medical bed, her faces seems to have no emotion, I don't like it.

"What our we going to do with her?." Soap asks.

I shake my head and reply "I don't know, but I'm half tempted to let her stay."

It's clearly a bad idea, having a young 14 year old girl in a military base, in general its a bad idea. I could probably list of a million things that could happen.

Soap smiles and says "You like her don't you?."

He clearly means in a fatherly way, I wont lie there is some sort of connection I have with her, I'm not sure how though. Maybe it was her flat out determination to keep up with us, or maybe her sarcastic comments, I'm not sure what it is, but there's something about her I like.

I've never been someone to enjoy company but I don't mind her company.

_I need to end this madness. _Is the last thing I can think before Gaz comes back

"There." Gaz grumbles as he shoves the clothing towards me.

"Someone hasn't taken there anti-depression pills yet." Soap jokes.

"FOR GODSAKE I DONT TAKE ANTI-DEPRESSION PILLS!." Gaz yells.

"Is everything alright?." Alex peeps her head out slightly worried

"Get back in there!." Gaz scowls.

Alex shows a scared facial expression before she scurries back into the room.

I sigh then say "Dammit Gaz be nice!."

"She shouldn't be going places were she doesn't belong!." Gaz argues.

"It's the bloody hallway everyone is allowed here!." I snap back as I go into the room.

Alex sits on the bed again, slightly nervous.

"Don't mind Gaz, he just rough around the edges, he'll be more nice when you get to know him." I assure her.

Alex eases up a little as I say it,

I then hand her the clothing and say "Follow me, you need to get cleaned up."

She obeys as she follows me out of the room.

It's a silent walk un tell we get to the door of the showering room.

As we approach the door, it's opened by Griggs, he is only in a towel, which makes Alex give a light shriek, she then looks at the ground with her hand covering her eyes, the only thing I hear from her is "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

Griggs looks confused as he says "What? you don't like abs?."

"Perverted twat." Alex mutters as she still looks at the ground.

I give a chuckle then say "Griggs is anyone else in there?

"No, I take it she needs a shower?." Griggs replies.

I give a annoyed look then sarcastically say "No, I was gonna make her roll in the dirt."

"Whatever." Griggs says as he walks away.

"Alright get in there." I turn to Alex.

"It's a bloody men's showering room!." She sounds slightly pissed.

"I'm well aware of that, now make it quick." I say as I shove her in the showering room.

**_{Alex's POV}_**

Price quickly shoves me into the showering room, I take one look around, there's a long row of showers, there are walls that separate them, with curtains also, a few wired racks and a couple of sinks with mirrors, other then that, at least 4 stools.

_There's no one here Alex, you'll be fine. _I mentally tell myself as I begin to peel off the blood soaked clothing.

I then turn on the shower and step in. I give soft sigh when the warm water hits my body. I take a look at what is in here.

Everything is unscented, literally everything.

_I guess they aren't big on scents _I think as I pick up a bar of unscented soap.

Once I've cleaned myself off I grab a towel then begin to dry off. I quickly get as much water out of my hair as possible, after that I take a look at the clothing. There small, I'm a little curious on were they got them.

It's just a pair of dessert colored shorts with a white tank top and a cream colored jacket. I pull on the tank top and get the jacket on.

_A little big, they weren't lying when they said I was a stick. _

Just then two men come in.

"Woah did we come in on something?." One asks worried.

"Your lucky you didn't." I say.

"I'm Wallcroft this is Griffen." The same one says "You must be the girl that Price found."

"Found? That's a bit of a understatement. I'm Alex." I say as I try to detangle my hair with my fingers.

Griffen gives a huge grin, I don't like it. Wallcroft must feel the same cause he quickly says "Price is in the War Room at the moment, i'll show you the way."

"I'll come too." Griffen offers.

"I don't think she wants a perverted twat with her, Come on Alex." Wallcroft signals me out. I quickly follow him outside.

"So not to give you high expectations or anything but from what I've heard there's a good chance you might be staying." Wallcroft says.

A grin crawls in my face as I say "Really?."

Wallcroft nods as he returns the smile.

"The only people you need to watch out for is Griffen the pervert and Gaz the arse that will tear you to shreds if you piss him off."

I nod then say "I'll make a mental note of that."

"Alright here we are, just go right inside, Price will be talking to the team so don't be afraid to speak up, good luck." Wallcroft says as he walks back down the hallway.

I already like Wallcroft, he's nice, he's easy to talk too, and doesn't try to pry.

But I don't ponder on this for too long, I feel nervous to open the door before me. But I do it anyways.

I quickly step inside and close the door. I think I've caught them at the end of their meeting.

"Ah there you are." Price signals me to come closer.

"You could of told me you were leaving." I say as I cross my arms.

"You never asked." Price counters.

"So this is the little lass you were talking about eh?." One man says, he has blue eyes with short dark brown hair.

"Aye, she seems to be a bit of a mess at the moment, I'm thinking on what to with her." Price says.

The man gives a nod and says "Your call mate, un tell then..." He turns to me then says "MacMillan at your service, who might you be lassie?."

I begin to fight the red from coming on my face. I've never had any nicknames before.

"Alex, Alex Mills." I say in a shy voice.

Like Soap, MacMillan is Scottish, but his accent is rather dense.

"You from Dover?." MacMillan asks

I shake my head then say "Brighton."

"Ah makes sense, that accent doesn't sound full southern, bit of cockney in there aye?."

My face becomes even more red, no one has ever been able to guess it right "Yes." I say with a small nod.

"Alright the rest of you dismissed, I need to talk with Alex." Price says.

MacMillan chuckles and says "I'm gonna have to train you later lassie, see you soon."

I look at the floor and say "Ok.."

Once everybody clears out Price signals me to sit down.

"First things first, you need a new last name, your old life is behind you, that includes your last name as well." Price says.

I sit there for a moment then say "And what do you suppose?."

Price thinks for a moment unsure, he then regains his normal gruff expression

"Price, you'll be known as Alexandria Scarlett Price."

A smile dances my face, I like it, it sounds much better. "Does this mean I'm staying."

Price sighs then replies "I need to run it through with the General, but for now Yes."

"Yes!." I say as I clench my fists into balls.

"Alright kid, let me show you around." Price says as he gets up.

_This is going to be awesome. _Is all I can think as I get up and follow him out.

_**{Present}**_

I sigh as I look at the floor, physically, I'm in great shape, Mentally on the other hand, I feel like a train wreck.

"Oh why the long face?." A slightly drunk Nikolai asks.

"You have any vodka?." I ignore the question.

Nikolai gives a laugh, then burps and pulls out a bottle from his jacket as he takes a seat beside me.

"You didn't answer my question." Nikolai says as he pulls the bottle of vodka to his lips.

I frown then say "Well last time I checked your terrible at advice for a broken heart."

Nikolai gives a chuckle, which doesn't make me feel better.

"Who broke your heart?." Nikolai asks as he hands me the bottle.

"Me." I say as I take a swig of the vodka.

"How can you break your own heart, it makes no sense." Nikolai says as he takes back the bottle.

"Well you see..." I sigh then take the bottle back from him then take a big gulp. "I was in a relationship with my superior."

Nikolai tries not to cough as he says "Holy hell, I knew you and Soap were close but-

"No! I mean the Lieutenant." I grumble.

"Oooh the mysterious masked man." Nikolai says as he grabs the bottle.

"Yeah that one, and I basically broke not only his heart, but mine as well." I say glumly as I shift in my chair.

"Well sometimes, it's better to move on from a dead relationship, even if it hurts it'll get better." Nikolai says.

"I'm not sure if your so drunk that you just said the first thing that came to your mind, or your actually good at advice." I say

"I'd say the first one." Nikolai says as he hiccups.

"Alex can i speak too you?." His voice makes my stomach turn.

"Good luck little one." Nikolai gives me a pat on the back then takes his vodka and leaves.

"Need something?." I ask with a sigh as I look up at Ghost.

He seems slightly nervous, but his voice doesn't reflect the same.

Ghost sighs then says "Alex can we talk about earlier."

I turn my head and say with a stiff voice "I thought I made myself clear."

"And how do I know you weren't lying?." Ghost replies.

I frown and say "What makes you think I am?."

"Because if you didn't care, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Ghost knows me too well. But I refuse to give up.

"Can you even count this as a conversation?." I ask keeping my voice emotionless.

"Don't try to get off the topic." Ghost says simply.

"What's the topic?." I ask.

"About us." Ghost replies in a instant.

"What's to talk about?." I ask

"Everything." Ghost says as he comes closer.

I sigh as I put my elbows on the table. I'm glad the Rec room is empty.

"Why wont you just let the go?." I ask as I look up at him.

"Cause I know you haven't either." Ghost says as he sits beside me.

I refuse to look at him in the eyes. If I do that, I'll be a goner, No matter how hard I tried back when we fought every time he apologized his big blue puppy eyes would get me.

"What makes you think that?" I ask as I look at the table.

"Look at me." Ghost says.

"No." I say before I cant top myself.

"That's how I know." Ghost states.

I don't know how to respond, so I just stay quiet.

"Alex love, look at me." I feel his hand tug on my arm.

"I said no." I say gruffly as I get up.

Ghost sighs as he says "Why do you have to be like this?."

I look away and say "Cause I'm over you."

"Or you keep telling yourself that." Ghost replies.

"I am over you." I say firmly. Just then his hand catches my wrist, he then pulls me to face him.

"More like your just hurting yourself, not only that but your hurting me in the process." Ghost as pulled me uncomfortably close to him.

His mask is off as well as his sunglasses. and there's the big blue puppy eyes.

"Ghost..." I say as I begin to pull wrist from his hand.

"Night..." Ghost says as he lets the back of his hand stroke my cheek, something he hasn't done in forever.

I begin to pull away feeling nervous. But this only result in him pulling me closer.

"I know we haven't been together a lot in the past few months, but I want to change that, if you'll give me a chance." Ghost whispers in my ear, just the way he says it makes my heart begin to melt.

I wrap my arms around his neck and let my head rest of his shoulder. I feel like a helpless child and I absolutely hate this feeling.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of even thought of you cheating, I just get jealous sometimes." Ghost says with a soft sigh as his arms wrap around my waist.

"And I shouldn't of been so dramatic to the point of breaking up with you, I'm sorry." I say quietly as I let my muscles relax.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing can separate us, I'll promise you that." Ghost says in that calming voice.

My arms cling tighter to his neck as I close my eyes.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Ghost whispers back as he kisses the temple of my head.

After a moment we hear a Scottish laugh.

"Well I'll be damned, glad too see you two are getting comfy again." MacTavish says.

Me and Ghost look over to him, Static holds onto his arm. Static will now be on the list of people (By list I mean Me and MacTavish) who have seen Ghosts face. She just smiles as she leans her head on MacTavishs arm.

"Alright go on this isn't a show." Ghost says roughly as he pulls his arms off of me.

"But its very sweet." Statics smile is brighter when she watches Ghost pull on his balaclava.

"We got a mission to attend too, Meet us back in the War Room." MacTavish says as we watch Ghost pull on his glasses.

"Goodbye." Ghost says as he waves for them to go away.

"We're going! Jeez." Static says as they walk out.

I give a soft laugh then smile "We better catch up."

"But we can go as slow as we want." Ghost replies as his arm snakes back around my wait.

"Whatever you say." I say with a smile as we begin to walk out.

**Wassup People!? See! I told you things would get better, lol, I don't plan on making them breakup after...*Evil Smile*.**

**So I thought that I'd make a short break through the missions, and this is a super duper short chapter compared to the others, It's only 3k in words and most of this is the flashback for Night so in reality its actually 1k in the present time. **

******But I had to go back to A Ghost In The Next to make sure I did all the correct information and OH MY GOD I must of face palmed myself a thousand times for the grammer mistakes, YOUR ALL MAKING ME A GRAMMER NAZI ;_;**

**But here it is :D anyways the next chapter will be The Gulag *FANGIRLING*.**

**So i did a Price POV for the first time I don't know how well I did but I did it :D**

**LOL I made a very short Ghost POV in the last chapter, and I kinda feel bad for not continuing i****t (LOL) *blushes* but I MIGHT consider trying another go at it next chapter.**

**Perhaps Alex has a slight girl crush on MacMillan!? But sense were on the subject.**

**So Price is Captain and MacMillan has been promoted but iI thought id keep him at the base, if that makes any sense xD.**

**I'm also sorry if Nikolai seems a little OOC but every time i think of Nikolai i think of the vodka drinking, zombie slaying Nikolai (Aka Nikolai from Nazi Zombies).**

**Lol wow i make my author notes so freaking long.**

**Last but not least I want to thank you all for the reviews they mean so much to me! :D**

**Oh and sorry for any grammer mistakes, but I'm glad to see I cleaned up most of the last chapter.**

**Anyways I'm off FREE POPCORN! (You: Ew, Me: Hey you didn't like the cake xD.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	5. So You Faked Your Death? (The Gulag)

"Sixth Fleet's mopping up. Time to move in" MacTavish says.

"Long history, this building. Not much of it pretty." MacTavish continues "Started out as a castle, with an actual dungeon. Built to withstand any siege."

"Building survived every brutal winter. The occupants...they weren't so lucky."

"The Monastery. Didn't survive the purges." MacTavish is talking a lot today "Over the last century it's played host to anyone the government didn't want, but couldn't kill."

"Who's inside?." I ask

MacTavish shakes his head and replies "Place is filled with living casualties of the last war... which I swear I thought we'd won."

MacTavish then smirks and says "But I suppose it's all a day at the races: you back the losing horse, and this is where you end up."

"Six-Two-Seven is the piece of meat Makarov wants, so lets cut him loose." MacTavish finishes.

* * *

"Thirty Seconds." MacTavish says,

Once again I find myself in Russia's cold weather.

I'm beginning to really resent this place. There's quite the bit of chatter on the comms, but I ignore it.

We need to go into The Gulag and rescue prisoner 627, the person who pissed Makarov off. This should be fun.

Just then I see rockets being shot at an area on the ground.

I should really be paying attention. But my vibe has been acting rather strange since we go onto the chopper. It's not a bad vibe, but I can't put my finger on what it is.

Just then we travel through a dense set of smoke. I quickly begin to cough as the choppers come out of it.

After this we see The Gulag, only to continue with the choppers shooting at the building.

Great I still have no idea whats going on.

_Dammit Alex! pay attention next time!._

"All snipers this is MacTavish, standby to engage." MacTavish says.

I pull out my M14 EBR and wait for MacTavishs signal

"Stabilize." MacTavish calls out.

"Roger." Hornet Two-One replies.

Just then we stabilize.

"All snipers - clear to engage." MacTavish calls out.

Just then I quickly zoom in on my sniper and begin to pick off each man on the top of the gulag one by one.

Before I can even finish off the lot of men MacTavish says "Shift Right."

"Shifting."

We then begin to move too the right, I feel slightly dizzy from all of the moving, my vibe is still giving me a difficult time, It's just another mission, what the hell could really happen? Sometimes I will never understand why my Vibe is a gift.

"Stabilize." MacTavish says firmly.

Once again we stabilize, I instantly zoom in on my scope and begin to pick them off.

"Do you ever get that funny feeling when you think you're about to get punched?." Roach asks me.

"Not really, but my vibe is giving me one hell of a time." I reply as me and Roach both begin to take out the rest.

"Shift Right." MacTavishs voice breaks our conversation.

"Shifting."

We then begin to move to the right.

"Is it a bad vibe?." Roach asks curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just feel like something's going to happen." I say with a shake of my head.

"I see four hostile's on the next tower!." MacTavish informs us.

"We aren't blind Tavish." I hear Roach mutter under his breath, I give a delighted chuckle as I begin to zoom in on my scope.

Before I can even get a shot off two rockets hit the tower, we then see a jet flew straight above us, that's when I hear a loud beeping noise.

_Bloody wonderful._

"Hang on!." Hornet Two-One tells us.

After a moment we stabilize.

"Shepherd! Get those fighters to cease-fire immediately! That was too close!." MacTavish barks.

"I'll try to buy you some time. One man in the gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point." Shepherd replies.

"Bloody yanks...I thought they were the good guys!." Ghost retorts.

"Ghost cut the chatter! Stay frosty." MacTavish says slightly annoyed.

After a moment we then land. It isn't very long before we're getting shot at, I quickly hop out from the helicopter and begin to head to the right.

Just then more gunfire is heard. I pull up my sniper and begin to aim for the windows, little bastards always hide in the windows.

"I seriously think I have a vibe Night!." Roach states as he fires randomly at windows.

"Cause you think you're gonna get punched?." I guess as I take out another 3 men.

"Two-One copies, got a tally on six tangos, inbound hot."

"What the hell did we miss in the conversation?." I ask Roach.

Roach shrugs then says "Their helping us, what else can we ask for?."  
Just then we see a helicopter fly over head and begin to shoot at the rooftops.

Just then I slide from my position next to Ghost.

"Haven't broken a nail yet love?." Ghost asks as he focuses ahead.

"Yeah well screw you too." I reply flatly as I continue to press forward,

Just then I make my way to Static and MacTavish, figures they would be together. Even on a mission it doesn't surprise me.

"Enjoying yourself I take it?." Static asks

"Not with all these twats shooting at us." I state as I throw a frag.

Once we have most of the enemy's cleaned up Roach runs up and begins to knife his way through the rest of the area.

When we completely clear the area, Roach says "I brought a Knife to a Gun fight and look who's laughing now? Bitch!."

Roach says this to a dead enemy.

"I'm glad to see you haven't been punched yet." I say as we advance up.

"Seriously! I feel like I'm gonna get punched." Roach insists.

"Roach did you have a few drinks before we came here?." Ghost asks.

This makes almost the whole team crack up laughing, Including Roach and myself.

Just then we see two men trying to head up a set of stairs.

Roach quickly kills one then hits the other in the head with a flashbang, then kills him as well.

"Poor guy." I say with a sigh.

"What!?." Roach asks

"You hit him in the head with a flashbang!." Static screeches.

Roach gives a small girly giggle then says "Admit it, it was funny."

"Come on bug, let's get back to the mission." I say as we continue moving forward.

When we make a left that's when we see the entrance to the gulag.

"This is it! We go in, grab prisoner 627, and get out!." MacTavish says as he enters.

Everyone quickly begins to enter, but I stand at the entrance dumbstruck.

"Something wrong love?." Ghost asks curiously.

"My vibe seems to think so." I say hastily "It's nothing."

Ghost stops me and says "Just keep in mind the last time you didn't listen to your vibe."

"I will, but this isn't exactly a bad one." I call out as I follow the others inside.

"Check your corners! Lets go!." MacTavish says.

Just then we get to a set of stairs, were Roach kills three men.

"Does it seem dizzy in here, or is it just me?." Roach asks.

"For gods sake Roach would you stop with the fake 'vibe' thing." I snap agitated.

"You feel it too!." Roach chants as he heads forward.

"Oh whatever!." I retort as I follow behind him.

"That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner!." Ghost states.

Just after that me and Roach quickly begin to press up and clear the rest.

Ghost quickly goes to a computer.

"I'll tap into their system and look for the prisoner! It's gonna take some time!." Ghost says.

"Copy that! Roach, Night, Static we're on cell duty! Follow me!." MacTavish signals us to follow him.

We then quickly head down a set of stairs. That's when we hear more gunfire.

"Same shit different day, am I right?." Roach says with a smirk as he throws a flashbang.

"Alright, I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras." Ghost informs us.

"Copy that! Do you have the location of prisoner 627?." MacTavish asks.

"Negative, I've got a searchlight tracking hostile's on your floor. That should make your job easier." Ghost replies.

_Gee thanks. _

"Roger that! Stay sharp! The prisoner may be in one of these cells." MacTavish says.

Me and Roach both cover Static as she checks a cell.

"Cell cleared." Static says.

"Ghost, we've hit a security door, get it open!." MacTavish says.

"Workin' on it!...This hardware is ancient!." Ghost sounds quite frustrated.

Just then we hear a loud noise then see the door ahead of us open.

"Ghost, you opened the wrong door!." I say slightly stressed from so many hostile's.

I hear Ghost frustrated sigh then say "Roger, standby."

After a few more moments we see the door open.

"Got it!."

"That's better! Lets go!." MacTavish says.

It doesn't take us much longer before we clear the area.

We now stand at another security door.

"Talk to me Ghost...these cells are deserted!." MacTavish presses.

"Got it! Prisoner 627's been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armory in the center - it's the fastest way there!." Ghost says.

"Roger that! Squad, head for that armory down there! Move!." MacTavish says.

Me and Roach both quickly trot down the steps, then jump down to the other side. A smile tugs at my face to see all of the weapons.

"See anything you like?." MacTavish smirks as he says this.

"Bad news mate. I'm tracking three, no, four hostile squads converging on your position!." Ghost informs us.

We then quickly go to the other side of the armory as MacTavish says "I can hear them coming...lets go! We're too exposed."

Just then we watch the door trying to open.

"Ghost! Open the door!." MacTavish says impatiently.

"Bloody hell, they've locked it from the hard line. I'll have to run a bypass." Ghost replies.

Dammit!." I say with a groan.

"Too late! They're already here!." MacTavish says as we scramble back to the other side of the armory. Me and Roach quickly begin to fire.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd know by now that we aren't gonna die." Roach says.

"Well you are a Roach." I reply as I throw a frag.

After that we clear the area in no time.

"Be advised - you've got more tango's headed your way!." Ghost says.

"Need more cover - grab a riot shield!." MacTavish says quickly.

Roach and him quickly grab a riot shield, Me and Static exchange looks.

"I guess we're sharing?." Static says unsure.

"I guess we are." I confirm as she picks up the riot shield and crouches, I then get behind her and crouch as well.

Just then tons of heavy fire comes from ahead. Me and Static sit in a safe corner as I begin to fire.

"Open the door!." MacTavish says.

"Almost there! Routing through the auxiliary circuit..." Ghost replies.

"Oh shit, that's a lot of guys!." Static says as we see more guys.

just then the door opens.

"Go go go!." MacTavish says as he dashes through the door.

"GO GO GO POWER RANGERS!." Me and Roach chant to the top of our lungs as we go through the door. Well I still crouch behind Static, but you get what I mean.

"Do you mind not yelling in my ear!." Static growls.

"Nope!." I answer with a cheeky smile.

Static then quickly bashes a hostile, I then finish him with my pistol.

"Use your riot shield to draw their fire!." MacTavish says.

"Whatever you say babe!." Static says as we move forward. We both must catch a glimpse at MacTavishs face slowly turning a beet red cause we burst into laughter as we draw the hostile fire to us, they seem quite confused at our laughing.

Once we clear the area we quickly move forward.

"Ghost here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window."

"Copy that! Roach, Night, Static follow me." MacTavish says as he clips himself to a rappel rope.

He then goes down, Static goes next, Roach leans over the edge and sighs.

"Roach's may be hard to kill, but they sure as hell hate heights!." I say with a chuckle as I clip myself.

"Fuck you!." Roach grumbles as I rappel down. I then see Roach go.

"How's the vibe working?." I ask sarcastically

"Still feeling like I'm gonna get punched." Roach sighs

"Captain MacTavish, last floor clear. we'll link up with you at the bottom."

"The camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down that sector." Ghost says.

"Roger that. Squad, switch to night vision." MacTavish says as we get to the dark entrance. I then pull out my night vision goggles then put them on.

"You look like a bug." Roach giggles.

"Coming from the bug." I reply flatly as we check our corners.

Once we turn we quickly toss a few flashbangs then clear the hall.

We then move up only to hear a loud crashing noise along with the cracking of the floor.

"Shepherd, what the hell was that? Get the Navy to cease fire!." MacTavish says annoyed.

"The Navy isn't in a talking mood right now, Standby." Shepherd growls back.

When then quickly move down the another hallway.

I'm glad I'm able to take off my night vision.

"Bravo Six - they've agree'd to stop firing for now. I'll keep you posted,. Out." Shepherd says,

when then turn left and enter another hallway. It seems rather quiet, but the silence is quickly filled by gunfire when we turn to the left at the end of the hallway.

Me and Roach are suddenly hit by a flashbang, everything's white, I hate flashbangs, I have ever since I got amnesia from it.

"Go go go!." We hear MacTavishs muffled voice

"GO GO GO POWER RANGERS!." Me and Roach both scream unsure of how loud we are.

Once the temporary blindness ends we're quick to regain focus.

We then quickly take out the hostile's then move up.

"The old shower room's about thirty meteors on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in." Ghost says.

"Roach - plant the breaching charge on the wall, we're taking a shortcut." MacTavish says.

"No shit." Roach grumbles as Me and him ready ourselves against the wall.

I roll my eyes as he plants the breach. When it explodes we both quickly go in. I shoot the guy in front of me.

Me and Roach then quickly take about another 3 guys a piece.

"Spread out!."MacTavish says."

Me and Roach quickly go to the left and big to randomly throw grenades.

"Hostile's on the second floor! Take them out!." MacTavish says.

We and Roach quickly take out a few of the guys on the second floor then continue to press forward. It takes much longer then I expected to clear the area, well it isn't exactly clear, considering there are tons of men on the second floor firing, but its close.

Once we get to the locker room we shoot a few guys only too see a riot shield squad enter through the room ahead of us.

"Shit!." I swear.

"Use the lockers for cover!." MacTavish says.

I suddenly dive to the right to dodge a riot shield. Roach must of went left cause he's no were in sight. Just then I'm down by a riot shield. I then quickly roll backwards and get up only to have a little time to dodge the next attack.

Now with his back facing me I jam my knife in his back, I then do this once more to confirm my kill.

Once again I am bashed down. I quickly roll to the side to dodge a guy's knife. I grab my pistol then shoot him at least six times.

MacTavish had just said something about flashbangs, I didn't exactly catch onto it though.

_"What do you do when you're facing a person wielding a riot shield?." _Prices voice says

_"Charge at them and hope for the best?." _My younger self had guessed.

_"Use flashbangs, it will temporarily blind them, this will give you the advantage to come from behind." _

I give a smug look then think _Sometimes I wonder what It would be like without your damn stuck in my head._

Just then I quickly get up and pick up my sniper. I quickly check my 'Baby' for scratches. I sigh at several small ones.

I then grip it and go forwards, my stomach begins to twist and turn, something's gonna happen, but nothing has gone wrong, I sigh and dismiss the thought

Roach most of cleared them out the rest of the riot shield squad cause I see no more.

"I'm headed for that hole in the floor on the far side of the showers! Follow me! Lets go!." MacTavish calls out.

"I swear that vibe is getting worse." Roach says.

"About getting punched in the face?." I smirk.

"Yes!." Roach says as we quickly move forward.

"Go go go!." MacTavish says.

"GO GO GO POWER RANGERS!." Me and Roach both chant.

"Well it's ok cause my real vibe is acting up too." I reply as I jump down the hole.

I see MacTavish then Static jump down.

"Roach don't be a baby!." I say.

He then jumps down "Why don't you just keep that nickname for your sniper!." he snaps.

I give a low chuckle and say "Somebody's pride is hurt."

"Ghost, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-southwest." MacTavish says as we move forward.

"Ok. Keep going along that tunnel." Ghost says.

"Vibes getting strong." Roach says.

"Oh god, just let it go." I groan.

"Ok, how about a bet, if I get punched we go to the bar later, and if I don't get punched-

"I'll tell Ghost about this bet and let him beat the shit out of you." I grin.

"Is that an accepted bet?." Roach smirks.

"Aye, i'll make sure to video type Ghost beating you." I give a light chuckle as we move up.

"Talk to me Ghost... I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again." MacTavish says as we all jump a railing and slide down slope.

"Keep going, your almost there." Ghost replies.

My vibe begins to start acting up again.

"Night are you ok?." Static asks

"Just a vibe." I say dismissively.

Just then we get out of the water and onto a sidewalk, we then go to the right too a dead end.

"I'm detecting two heat signatures. One of them should be Prisoner 627." Ghost says.

Me and Roach both ready ourselves against the wall.

"So something I didn't mention about the bet, when I get punched you buy the drinks." Roach says as he plants the charge.

I'm about to object but the wall explodes.

Roach goes in first then I'm second.

Prisoner 627 is choking a hostile... _No, it can't be._

Roach quickly shoots the guy only to end up getting relieved of his gun then punched straight off his feet.

_It is... my vibe was telling me something was gonna happen...but this isn't realistic._

My eyes narrow as I grip my gun harder as MacTavish quickly comes behind 627 aiming a pistol at his head.

"Drop it!." MacTavish barks.

"Soap?." He says as he turns his head to look at MacTavish.

_No, he's dead! this isn't possible!_

"Price?." MacTavish lowers the pistol "This belongs to you sir." MacTavish then gives the pistol to him.

Price then takes it as Worm says "Who's Soap?."

"Worm your such a doorknob! Come on we don't have much time before we're buried with the rest of the gulag, lets move!." All eyes go onto me as a explosion happens. Prices eyes narrow too see me, he quickly realizes that its me, the kid who he trained himself.

But this is all in a seconds notice. Worm helps up Roach and we all sprint forwards.

"I guess I'm buying drinks." I say as Roach smiles.

"I have a vibe!." Roach calls out with a 'Give you a headache' smile.

"Lucky guess!." I say flatly,

"Go go go!." MacTavish says

"GO GO GO POWER RANGERS!." Me and Roach scream out. I see Price look over his shoulder with a odd look.

Roach must of caught this cause we crack up in laughter.

We take quite the few turns only to end up at a long hallway. I see the helicopter from the end of the hallway.

I smile at the sight of it.

"There's the chopper! Get ready to jump!." MacTavish says.

Right as we're about to get to it the wall suddenly caves in.

"Oh shit!." I swear out.

"Go back! Go back! We'll find another way outta here!." MacTavish says.

"Now we're in front bitches!." Roach says with a evil laugh.

"Shut the hell up and keep running!." I snap as we turn to the right.

"This way! This way!." MacTavish says.

Roach quickly sprints ahead, just asking to be challenged. I quickly dash after him.

"It's a dead end!." Worm says

"Six- Four where the hell are you? Over." MacTavish yells over the noise

"Bravo-Six there's too much smoke. I can't see you, I can't see you!."

Just then tons of rocks come crumbly down and Roach is buried with them.

"Roach!." I scream I quickly run to the rocks and begin to dig for him "Price help her out!." MacTavish says.

Price sprints over and begins to help me dig.

"How the hell did you get here?." Price questions as we find Roaches hand.

"I'll explain it when we aren't about to die." I say flatly as we then get the rest of the rocks off Roach.

I wish I could just give him a nice long hug, he hated it when I did that, but being on the job means no time for long reunions.

"Whatever you're gonna do Soap, do it fast!." Price turns around to face MacTavish.

MacTavish then aims his gun up and shoots a flair.

"Bravo-Six, I see your flair! SPIE rig on the way."

After a second we see a rope hit the floor.

"Lets go! Lets go!." Price says as he pulls Roach up. We then quickly get to MacTavish and hook on.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Price looks at me.

"I'm bloody 22 years old, I worked for my position alright!." I snap back as we're suddenly pulled up.

I look down to see the explosion happening. when I'm pulled out of the gulag I look at the explosion down below and all I can think is

_Poor Worm, he has to suffer being at the bottom._

* * *

I sit in the infirmary letting Ghost tend to the cuts I had gotten in the gulag.

"So Price is actually alive?." Ghost asks.

"I guess so." I say with a shrug.

"And you didn't scream like a child when you saw him?." Ghost asks as he sits by me.

I shake my head and say "I guess I was so mentally shocked that I didn't know what to do other then the mission at hand."

After a moment I give a soft chuckle and say "Shouldn't you be tending to Roach? He looks like he had a run in with the mafia."

"I wanna be with you." Ghost says as he lets the back of his hand stroke my cheek.

"You do realize that when Price finds out about us he's gonna be pissed." I smile when I say this.

Ghost shrugs then says "The old man is gonna have to get over it, cause I'm going no were." he then wraps his arms around me, I let my head rest against his chest.

One moment of peacefulness. That's when we hear the doors open.

Ghost sighs then lets his arms slip from me.

I lift my head up and look to the door to see Roach.

"Ghost you wanna go to the bar with us?." Roach ask,

Ghost raises his eyebrows "Go to the bar? With who else."

I smirk at Roach and say "That's right, tell him before he kicks your arse." I then turn to Ghost and say "We made a bet in the gulag on how true his vibe was about him being punched, If he won we'd go to the bar and id buy drinks."

"And if you won?." Ghost asks.

"I would of let you beat his arse for asking me out." I smile when I say this.

Ghost chuckles and says "You know me too well love, I could still pay up on that bet though."

Roach shifts nervously,

"But for Nights sake I'll go and spare you." Ghost concludes.

"Well if we're all going, then why don't we tell the others." I chime in as I get up.

"Why?." Roach asks confused.

"Cause I think it's about high time I share a drink with the old man." I say as I walk out.

I then go to the Rec. Room were everyone seems to be hanging out.

MacTavish and Price must of done talked to Shepherd about our mission. MacTavish and Price are at the table, they seem to be having a good time.

I walk over and say "Oi, me and twat number 1 and 2 are going to the bar, you guys wanna come?."

They both turn to face me.

I let myself smirk.

They both exchange looks then nod.

"On one condition." Price says.

I raise my eyebrows.

"No getting drunk, I don't want to be fighting guys off left and right."

A smile has somehow crawled into my face "Price, I already have a boyfriend for that task." I then walk out and leaving him rather confused and slightly pissed.

* * *

I pull on my knee high boots, they have two buckles on the sides and a hardly a heel. I then look at myself in the mirror. I wear a pair of skinny jeans with a red tank top and a fishnet tank top to pull over it, last but now least I wear a pair of fingerless leather biker gloves.

After that I pull on a light brown trench coat, like the ones you'd see vintage detectives wear.

Nothing fancy. I don't bother with too much makeup.

"Oi, you ready?." Ghost asks with a sigh.

"Oh don't act like you have a hard life!." I say with a smile.

"I will when we go to the bar and I have to protect you from perverted drunks." Ghost says as he pulls his hand around my waist to pull me closer.

We then walk out of my room.

"You are such a cry bag." I state.

Ghost chuckles and says "Is that right?."

"Yup." I say.

Ghost happens to be wearing that same exact outfit that he wore the first time we had actually went to the bar.

He wears a black tank top with a light weight jacket, the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, he still wears the same jeans. and as always, he wears the balaclava. The only differences is he wears a black leather jacket on top of the light weight one.

"Why do you have to wear that?." I moan as I lean my head against his shoulder.

Ghost chuckles at my childish voice "Cause I want to."

"So you wont take it off?." I still hold my childish tone.

"Nope." Ghost shakes his head.

"Not even for me?." I moan even more.

Ghost begins to laugh and replies with "I'll consider it tonight."

"What's going on tonight?." I ask curiously.

"Well its getting really cold at night and I'm rather lonely." Ghost smiles beneath his mask.

I smirk and reply "As tempting as that sounds, Price is here, and if he comes in on us sleeping together, that really wouldn't be a very good first impression."

"There's always second impressions." Ghost states.

"But they aren't as powerful as the first." I reply.

Just then we step outside of the base into the cool evening air. Ghost then pulls the cover off his motorcycle.

I put my hand on my hip and say "Is it really a good idea to be driving a motorcycle in snow?."

Ghost gives me a inward smirk then gets on "It would be a shame if you weren't able to come with me to the bar."

"Bastard." I grumble as I get on the motorcycle.

He chuckles then says "If you get cold you can always cuddle closer."

"I hate you." I say as he starts the motorcycle up.

"I love you too." He grins as he pulls out of the parking space.

It's cold, far too cold for my likings, I will never understand Ghost, he always wants to drive that damn truck in the summer and use his motorcycle in the winter, where's the damn logic!?

I begin to shiver as I press myself to his back.

"Cold?." Ghost guesses

"Fuck you!." I say as my teeth chatter.

He laughs then says "Were almost there if it makes you feel better."

"Do you think their all there?." I ask

"Probably, MacTavish and Price use to go to the bar all the time." Ghost replies.

"Sounds about like them." I say with a nod.

"So what are you going to talk about with Price?." Ghost asks

"Well he seemed to be wondering how I got on the Taskforce, so I guess ill start there." I reply.

"Does he know?." Ghost asks.

"What do you mean?." I ask slightly confused.

"About your childhood." Ghost has been careful on how he puts it, ever since I had told him, he seems so gentle about it, and rarely ever brings it up.

"Of course he knows, we wouldn't be so close if he didn't." I say with a shake of my head. Sense I've been able to vent about my childhood to Ghost I feel like it isn't to bad to talk about it on occasion.

"So I take it he'll probably ask what happened after you went to the orphanage." Ghost replies.

"It's a safe guess." I say as I lean my head against his back.

"And what are you going to tell him?."

"Well, what I told you, that I was adopted and was deprived of love for the rest of my life." I say flatly.

"Actually you aren't deprived of love, I make sure of that." Ghost smiles.

I return the smile and say "You probably give me an unhealthy overdose of love, too be honest."

Just then we pull into a parking lot.

"You right, I do." Ghost says with a prideful nod.

When we get parked I get off and say "You pamper too much."

Ghost then gets off and says "I don't pamper you, you have high expectations."

"Which I must say, has too be a good thing." Ghost smiles as he grabs my waist then pulls me closer to him.

"That wasn't to bad now wasn't it?."

"Can it skull face." I grumble back.

"Don't be like that." Ghost says his grip becomes tighter on my waist.

"Let go." I say as we get to the door.

"No." Ghost says in his childish tone.

"Ghost!." I say as I look at him.

"Price can go fuck a duck for all I care, he's gonna have to find out sooner or later." Ghost states.

I can help but to laugh and say "God your so abusive!." I the open the door and walk in with him.

It feels like a bar, only drunk people smell bloody weird, the walls seem to be in good shape. the wood floor is beaten down with tons of trash.

I only see Roach at the counter sitting. Me and Ghost sit by him.

"Where's the two old bastards?." I ask over the loud music.

Roach shrugs and says "How the hell should I know."

Me and Ghost then take are jackets off as I my eyes scan the room, they probably got lost.

Just then the bartender comes over

"What can I get you two." He then winks at me.

I attempt to do a half smile, but it seems completely fake so I just say "Whisky, bottled."

"I like a women who can hold her drink!." He says with a chuckle.

I give a fake small smile in return, it probably looks like that type of smile that says _I cant believe you just said that, but I'll be nice anyways _

Ghost thinks for a moment then says "Get me a mixed drink."

"What type?." He asks

"Coke mixed with rum, vodka and beer."

The man chuckles once again and says "I like you two."

He then goes off to get our drinks.

"Always the one to have mixed drinks, god your gonna die from that one day, if not from your cancer sticks." I remark.

Ghost then pulls his balaclava above his mouth and takes out a cigarette and lights it up and begins to smoke.

"You're doing that just cause I said it would give you cancer, didn't you?." I say with a sigh

He blows the smoke from his mouth and says "Aye."

Just then Price and MacTavish sit to the right of Roach.

"What took you so long?." I scold.

"Soap got us lost." Price snaps back.

"Pfft, figures." I grumble as the bartender comes back with our drinks,

"A whisky for the lovely lady, and a mixed drink for the man." He then sets down our drinks and takes Price and MacTavishs orders.

"Static didn't want to come?." I ask.

"She hates bars." MacTavish reminds me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the last time." I chuckle.

The last time Static had went to a bar with us, she ended up getting puked all over by a drunk Toad.

I take a swig of my whisky then say "Alright old man, come on we need to talk."

"Don't take too long." Ghost says with a frown,

I smile and say "I cant promise I'll be coming back."

Me and Price then go to a table.

"What the hell do you want to know?." I ask as I take another drink from my whisky.

"How did you get on the Taskforce." Price says instantly.

I smirk and say "You forget I'm 23, I joined the military when I was 18, I had joined the Taskforce only 6 months ago."

"And when you were 15, what happened then?." Price presses further, I knew he would ask all of this.

"I did get adopted, it wasn't the most greatest family I had ever had, but they fed me and gave me clothing, can't complain there."

Price leans in his seat and thinks for a moment "Stone, what type of bloody last name is that?."

"Does it look like I got much of say in the matter." I reply flatly.

"We're going to the court clerk tomorrow." Price informs me.

"Why are we going there?." I question as I raise my eyebrows.

"You are a Price, not whatever the hell a Stone." Price announces.

I rub the temple of my head and say "I don't suppose I get much of choice in this either."

"No you don't, and let me guess your dating Him." Price points to Ghost.

I give a slow nod and say "Yes, I've been dating him for 6 months, there's no need to go over there and get into a fist fight."

Price gives me a stern look, that type of look a father would give a daughter when she said she has a boyfriend.

"I'll have a talk with him."

"6 months!." I say with a slightly depressed look.

"Doesn't mean a thing." Price replies.

"But-

"I'll talk to him." Price says roughly, I glare at him like a teenage girl.

"He's really sweet to me." I say.

"And he's very dark." Price adds.

"He's not that dark." I reply.

"Abusive childhood, tortured into almost complete insanity isn't dark?." Price raises his eyebrows.

I keep my glare and say "He's recovered, he's completely sane, he's over his torture and childhood."

"I'm slightly scared to ask how you know that." Price gives a grim expression, I completely understand what he's getting at.

"Cause we don't keep secrets." I say plainly as I take gulp of my whisky.

"And he knows about your childhood?." Price asks.

I sigh and say "Yes, he does, look I know you want to protect me, but I've been with Ghost for 6 months, It isn't very long for someone like you, but it feels like forever to me, please be nice."

Price begins to grumble stuff under his breath as he then picks up his whisky and takes a long drink.

"Fine." He finally mumbles.

I smile and say "Good."

After a moment of silence I say "Everyone thought you were dead, I take it you were captured and put in the gulag."

Price gives a nod confirming my guess.

There's a comfortable silence afterwards. But it's quickly taken away when I see a girl by Ghost, he looks annoyed as he puts his drink to his lips. I see him glance at me with the clear look of _Get over here now!_

I smile with then look of _I'll let you suffer a little longer._

"And he's talking to another girl." Price says dryly.

"He's quite annoyed too." I reply with a smile.

"I suppose you still have that weird vibe." Price guesses, I see a faint smile on his lips.

"It hasn't given me much to work with lately, but yes." I give a small smile "I should probably go save his arse from that slut, but I'm not really in the mood." I learn back in my seat and lift my bottle up and say "Cheers!."

I then take a long drink of it and set it on the table, I give a sigh then get up.

"In the mood now." Price says.

"You may want to close your eyes, It's gonna get drastic." I warn

Price smirks then takes a sip of whisky.

I walk over to Ghost and say "Ello love." I then pull him into a nice long and sweet kiss. Price is probably having a heart attack, but he can't say I didn't warn him.

When I finally break the kiss I see the girl has disappeared. Ghost grabs my waist and pulls unto his lap,

"It's about damn time!." Ghost says.

I smirk then say "Be lucky I was in a giving mood today."

"Does this mean you'll be sleeping with me tonight?." Ghost asks with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe?." I reply with a doubtful look.

"Please." Ghost says. I glare at him as he repeats "Please."

"You sound like a child!." I say with flat expression.

"Please! I'm gonna start having nightmares again if you aren't with me." Ghost still has a childish tone.

"Fine! Alright I'll be with you tonight, but only for tonight." I finally shut him up.

Ghost smiles letting his dimples show. Dammit why does he have to be so cute when he's this needy.

He then tries to pull me in for another kiss, I would let him do so if we were alone, but I stop him.

Ghost frowns for a second.

"I done kissed you once, it was quite long too, not to mention I'm in your lap."

"Your point?." Ghost asks as he pulls his balaclava back down.

"Price will probably come over here and break your neck if you try anything else."

Ghost sighs and replies with "I guess I'll wait un tell were alone."

I smirk and hop off his lap "I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

"You two are so adorable." A drunk Roach says.

Me and Ghost exchange looks.

I then say "Roach do you mind if I look at your pockets."

"No." Roach burps.

I smile then dig into his pockets.

"What the hell are you doing!?." Ghost seems slightly confused.

"Getting this out." I say as I pull out Roach's wallet.

I the begin to dig through his money then pay for his drinks.

"If he's drunk, he wont probably wont remember us even here, which means I don't have to buy drinks." I smile still.

"I love you, did I ever tell you that?." Ghost says.

"Only when I do something oddly cute to you." I say with a smug look.

After a moment Ghost then says "Alright I'll pay for drinks and lets go, I'm a little tired."

"Hm you didn't look tired before I said I would stay the night with you." I state.

"Get over it." Ghost replies as he sets the money down.

Once we get our jackets on we say goodbye too a half way drunk Soap and perfectly sober Price.

We then go out to the motorcycle.

"I hate you." I say with the shake of my head as we get back on the motorcycle.

"I love you too." Ghost replies with a smile.

**Wassup People!? So I finally have the chapter done! WOOHOO! I am so sorry this took so long! but I was feeling up to writing for the past few days. But here it is. and yes it's 7000 words! ZOMG I've only did 6k in words so this is the longest I've written xD. **

**So we now have Price in the picture and he is instantly still protective of Night ^_^ which by the way, Price in the next chapter is going to have a 'Father\Boyfriend' talk with Ghost, Oh crap how is that gonna turn out?**

**Lol, sorry that Price and Night didn't have some fluffy reunion, lol I was half way disappointed myself, but it will get better soon :)**

**Oh and I just put up a story called Memory's Of The Past, which is about Night's old life in the S.A.S. when she was 14 :D**

**Night: Once again we find ourselves at bar ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)**

**Ghost: At least there isn't any perverts ╣[-_-]╠ **

**Night: I love you too ✿ ‿ ✿**

***Price sitting in bush with evil face*: Just wait... (◞≼◉ื≽◟ ;益;◞≼◉ื≽◟)Ψ**

**(LAWL da face!)**

**Roach: *See's Price in bush* (C_C(...)C_C)... WTF (」゜ロ゜)」**

**Soap: *Ignores everyone* DANCE PARTY ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ **

**Hehehe I always wanted to do that :D**

**Anyways I'm off Thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry for grammer mistakes.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	6. Oh, So You Like My Daughter?

**Disclaimer: I only own Night and Static.**

**Warning: There will be abnormal POV switching. You have been warned xD.**

* * *

Darkness fills our room, I give a long sigh as Ghost pulls me closer to him. It's just something he does naturally in his sleep, I suppose he made a habit of it.

I don't understand why I cant sleep...I take that back, it's probably cause of this major headache that has been throbbing in my head for the past 20 minutes. I gently escape Ghosts arm and slip from out of the warmth of the bed.

The air is very cold, I guess it was a ridiculous to wear a pair of shorts to bed. But Ghost is like a living heater.

It's freezing, and here I am, in a cropped white top and a pair of gray gym shorts.

_Only you, Alex... _

That's when it hits me, Price said we were going to the court clerk today to get my last name changed.

_Alexandria Scarlett Price...Not bad._

When I get to the Mess Hall I quickly begin to dig through the medicine.

I take one glance at a digital clock, 3:44 in the morning, splendid.

"Couldn't get any sleep either lass?." MacTavishs voice startles me.

"Not with this headache pounding in my head." I grumble as I find the Tylenol.

MacTavish looks at me for a second then says "How's the weather?."

I glare at him, he is wearing a long sleeve and a pair of jeans.

"Cloudy with a chance of pain headed your way." I retort as I get a glass of water.

MacTavish chuckles and says "I guess you and your boy toy were sleeping together?."

I take a sip of water then frown "Boy toy is a bit of a understatement don't you think?."

Mactavish nods then says "I forgot, he's a man toy."

I chuckle amused "Should I ask why you aren't sleeping with your femme fatale?."

Mactavish shoots me a glare, I beam a smile in return as I take the Tylenol.

"She said she didn't want to sleep with a drunk scot." MacTavish grumbles.

I chuckle and say "I don't blame her, but then again, who wants to sleep with any kind of drunk?."

"Go sleep with your man toy." MacTavish growls.

I smile and say "I'm gonna go sleep with my man toy." I then head for the door and say "Be a doll and don't tell Price about my sleeping habits."

"Yeah yeah." MacTavish grumbles as I walk out.

Once I get to my room... Well actually Ghosts room, but we use to share it before Static joined the team.

I enter the room, a small dim light barely lights the room, I then close the door to see Ghost sitting in bed with a frown.

"I was worried." Ghost states.

I roll my eyes and say "That the boogie man got me? Ghost we're in base."

"Not that type of worried, I wasn't sure if you had left me during the night." Ghost crosses his arms.

I walk over to the bed and say "I couldn't do that, cause if I did, you would be a persistent bastard, Go straight into my room pick me up and take me back to your bed."

Ghost grabs my waist and yanks me down on the bed.

"That's exactly what I would do." Ghost says as I slip back under the warm covers.

I wrap my arms around Ghosts neck and rest my head on his chest.

"Were did you go anyways?." Ghost asks curiously

I shake my head and say "Massive headache, I couldn't get any sleep."

"You could of woke me up." Ghost replies.

I raise my eyebrows and look up at him, those captivating grayish blue eyes look down at me, his tan has faded just a little, I still to this day wonder how his face is so tan when he keeps it stuffed in his balaclava.

I run my fingers through his black hair and say "What? So you could just complain about my complaining?."

I'm happy to see his face out of that balaclava, it seems like I rarely ever see his face when we aren't in bed.

"I could of made you feel better." Ghost replies as he pulls me closer.

"Yes well so can Tylenol." I smile tiredly as I yawn.

Ghost smiles and says "You need to get some sleep, my little Night owl."

"This Night owl is not tired." I object.

Ghost has had various of nicknames for me, his most used one is probably 'Love' but when we're alone he will call me his 'Little Night Owl', I slightly resent that nickname, and he knows it too.

Ghost gives me a smirk and says "You get quite hateful when your tired."

"I do not!." I snap back.

"It's ok, I find it rather cute." Ghost says as he runs his fingers through my hair.

I sigh grumpily as I lay my head back against his chest. Its silent for awhile, but its nice and comfortable, I begin to doze off. And the last thing I see is Ghost smiling a _I told you, you were sleepy _smile.

**{TRACKING: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING!: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

**{Success!}**

**{Ghosts POV}**

I smile to see her resting peacefully against my chest, I'm glad to see she's safe in my arms, were nothing can hurt her.

Night is already asleep, but I still run my fingers through her reddish brown hair.

My thoughts suddenly shift to proposing to her. How am I going to do it? More in importantly when... It suddenly dawns on me that Alex said Price was taking her to the court clerk today to get her name changed.

This means she will be Price's daughter. Which means I'm going to have to ask for his permission to marry her...

_Shit!_

I had originally asked MacTavish cause he was a brother to her, and of course he full heartily said yes. But we're talking about Price here.

I could tell at the bar Price knew we were dating. And by the looks of it Price seems more then ever protective of her, which puts me in a real shitty position.

Today is the day I'm going to have to ask Price if I can marry Alex, I begin to feel nervous, oh hell how do I bring up that conversation.

_Oi Price! So I know we haven't seen each other in awhile but I am totally in love with your daughter so can I marry her?_

No, no, no! That wouldn't work.

"Oh god what are you stressing about now?." Night yawns as she looks up at me.

"I really hate your vibe." I say was I brush the back of my hand against her cheek.

Night gives me a sleepy smile that makes my heart melt.

"Seriously, you look really on edge, what's on your mind?." She asks as she sits up,

_Oh well you see I'm going to purpose to you but I need to ask Price for his permission. _Hmm, probably not a good idea to say that.  
I shake my head and say "Just everything."

Night raises her eyebrows and says "Details?."

"It's nothing love, get some rest, you'll need it for today." I say as I turn the small lamp off.

"You know I don't like it when you act like this." Night sighs as she turns her back to me.

"Trust me on this, I don't want to ruin the surprise, Now get some rest." I say I wrap my right arm around her waist the extend my left arm for her to rest her head against.

"Ok, but you better spill it soon or I might go insane." Night jokes as she yawns.

"Got to bed, your drunk Night." I say as I lean down then give her a quick kiss.

It isn't very long before Night is once more asleep. I yawn and rest my head against hers and think

_Your one hell of a package, you know that right?_

She then begins to smile in her sleep as she cuddles closer to me I sigh then think

_But then again, for how cute you are, I think Id take a bullet through the head any day for you._

I yawn then close my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

Light streams through the blinds as I open my eyes. Alex is still asleep so I carefully grab my phone off the nightstand.

8:39 in the morning, not too bad. Despite the restfully night I had, it still doesn't change the nervousness I have for asking Price about the proposal.

"Good morning." Night smiles as she stretches her arms.

I brush her bangs from her face. She originally never had bangs, but 5 months ago when she got a haircut she was determined to have them.

"You seem happy." I note

She smirks then says "I'm always happy."

"Not true. You can be pissed." I correct her with a smile.

Night returns the smile then says "That's just depends on who's pissing me off."

"Normally Me, Static, and McaTavish." I reply.

"You forgot Roach." Night says as she pulls herself to sitting position.

"Well aren't you the smartarse." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

She groans then says "I have to get ready."

This makes me groan and say "Can't I come?."

Night laughs as she begins to pry my hands off of her "Look you can bond with Price later, but for now, you can stay here."

I groan like a child and say "Please!."

"Oh here we go again." Night says with a sigh as she gets out of the bed.

"You wouldn't be so cold if you just got back in bed." I state.

"Ghost, if our relationship was up to you, we'd just lay in bed all day and cuddle." Night gives me a smirk.

I cross my arms and say "We'd go on missions too."

"Look, I have to go take a shower, Price is probably ready, I'll be back soon." Night then leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

"Try not to get yourself killed!." I call out to her as she shuts the door, I hear her laugh outside of the door.

I sigh then lay back down in bed. After another 30 minutes I force myself to get up. I the pull on a tank top then grab a black pull-over. I the grab my phone and call Night.

"Ello love, how's It going?." I ask when I hear her say hello.

_"Ghost, I just left you thirty minutes ago." _Night says flatly.

"Doesn't mean a thing, are you a Price yet?." I ask slightly curious,

_"I'll call you when I am, but we're still on our way up to town. Look I gotta go, alright?."_

I sigh then say "Bye, love you."

_"Love you too, bye." _

She then hangs up.

Groaning I put my balaclava on and sunglasses then trudge out the door.

When I get to the Rec. room the first thing I see is Static kissing MacTavish.

I groan even more to see that I don't have Night with me.

MacTavish breaks their kiss then turns to me with a smirk "Jealous much?."

"Fuck off." I spit out as I sit down at the table.

Static shares the same smirk MacTavish has, she then says "Ghost, Night is only going to be gone for a few hours, is your life really that hard without her?."

"Yes, yes it is." I reply flatly as I rest my head on the table.

"He's become very dependent on her." MacTavish states as he wraps his arm around Statics waist.

I glare at him then say "I have not!."

"I guess he's become very childish as well." Static adds.

I groan then say "Just go away."

MacTavish chuckles then says "Good luck mate."

"With what?." I ask curiously.

"Talking to Price about the surprise." MacTavish winks as he walks out.

Sighing, I go to the couch and lay down, I'm not sure what to do with myself, and that's a first to say.

Just then I suddenly feel pain in my gut as Roach sits on my stomach.

"Sup babe."

"Don't make me sup your babe." I scold as I push him onto the ground. He yelps then says "You look like a lost puppy without Night around, sad bro, just sad."

I ignore him and turn to face the couch.

"Hey, you wanna do something fun?." Roach asks as he gets up. "Let really, really fun?." Roach then gets up by my face.

"If you're talking going to a stri-

"Come on, ill tell you on the way!." Roach suddenly yanks me off the couch and down the hallway.

"Where the fuck our we going?." I sputter out as I adjust my sunglasses.

"Did you hear about that tricked out ride MacTavish just got for the team?."

I look at him for a second then say "Roach, is this really a good idea?."

"It'll be fun! Besides it'll get your mind off of your girlfriend." Roach pats my back.

I sigh then say "You better be a good driver."

* * *

"HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT!." I yell as Roach quickly dodges the basketball court.

"YEAH BABY!." Roach screams as he presses his foot on the gas.

The wind makes Roach's eyes water as he continues to go faster and faster. The cold wind spits straight in our face as I finally yell "That's it! That is it! I'm driving!." Roach gives me a pout in return.

Roach finally stops and lets me get in the drivers seat.

I rub my hands together and get ready to drive.

"Hurry up!." Roach whines.

"Shush!." I say as I suddenly press my foot against the gas.

We then fly back in our seats.

"HOLY CRAP AND I WAS WRECKLESS!? GO LEFT!." Roach screams over the noisy wind.

I take a sharp left turn then do donut.

"GO UP THE RAMP!." Roach yells.

I quickly do so. We then suddenly flew over head then drop back on the ground.

**{TRACKING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!}**

**{TRACKING: Samira 'Static' Jones...}**

**{Success...}**

**{Statics POV}**

I give a soft sigh as I rest my head against MacTavishs chest. It's been a rather quiet day, Night is in town with Price getting her last name changed, which makes Ghost act like a small child. His face, I had never seen his face before, un tell I had seen him with Night in the Rec. room.

I had always figured Night had seem him with his mask off, but I was always to skittish to ask what he looked like.

Ghost looks like any other battle hardened soldier, but he acts mysterious, that type of mysterious that Night has about her. Probably a dark past is what causes it.

"What do you think Night is doing right now?." I ask quietly.

MacTavish smirks then says "Probably arguing with Price."

I give a tired yawn then sit up. Causing MacTavish to frown.

I beam a smile and say "I'm not gonna be a lazy ass and lay around, unlike some people..."

MacTavish pulls a pillow over his face and groans "You're such a fun sucker."

I give him a cheeky look then dash out of the room. I decide to go out of the base and get some sunlight. After I get my jacket on I take a step outside into the cold air. And suddenly a car flies past me, I mean literally right next to me.

Snow hits my face and the rest of my body as a cold wind whips around me.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKERS!." I scream in a pissed tone.

Even at their distance away I hear childish boy laughs.

Everybody seemed so stunned when they heard me swear like a sailor, I don't know why though, its been something I've done since I joined the military.

Just then the car loops around then suddenly stops by me.

"Get in!." A shivering Roach says.

"Hell no! It's 20 decree's out and its snow and you two are driving a jeep around like a maniac! I could of been fucking road kill!." I scold.

Ghost gives a smug look then says "I was bored, Roach gave me something to do, are you gonna cry like a child or get in?."

I smirk then hop into the backseat.

"YEAH BABY!." Roach hollers as Ghost presses on the gas.

* * *

We all eat in the Mess Hall, Me, Roach and Ghost are all shivering with red cheeks, (I can't see Ghost's face obviously but I'm sure he has a red face from the coldness).

Night walks in and announces "I'm here!."

She then looks at us for a second and says "Holy shit, you guys look like you just came out of a freezer."

My teeth chatter and slowly nod then say "Their idea."

MacTavish ignores us then goes to her "So what does it feel like to be a Price?."  
Night smiles then says "Just like old times."  
Price gives a smug look as he sits down at a table.

Ghost sighs then says "You should go out more often."

"So you can get Roach and Static a flu? No." Night crosses her arms disapprovingly.

"But it was fun!." Roach gives big puppy eyes.

Night shakes her head and says "Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaining when I'm on a mission and you're stuck at base with the flu."

Ghost stretches out his arms and says "Come here."

Night gives him a sharp look that says _Price is here you bitch, are you crazy? _well...that's what it looks like to me.

Ghost seems to be able to decode it as well cause he gives a pouty sigh then says "Please."

It seems weird, Ghost can be such a sweetheart, but only to Night, if it weren't for her being here. I would look at him as another hard ass lieutenant.

"Ghost, we'll talk about this later." Night still keeps her sharp look. It seems like they're just talking through facial expressions, I mean Night has a seriously freaky vibe, that type of vibe to know when your about to scare her. And it seems to be important cause he sighs then looks at the table.

MacTavish pulls a loose arm around me and pulls me to sit down next to him.

"So how did the paper work go?." I ask curiously.

Night smirks then says "It was very dull, and Price was breathing down my neck the whole time."

"You were going slow." Price retorts sharply.

She crosses her arms then says "I learned it from you old man."

I chuckle and whisper to MacTavish "How is he even protective of her?."

MacTavish lets a small smile onto his lips and whispers back "You'd be surprised."  
He then sighs and shakes his head "Poor Ghost."

"What do you mean?." I ask curiously as I look at Ghost.

MacTavish shakes his head and says "You'd blab if i told you."

I give him a resentful look then say "What? It's not like Ghost is gonna ask for Price's permission to marry Night."

MacTavish smirks then says "Maybe not, but it's along the lines."

I shake my head and say "Whatever."

**{TRACKING!: Samira 'Static' Jones...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!}**

**{TRACKING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{Success}**

**{Ghosts POV}**

I give a soft sigh as a sleeping Night rests her head on my chest. Even with all the noise in Rec. room she's still asleep.

"You two look so sweet!." Roach says in a teasing voice,

I run my fingers through her hair and smirk "Why don't you get a girlfriend yourself...Oh wait forgot you can't."

"Yeah cause i'm something called Forever Alone." Roach gives a smug look.

Archer pops up and says "To Roach a girl is like a Ferrari, Roach always wanted a Ferrari."

"Damn right I want a Ferrari." Roach gives a genuine look.

"Heads up Archer, cause when Roach says he's sleeping with his crush, he usually means the fizzy drink."

"Seriously what's up with you and Night calling soda a fizzy drink!?." Roach asks.

I shrug and say "That's what we call it back in England."

"And your other terms like, Prat, or lorry, I mean seriously what the fuck is a trolley?."

I give a smirk then say "A Prat is... lets just say a term for a moron, a Lorry is a truck and a Trolley is a car, god you are dumb."

Night gives a small sigh as she shifts around, I smile at her cuteness then kiss her forehead. I frown knowing what I need to do.

I softly get off the couch to live Night to rest. That's when I head for the Mess hall to talk to Price. When I get there he and MacTavish are sitting at a table talking. I sit next across from Price.

After a moment MacTavish looks at me then says :I'll leave you two to get down to business."

He then leaves us.

It's silent for a moment, of course I'm nervous, I mean I have never felt this nervous before.

"So you're my Daughters boyfriend?." Price grits his teeth

I give a slow nod then say "It's what I've come to talk too you about."

Price sits there for a minute then says "Continue."

"Alex and I have been together for awhile and when I say this I am dead serious. I love her Price, I mean I wouldn't know what to do with my life without her."

Price shifts at my words and says "What are you saying?."

I gulp then say "I'm saying I need your permission to marry her."

Silence fills the air as Price gives me a glare.

After a long moment his gruff voice fills the silence "Lets get one thing straight..."

_Oh shit._

"My daughter may be 23 but she's still young and still has a fragile heart, if you break it, I have an assault rifle, a shovel and hell of a lot of land, I'm sure your corpse wouldn't be missed by her."

Price then gives another glare as I stay silent.

"If you try to touch her in any dirty way I will remove your hands. If I catch you violating her I will, and I mean I will remove your manhood from you. Do I make myself clear?."

I swallow down my fear and nod.

"And I will continue to protect her un tell her last name is Riley."

I sit there shocked then finally say "I have your permission?."

Price straightens himself and says "As long as you follow my rules you do."

There's a moment of silence I then say "What makes you think I would violate her."

Price shakes his head and says "I don't. But I need to make myself clear on what I'd do to you if you did."

"Now get back to Alex before I change my mind."

I nod then say "Thank you, sir." I then walk out and back to the Rec. room. I understand Prices protective attitude to her, I would expect nothing less.

She does have a fragile heart, that I would never on my life think of breaking, but Price doesn't know me. Alex is very tender and needs somebody like Price to protect her in a fatherly manner.

Do I deserve her? Probably not... And I'm sure Price would agree.

If anything Alex is lucky to have someone so intimidating as Price as a father.

Once I get back onto the couch I gently wrap her in my arms, she still sleeps peacefully.

_I know you just got your last name changed to Price, but I'm really beginning to see you as Alex Riley. _I smile at the thought as I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**Wassup People!? OMG the POV switching... I haven't done so may since the first chapter of A Ghost In The Night, So I know this took forever, but you can all thank WheresDaBeef for getting me off my butt and doing this chapter :D And honestly once I forced myself out of writers block it was really fun to do!**

**I seriously wanted to put a flashback in this, but I didn't think it went well with the chapter so i didn't do it. I also never thought of Static as much of a cusser as the rest of the team is, but i decided I would make her like this cause I wanted too.**

**But I also said that there was a Soap\OC so I decided I'd do a quick POV for her, and honestly I'm so use to writing MacTavish as a big brother it felt super weird. LOL.**

**Lol another thing that in the last chapter I completely forgot to do, Night is actually 23 in this, lol I actually said in last chapter she was 22, well she's actually 23 in this, so Imma go back to change that :P**

**I think I had a seriously wicked time writing Prices direct threats to Ghost about Night xD.**

**But they were meant to scare the crap out of Ghost. Lol I feel kinda bad for Ghost, I mean 6 months is awhile and Price has just reunited with her, but I just feel like Price needs to make it clear to Ghost that there's no funny business... But honestly all of the things Price named off Ghost hasn't really done.. That of I just havnt wrote about it xD.**

**WHY DO I MAKE MY AUTHOR NOTES SO LONG?! ;-****;**

**Next chapter will be... the next mission, I honestly am too lazy to go look up which mission is next so whatever mission comes after The Gulag I will be writing.**

**Omg Ghost is gonna purpose soon! *FANGIRLING***

**Me: Omg Ghost I freaking love you...**

**Ghost: WTF? Who are you?**

**Me: *Whispers* Your biggest fan, *TACKLES LIKE ANIMAL!***

**Ghost: Holy *Censored***

**Me: *See's Night, starts running***

**Night: That's right you dirty *Censored* run!**

**xD.**

**Anyways, sorry for grammer mistake and I hope you guys have a wonderful day!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	7. Well, This Just Got Worse (Contingency)

"Uplink nearly complete." MacTavish informs us. "General Shepherd you're online with Captain Price."

"Back from the brink, Captain." Shepherd says lowly.

"'Out of the frying pan' is more like it." Price corrects him "This world looks more like hell than the one I just left." he shakes his head with a displeased look.

"We thought we'd recover the ACS before the Russians could crack it..." Shepherd begins with "We were wrong."

"Then Makarov turned the U.S. into his scapegoat. Next thing you know there's flames everywhere."

After a moment Shepherd then says "What's this image you're sending me?."

"You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it." Price replies.

I give a smug look to hide my smile.

"Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame." Price states.

"Price, you've been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son." Shepherd gives a warning growl.

Price gives a smirk then says "Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?."

"Always." Shepherd says simply.

"We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang." Price continues.

I can here Shepherds agitated sigh as he says "You've been in the gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov."

Price shakes his head and stubbornly says "No time, Sir. We need to end this war today."

"I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to...-

_**Connection Terminated.**_

I exchange a smug look with Price as he says "Looks like we lost our connection."

* * *

_Task Force 141..._

_Alexandra 'Night' Price_

_14 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia._

I quietly follow Price as we approach Roach from his landing.

MacTavish begins to speak but I look up at the sky to see activity.

"Roger that Soap. I've found Roach. He appears to be intact." Price informs "We're going northwest to the sub base, over."

"I like your hat Night." Roach whispers.

"Damn you." I sputter quietly as well.

I had made another bet with Roach, one id rather not like to discuss. And cause I lost it, I had to wear the same hat that Price does... it doesn't look half bad on me, but it isn't my first personal choice for a fashion statement.

Cause I have to wear this damn hat my hair is tied back instead on in a pony tail.

I grip my baby (the M14 EBR) as I hear MacTavishs voice "Copy That. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far east."

_Why didn't I land near Ghost?. _I grit my teeth at the question then think _Probably because you are much better at communicating with Price, not to mention you somehow managed to land literally right on top of Price._

"Tell them to proceed with the mission. We'll regroup if possible." Price says firmly.

My head shoots up ahead as I hear the faint sound of foot steps crunching in the ice.

"Enemy tango's ahead." I say quietly as I crouch.

Price nods then says quietly "Night, Roach follow me and stay out of sight." after this he then says "Contact. Enemy patrol 30 meteors to our front.

We then quickly sprint to the left. Roach crouches next to Price and I lay down in the snow. My fingers begin to numb as I hear Price's voice "Five men, automatic rifles, frag grenades. 1 German Shepherd."

I give a quiet chuckle as I hear MacTavish say "Dogs? I hate dogs..."

We then quickly get up and sprint to the right were a fence is. Bushes tall grass, it's a sniper's safe haven.

"These Russian dogs are like pussy cats compared to the one's in Pripyat."

I smile as I slowly crawl through the bushes.

"Good to have you back, old man."

We quickly go to the through the bushes making the tiniest of noise.

"Patience's...Don't do anything stupid." Price looks more towards Roach then me.

Price _knows _I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I'm too experienced in stealth from him and MacMillan as well as 5 years of mastering the art of stealth.

"What? You think Night isn't gonna be stupid?." Roach hisses quietly with a pout.

Price smirks then says "If I trained her, she isn't going to act stupid." He then presses his back to a tree and says "Convoy coming, get out of sight!."

Me and Roach quickly lay down "Let them pass."

We then hear the convoy come by and after a moment we get up and advance forward then stop once again.

"Two of them stopped for a smoke. Take out one, I'll take out the other." Price says as he aims in.

Before Roach can even aim in on his scope I already take the left one out, I see the right one follow-up after afterwards.

Price gives an approving nod and says "Good." as we advance.

"You little fucker! You took my kill!." Roach quietly scolds me

I see a small smile curl on Prices lips as he moves ahead of us. I smirk and say "I guess you weren't fast enough."

When then crouch behind the railing for the road.

"I'm ready. Lets take them all out at once."

Right as Price says then I quickly take out the handler and dog, Price quickly shoots his target at the same time.

"Beautiful." Price says as we get up.

"Oh my god!." Roach quietly whines.

I quietly chuckle and move up, once get onto the road we quickly sprint across the bridge. It's another silent moment as we move up the hill.

"Things are getting a bit quiet for my likings." I quietly remark as I feel my vibe begin to sense a off-set balance in the air.

Just then we see a few helicopters flew over head.

"Soap, our intel was off. The Russians have a mobile SAM." Price informs as we get closer to a sign in the distance.

"Roger that." MacTavish says shortly.

"Have you found us some transport?." Price asks.

After a moment we then hear "I'm working on it. Out."

I roll my eyes and mutter "Lazy arse muppet."

We then get to very close to sign as my vibe suddenly gives a big warning.

Just then I hear a lot of noise, I know that sound too well I then say "Ah shit!."

"Incoming! Look out!." Price says as armored tank starts shooting at us "Follow me!.". We quickly dash to the right side as begin to run through the woods.

"Into the woods. Lets go! Lets go!."

"YOLO BITCHES!." Roach screams as he dashes ahead of us.

Tree's begin to fall everywhere. After a moment Price stops then crouches and looks behind us.

"Slow down. Their vehicles can't follow us this far."

We quick go forward then hear Russian's talking, we go to the right and behind in bushes.

"Let them pass." Price says quietly "Looks like their searching for us."

We then see them slowly pass us. Once there behind us we quickly and quietly advance forward. I look forward and see a big pipe line, we quickly slip to each position un tell we see enemy tango's ahead.

"Dog patrol." Price says quietly as we slip out from our position and head to the next.

"Three man patrol dead ahead." Price informs, I'm already in position and say "Orders?."

"Take them out, or leave them be. Your call." Price answers.

I quickly take out one only to see the other two fall down.

"Nicely done." Price says as we go under the pipe line.

"And who got the double? Yeah I did." Roach with a tone of pride.

I roll my eyes and say "Does this really have to be a competition?."

"Yes." Roach says.

We go a little ways ahead before we once again stop.

"Large patrol at 12'o clock." Prices voice fills the coms "Use a suppressed weapon. We'll have to take them out at the same time."

Roach zooms in on his sniper and mutters "Cause we take RPG's with us on stealth missions."

I give a silent chuckle as I zoom in as well.

"Take the two on the right." Price says.

Me and Roach quickly do so. Price has no trouble with his

"Well done." Price says as we quickly advance forward. Price is someone who wants to keep a mission short and simple, if you do you're job right Price will be pleased and wont be afraid to say so, it's one of my favourite things about him.

If you don't do it right however, prepare for a harsh, pride hurting comment.

We then get to hill, Price lays down and says "We got another dog patrol."

"I bet you're loving this Tavish." I comment.

"Fuck off." MacTavish growls back.

Price rolls his eyes and continues "Take them out or try to slip past them. Your call."

Me and Roach sit there debating for a second. I shake my head as I lower my sniper as I watch them go up a hill.

Once the enemy tango's have gotten fully up the hill, we quickly follow behind them. We then crouch under another pipe line. We watch them break up then advance forward.

We then make our way up a hill as Price says "Soap, what's the status of our air support, over?."

"A UAV loaded with AGMs is en route to your position." Soap says as we get to the top of the hill.

"Roger that." Price then continues with "This ridge is perfect."

Price then looks at Roach and says "Roach take control of the Predator Drone."

Roach's eyes light up like a candle as he pulls it out.

I give a nervous sigh and say "Is that really a good idea?."

The last time we let Roach use a Predator Drone he almost blew Archer and Static to pieces.

After a moment we suddenly see an explosion "Dammit." I swear under my breath.

This only follows up with Price saying "Bollocks!."

"What just happened?." Soap asks alarmed

"There's a mobile SAM site in the village. It just shot down our Predator." Price explains he then says "Soap we need another Predator!."

He then looks at us and says "Night, Roach lets go."

We then slide down the hill.

"HOLY HELL IT IS FREEZING!." I shriek as I feel the cold snow touch the bare skin of my back.

Roach laughs like a maniac un tell he face plants the fence.

I begin to crack up laughing as he gets up and starts to chase me.

"Stand back!." It feels nice to hear Ghosts voice. But I don't have any time to think or say anything as I try to shake off my pursuer.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE KILL STEALING MOTHERFUCKER!."

Price face palms then says "Roach, Night they know we're here. You might want to grab different weapon."

"NOT UNTELL I KICK HER LITTLE ASS!." Roach screams as we hear gunfire.

We hear Ghost say a few more things, but he's stopped by this when he see's Roach chasing my arse.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!." I scream as I quickly dodge bullets and Roach's arms, I swear I can almost see Ghost face palming this time, Ghost then says "Check your fire! Check your fire! Friendly's coming in at your 12."

Once Roach stops chasing me I quietly dive roll to cover next to Ghost.

"My arse is frozen!." I exclaim as I adjust my sniper.

I can hear Ghost snicker and say "I'm pretty sure it's always been frozen."

After a couple of minutes I hear Ghost say "I like the hat."

"Oh screw you!." I spit out as I quickly run for cover by Price.

This village is a complete mess. Even in cover I quickly dodge bullets.

"Enjoying yourself?." Price asks as he tosses a grenade.

"A little tight on places to take cover, but yes." I say as I quickly fire my sniper.

We suddenly see a explosion hit the ground

"Who the fuck gave Roach the Predator Drones!?." Static hisses on the Coms.

"Blame Price." Me and Roach both say at the same time.

We then hear Soap say "AGM missile online."

"TAKE COVER!." I scream I dive into the snow as the Predator hits close by us.

After Roach flushes them out with AGMs we finally can advance up.

"Soap, we've linked up with Ghost and the rest of the team."

"Roger that. The second Predator is in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees." Soap replies.

"Hear that Bug? They don't grow on trees." Ghost says as he punches Roaches arm. Roach begins to rub his arm and says "Ow!."

Once we get close to the ledge of a cliff Price crouches and says "There's the submarine! Right below the crane!."

"Roach soften up their defenses with the Predator." Price then gives a grim look and says "And don't miss."

Roach rolls his eyes as he gets out the Predator Drone.

"What for the flashing strobes. That's us." Price warns

After a few seconds we see the Predator hit the chopper.

"That got their attention!." Soap says.

"Thanks for the obvious." I reply as we move down hill.

"The whole base is on alert!." Soap says rather dramatically.

"Ok, we get it." Ghost says slightly annoyed.

"You'd better hurry. You've only got a couple of minutes before that submarine dives." Soap ignores us.

"No pressure right?." I ask.

"No pressure." Soap confirms.

We quickly move down hill as we dodge bullets.

"Hey Night! Do you think we could get something to eat after this?." I hear Static call out as we take cover.

I quickly throw a grenade then say "Depends on where."

We then get to the fence, I then hear Static say "Oh shit Roach has another AGM!."

Me and Static both scramble to find cover.

"Apple Bee's?." Static suggests as we continue to press up.

"Eh how about Red Lobster, I'm gonna be in the mood for sea food after this."

Static nods then says "Sounds good."

We then quickly run into a building.

"Are you guys talking about eating?." Ghost asks as he presses his back against the wall.

"No, you are not coming with us." I say firmly.

Ghost rolls his eyes and says "Cause I wanted to come in the first place."

When they go out the other side of the building

"Your halfway there!." Soap informs us.

We then see another huge explosion.

"YEAH BABY!." Roach hollers as he runs ahead of us.

I quickly sprint next to Roach and say "Me and Static are getting some sea food after this, wanna come?."

"Sweet!." Roach says we take cover by a few creates

We then hear Soap say they have an AGM online.

"That's my role call." Roach says as he pulls it out.

I roll my eyes and continue to fire. We then see yet again another explosion.

We quickly run through another gate and across a road, then take cover by large shipping creates.

As we press up I see a house with a staircase on the outside.

Roach then uses another AGM to clear our path. We all quickly sprint to there.

"I'm going to for the sub!." Price calls out as he sprints to the right.

"Cover me from that guardhouse by the west gate!." Price says.

"Roger that!." Ghost says. "Roach, Night we have to get to that guardhouse to the west to cover Price! Follow me!."

I roll my eyes. Me and Roach are already up the steps as he says this.

"Bitch please!." I reply as we get to the top.

"Oh suck it!." Ghost retorts as he follows behind.

I quickly crouch down and aim my sniper, but Price seems to have disappeared.

**{TRACKING!: Alexandra 'Night' Price}...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! 'John' Price...}**

**{Searching...}**

**{Success!}**

I quickly run forward and into the submarine.

"Alright I'm inside the sub! Cover me, I need a few minutes."

Gunfire comes from every different angle, but I don't let this discourage me.

I quickly tosses a few flash bangs and throw one frag then take cover.

When I hear the explosion I quickly come out of cover and begin to fire.

I see the control panel not too far, once the area is cleared I quickly sprint towards the control panel only to be yanked back.

My gun is quickly disarmed from me. The tall man quickly grabs my neck and begins to choke me. Without a second to waste I use my pointer and middle finger and jam it into his throat.

He quickly releases me from his grip. I think punch him straight into the jawbone then kick him in the stomach. After this I reach for dive for my pistol only to be dragged back to him by my foot.

I look at him then kick him in the face.

_Shit! I don't have time for this!._

I then get up and run for the control panel, I quickly activate the silo doors to open, I am once again in another choke hold with the man behind me.

"Price, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat the silo doors are opening on the sub!." Ghosts voice plays on my coms.

Frustratingly I my position my right leg behind his then use my left arm to push him off me, I quickly begin to cough having trouble catching my breath.

"Price, come in! They're opening the silo doors! Hurry!." Ghost says slightly worried.

My eyes go to a pistol on the control panel.

I grab it then shoot him straight in the head. I begin to cough once more to try to catch my breath.

"Price, do you copy? The silo doors are open, I repeat the silo doors are open!." Ghost begins to freak out.

I would laugh at his expression if it weren't for trying to catch my breath.

"Good." Is all I say as I confirm the coordinates for the Missile.

"Wait! Wait! Price no!." Ghost says, "We have a nuclear missile in launch! Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code blank! Code blank!."

I give a sigh of relief then take out a cigar and light it up.

_Mission Success. _I then blow the smoke out of my mouth as I make my way out of the submarine.

* * *

We all sit there in silence waiting for Evac. I give a small sigh to see Alex sitting in Ghosts lap. They speak only a few words to each other.

She's all grown up, she thinks I forget she's 23. No not really. October 18th is her birthday. Not a year went by that I didn't count how old she would be turning.

I take out another cigar and light it up as I see the chopper land.

* * *

Night gives a sigh as she gives me a long stare. It's a cold silence for a minute.

She then tosses a 50 to the middle of the table.

"What!." Soap says pissed.

I roll my eyes then put a 50 down.

"Screw you both!." Soap tosses his cards to the end of the table.

Night then knocks on the table and says "Check."

I smirk then knock on the table.

"Alright kid, lets see what you have." I say still keeping my smirk as I show my cards.

"3 of kind? Damn..." Night sighs as she reveals hers "But last time I checked a Flush beats a 3 of kind."

I groan with a pissed look.

She beams me a smile then takes the money.

"How can you not be taking this serious!?." Ghost suddenly comes in.

Night looks at him and says "What? It's poker."

Ghost rolls his eyes and says "Price just sent a nuclear missile to the U.S. and you're playing poker!."

Night shrugs and says "What do you want me to do? Travel back in time and stop Price from doing it."

I can't help but to roll my eyes, I then chime in and say "Ghost get your panties out of a knot, the missile detonated in Washington's upper upper atmosphere, the HANE from it caused a EMP."

"It still would of be nice to know your plans before you set them into action." Ghost sharply retorts as he storms out.

Night rolls her eyes as well and says "Give him couple hour and few smoke breaks and he'll get over it."

"I honestly don't give a damn if he got over it." I then turn to Soap and say "Deal me back in."

**Wassup People!? OMG I know I know I'm a day late! And yes this chapter is very short.**

**So I thought it would be kinda cool if we got to see what Price did in the submarine so I did his POV, it's probably super duper Inaccurate but blame that on my skills (Which totally suck) for reading the wiki and actually understanding it. So I do apologize if it seems really inaccurate.**

**So I will probably be doing two chapters before I go onto the mission Loose Ends T_T**

**Oh I will also be doing another Static POV next chapter as well :D.**

**Anyways, I'm off, sorry for grammer mistakes and what not,**

**FREE PIE!**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	8. Dark Secrets

**{TRACKING! 'John' Price...}**

**{Searching...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{TRACKING! Samira 'Static' Jones..}**

**{Success..}**

I let out a small giggle to hear MacTavishs whining when I began to crawl out of bed.

"Night's probably gonna get lonely to tonight." I state as I sit up.

"Night is probably cuddling with Ghost watching a horror movie." MacTavish says as I feel his strong arm wrap back around my waist, he quickly pulls me back down by his side.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind me watching with them." I smile.

"You watching a horror movie, oh yeah I'm sure they wouldn't be bothered by your screaming." MacTavish snorts out.

"I do not scream through horror movies!." I give a pissed look.

"How about Silent Hill, should we go over the part where-

"Shut up!." I snap as I shutter, I still remember when Night and Ghost asked if we wanted to watch it with them.

Night has always had this thing with horror, she really likes watching it.

_Nothing beats a Saturday night like a horror movie with Ghost. _I still remember her smile.

It must be different for them... I mean they fight constantly and they've been clearly struggling to stay together.

Me and MacTavish haven't even had a first fight, which I must say is a relief, he's kind, sweet and gentle. I wonder if Ghost is the same with Night.

_"Static, you don't understand, Ghost is someone who is very needy when it comes to us being together." _

Still, I can't see Ghost as someone like that, he sounds like a bitch when we train, he sounds like a bitch when he gets into a fight with MacTavish, I mean he all out of all sounds like a bitch in general.

I don't know how Night got him to open up. Even if Ghost is a bitch, if it weren't for him and Night there would be a good chance that me and MacTavish wouldn't even be together.

And Price, I honestly don't know what to make up of him, he and Night seem to call MacTavish, Soap I guess an old Call sign?

Price and Night obviously hold a close bond with each other, I mean I do know she had bonded with Price when she was 14, but damn, when she said that her and Price shared a special bond I wasn't sure if I was convinced.

Now seeing how they talk towards each other, they definitely act like Father and Daughter.

MacTavish keeps talking this Surprise that Ghost has, and its got me evermore curious,

_Could he be purposing to Night? _One part of me says, but another says _They've been together for 6 months, that's not very long._

But I have seen Ghost and Night together a few times, and they seem absolutely cute together, with Ghost trying to act like he doesn't care and Night... Night just gives him a bubbly look.

I have to admit, they are perfect for each other. I have clearly been sucked into my thoughts cause I feel my lips suddenly pressed to MacTavishs.

Screw horror movies, nothing beats a soft warm passionate kiss on a Saturday night.

I break the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck "What the hell was that for?."

MacTavish gives me a toothy grin and says "You were in space again."

"Are you jealous?." I tease.

"Oh what you and your thoughts have together? Oh no not at all." MacTavish smirks.

After a moment I then say "So you keep talking about this Surprise Ghost has, mind clueing me in?."

MacTavish gives a sigh and pulls me closer "Sorry lass, no can do."

I give a small pout and say "Why not?."

"Cause I told Ghost I would tell, and again you are a blabber mouth."

I let my hands slip from his neck and say "I'm not that big of a blabber mouth."

"I gotta get ready." I mumble as I quickly escape from MacTavishs arms.

He frowns at me and says "What to you mean?."

"Me and Night are going up to Red Lobster, I think Roach is coming to." I say as get out of bed and stand up.

"What no invitation for me and Ghost?."

I smirk and says "The girls need a break from their love life's." I put a hand on my hip.

"Roach is a girl?." MacTavish chuckles as he raises his eyebrows.

"Depends on what mood he's in." I say as I comb my fingers through my hair.

"Bring me back something to eat would you." MacTavish calls out as I open the door.

"Not on your life fat ass." I give a chuckle and shut the door. I then make my way down the hall way and to the Rec. Room.

When I get their I see Toad and Archer cleaning their snipers, Roach is on his phone, and Ghost is laying on the coach was Night laying on top of him, and of course they're watching a horror movie.

"Are you ready? Cause I'm starving." I place my hand back on my hip.

Night gives me a nod then gets up.

Ghost gives her a put out sigh and says "Are you leaving me?."

"Aww, poor little Ghost needs a little love." Night gives a small adorable smile as she says this,

"Yes, yes I do." Ghost says as he reaches his arms out for her. Night then flips him off (Which makes me die of laughter) and says "You can get a little love from Toad."

"Roach are you ready?." I ask, Roach quickly puts his phone in his pocket and trots up to him with a eager expression.

"You better not find a boyfriend while your out." Ghost says as he looks at Night.

"Oh I don't know, I think I just need one night-

"Oh my god I want to hear this just go." Ghost points to the door.

Night beams a smile then gives him a peck on the cheek and says "I'll be back later."

I swear to god they are the most cutest couple I have ever seen.

* * *

Roach sits quickly begins to crack the shell of his crab and says "Im gonna fuck this thing up."

"Oh my god." Night says with disgusted look.

I just laugh and say "Why so serious Night."

"I thought you weren't abusive like me." Night says with a smirk.

"I like ducks, we're talking about a dead crab at the moment." Roach says.

"Still the same." Night replies.

After awhile on eating Roach begins to scan the room.

"So what do girls like?." Roach's question takes both, me and Night by surprise.

"Is bug feeling lonely?." I ask with a grin.

"Will you answer my question." Roach asks annoyed.

Me and Night exchange looks.

"Well a girl wants a guy who is nice, sweet and gentle... A good sense of humor too." I say.

"But she also wants a guy who's strong, brave and willing to stand up for her and be by her side no matter what she goes through." Night finishes.

"So what do I not do?." Roach asks.

"Well you have a good sense of humor, you are very sweet, and adorable." Night smiles as she says thus.

"But you aren't sure what to say to a girl, in the instance of liking her." I finish.

"So what do I talk about?." Roach asks.

"Hmmm." I say.

"I guess it depends on her personality." Night says, I nod in agreement.

"If she's artistic you can talk to her about things that naturally revolve around artistic things, for instance, you're great at drawing, you could talk about methods of how you do it." I say.

"What if she was very shy?." Roach asks caughtiusly.

"Well, that just takes times, if she's really, really shy, it's probably gonna be awhile before you can actually have a conversation with her, just talk about simple stuff, like what your favourite animals are, places you've been, try to avoid asking her personal questions, she'll most likely not answer them and leave the conversation awkward."

"Damn..." Is all I can say, Night seems to know a lot about a shy personality. But I forget what she's told me in the past, Night had told me one time that she was actually a shy person, but she was always put under so much pressure that she just turns out to be bubbly.

"So who's the girl?." I ask.

"What?!." Roach asks with a cough.

"There's a girl you like, isn't there?." Night raises an eyebrow.

"Well... Umm..." Roach tugs at his shirt a little then says "Have you guys met that new nurse..."

"Oh you mean Fiora?." I ask,

Roach blushes and says "Yeah her."

"Oh she is the sweetest little thing!." Night smiles as she says this.

"Isn't she just 19?." I ask.

"Somewhere around there." Night nods.

"So you like her?." I turn to face Roach, his face turns a brighter pink.

"Well..."

"Well?." Night's smile becomes bigger. We both know his answer.

"Yes I like her! Jeez!." Roach says as he takes a gulp of his Dr. Pepper.

Me and Night exchange looks, I then say "Well Roach, lucky for you, we can help."

Roach gives us adorable five year old smile and says "Thank you."

* * *

I small groan escapes my lips as the morning light blinds me. I still hear MacTavishs small snore, so I quietly get out of bed and tip toe to the door.

"Your leaving me already?." His voice makes me jump.

"I thought you were asleep!." I scold

"You didn't answer my question." He counters.

I roll my eyes and slip back in bed. His arms wrap back around me.

"Sam..." MacTavish whispers. He hasn't used my name in awhile...

I give a sleepy smile as I look up at him "Yeah?."

"I love you." He whispers in my ear, giving me goose bumps. MacTavish has show plenty of his affection for me, but he never said he loved me.

Just to hear those three small words makes me give a full grin "I love you too."

**{TRACKING! Samira 'Static' Jones...}**

**{Searching...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!..}**

**{TRACKING! Alexandra 'Night' Price...}**

**{Success!}**

"I hope you didn't find a boyfriend last night." Ghost says as I rest my head against his chest.

I give a soft laugh and say "No I didn't, I seriously doubt anyone could even match how you treat me."

He smirks, "I know I'm a good boyfriend."

I roll my eyes and say "I mean seriously! Who the hell makes their girlfriend ride on a motorcycle in the bloody winter!." As I say this he begins to crack up laughing.

"Way to ruin a romantic moment." Ghost smiles as he kisses my cheek.

I run my fingers through his hair and say "You should wear your mask less."

"What? So everyone can see my ugliness." Ghost jokes.

"You'll be beautiful to me." We both begin to laugh.

I close my eyes for a moment, after a minute I open my eyes and say "What time is it?."

Ghost shrugs and says "Why?."

"Cause I want to know what time it is." I say as I reach for my phone.

His hands grab my waist and pull me back against him.

I sigh slightly annoyed "Ghost, let go."

"You don't need to know what time it is." Ghost stats as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"So you do know what time it is." I say as I look into his grayish blue eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." He gives me another smile then kisses my noes.

"Ghost!.." I whine as I try to reach for my phone. He knows when I check the time I'm probably going to get out of bed.

"We haven't spent much time together." Ghost states.

"We slept together 2 nights in a row, I think we've spent plenty of time together." I say as I try to pry his hands from me.

"Your cute when you're mad, you know that right?." Ghost tries to change the subject.

"What time is it?." I give him a annoyed look.

"Promise you wont leave if I let you look." Ghost replies.

"I promise I wont leave." I grumble.

Ghost loosens his arms, I then reach for my phone and look.

"10:30 in the bloody morning!." I screech I'm about to jump off the bed (Yes I was going to jump), Ghost quickly wraps his arms back around me and pulls me down.

"You bloody muppet!." I growl as I try to pry his hands off me.

He shakes his head and says "Sorry love, but you made a promise."

I give a frustrated groan and give up.

"So why did Roach come with you guys again?." Ghost asks curiously.

I shrug and say "He likes that new nurse, Fiora, so he came with us to ask how to talk to her."

Ghost chuckles and says "She is pretty."

I give a sigh with a hint of depression and anger.

"What?." Ghost asks.

"Oh nothing." I say indicating that it was something, I mean Ghost has said every girl he probably knows is pretty, but he's never called me anything.

"Do you smell that?." Ghost asks

"Smell what?." I ask trying to not show I'm slightly upset.

"Jealousy." Ghost beams me a smile.

I cross my arms, even more upset, and I don't try to hide it.

"How many girls have you said were pretty?." I ask not looking at him.

"Probably more then I can count." He shrugs as if its no big deal.

Silence begins to ring in my ears.

"Alex you aren't actually upset are you?." Ghost asks with a slight frown

I still refuse to look at him.

"Alex you can just say you're mad at me." Ghost says.

_"Twinkle Twinke Little Star."_ I sing making sure he can hear me _"I want to hit you with a car, throw you off a tree so high, hope you break your neck and die."_

Ghost lays there unsure of how to act "Ok... your mad."

"Yes I'm bloody mad!." I say as I sit up "Even before we started dating, I always heard the comments of you saying some girl was pretty, you've multi-able times that Static was pretty, god am I that ugly?."

Ghost sighs and shakes his head "Alex..." tears threaten come from my eyes as I refuse to look at him.

"Alex." Ghost says as he gently puts his hand under my chin and pulls it up so I can look at him.

I give up on trying not to cry, it just gets frustrating to hear the person you love most in the world always complimenting other women on how they were pretty and he never even says anything about you.

"Lots of women are pretty, lots of them. But you Alex, you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, I don't have to say this often cause I've already expressed through how much I love you." Ghost says as he gently wipes my tears.

I wrap my hands around his neck and still silently cry. I'm a girl, I still have insecurities like anyone else. I avoid crying as much as possible, and I definitely avoid crying on someone's shoulder, literally, but sometimes, I just cant hold it.

And this was just one of those times.

"Why are you still crying?." Ghost asks concerned.

"I don't know." I say with a hint of bitterness, but that was a lie, cause I know exactly why I'm crying.

_{8 Years Ago}_

I sit at the table as I silently do my homework.

"Alex! Have you finished my homework?." She comes in, she wears a pair of rhinestone stiletto's, a pair of skinny jeans with a bright pink rhinestone strapless top that shows cleavage.

"Yes Hannah, it's on the coffee table." I say as I continue my work.

She flips her long blond hair out of her face, to show her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Good." Is all she says before she's gone "Oh and by the way, you need to clean the house, I'm having friends over."

"But didn't your parents say-

"My house, my rules, clean the house. I'll be back in a hour." Hannah says with an attitude, she then walks out of the door, and I'm stuck cleaning this bloody house.

When I hear the car leave the drive way, I pull a ring out of my pocket.

I lean head against the table and silently sob. I wish I can go home, to Price and Soap and the rest, were I was appreciated and loved for who I was. I wish all of this pain would go away, it's been a year.

I quickly slip the ring on my left finger, I never wore it in front of them, my so called parents and sister.

Hannah would just take it away without a note of sympathy.

I then walk to the living room, I stop and look in a mirror. I wasn't too bad looking, my hair was still long and curly, the same red color Soap always admired.

If anything, I've gained more of a figure and i'm much bustier then when I was 15.

Unlike Hannah, I was a actual person. I mean I know she's a person too but she unrealistic.

She's unnaturally skinny (I slightly envy that though), she doesn't have much for a figure and yes, she doesn't have much for a bust.

But for some reason, she was every guys dream in school. I then sit down in the computer chair and login onto the computer.

I then begin to do my monthly research.

_S.A.S,_

_Rank: Captain_

_Name: John Price._

I hit enter to see the results. A smile touches my lips, he's still alive

I then type in Soap to see if he's still alive, I still smile and continue.

My heart skips a beat as I see _K.I.A._

_"Do you know what K.I.A. stands for?." _Price had asked

_"Kickin Arse?." _I had guessed.

_"K.I.A. stands for Killed In Action."_

I curl into a ball and begin to cry, he's dead? My hands begin to shake, I quickly type in the rest.

They're all dead, the only who is alive is WallCroft, Price and Soap.

I guess it was good for me to leave the news would of broke completely shattered my heart if Price had told me himself.

After awhile of sobbing, I tell myself to quit, so I do.

I don't know them anymore, I'll never see them again, they're nothing more then a memory.

But they will share some place in my dark, broken and hollow heart.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I quickly log off the computer and begin to clean.

* * *

Music blasts in my ears, tons of people talk, drinks are spilt food covers the floor, people dance in ways that make me uncomfortable just to watch.

"Why the bloody hell did you drag me out of my room!." I yell over the music.

"You need to clean up some of the mess." Hannah replies with a shrug as she walks away. I just decided that I hated being in America, I hate being anywhere that isn't the S.A.S.

I still don't understand why Hannah's parents went all the way to England just to get a girl, makes no bloody sense.

Just then Hannah's boyfriend comes over, Travis, is his name. He's probably one of the few people at school who are nice to me. I don't know why though.

He gives me a grin, showing his perfect pearly whites, he pushes his bangs brown bangs out of his face and says "Enjoying the party Alex?."

"No, not really." I reply dryly.

I'm the only person in school who is even from England, Travis has told me more then one time that he loves my accent.

"So I take it you wont dance with me?." Travis raises his eyebrows as he states this.

I take a look around, everybody is grinding.

"I'm not much for dancing, might as well save face. Besides, aren't you suppose to be with Hannah at the moment?." I give a curious look.

He shakes his head and smiles "Nah, she's hanging with some of her friends, she said she wanted 'Girl time' whatever that's suppose to mean. Come on lets dance."

He grabs my hand, I give an alarmed look and begin to see where this is going.

"I need to go finish my homework." I say as I quickly pull my hand from his.

"What are you scared of a little dancing?." Travis asks with a mischief in his eyes.

"Like that?." I point to a girl and boy grinding, "Yes."

"Come on Alex! Live a little." Travis says.

I shake my head and glare at him "I think I'll be going now."

Before he can say anything I quickly go back to my room. It's small, very small. I have a twin size bed against the wall, a small closet and nightstand, and that's about it other then a small mirror hanging on the wall.

I wipe a little dust off the walls, which are white covered with dirt. I sigh then lay down on my bed, I slip under the covers and pull a pillow over my head to try to stop from hearing the music.

After awhile I slowly drift to sleep. And suddenly I'm awake.

"Hard to get I see." He whispers slowly in my ear.

My body tenses and I know what's about to happen. I'm about to get up but I'm pinned back unto the bed.

He then sits on me and puts duck tape on my mouth.

I close my eyes tight and I let tears trickle down my face as the pain hits me like a ton of bricks. Memory's of my childhood play as he violates me.

* * *

My eyes open slowly, my body still hurts, but he's gone. I rip the duck tape of my mouth, I still lay under the thin blank naked.

I let myself cry cause I know this is going to damage me for life. Shame washes over me. I finally crawl out of bed, trying not to sob when I see blood on the sheets.

With shame and emptiness I pull my clothing back on, knowing I'll never fully recover from this.

**Wassup People!? I know I know! I'm a horrible person, 1. for not updating in awhile 2. making Night's life even more miserable.**

**So this is a short chapter but I did say I was gonna do a Static POV (which I will be do another in the next chapter). Yes it felt utterly weird for her to me all romantic with MacTavish, I still think I did it better with Ghost though.**

**Sorry for that but hey! I still need to adjust to having Static and MacTavish together.**

**Anyways, Alex is keeping her own dark secrets (And there is more terrible stuff to come, LIKE GHOSTS DEATH!). And maybe Roach gets a girlfriend? (Sorry for grammer mistakes :P)**

**Tell me what you guys think. Untell then stay beautiful.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	9. Surprise!

**This chapter is dedicated to SpitfireUSN, you'll see soon enough :)**

* * *

He can't know. It's as simple as that, I love Ghost, I trust him, but this is just one of those things I need to let go of, and revisiting it isn't on my list.

Soap does know, unfortunately, I wasn't going to tell him either, but two months ago I let the cat out of the bag. And yes Soap was completely pissed that I didn't tell him I was raped when I was 16.

But I have every reason to keep it to myself, besides, what's the use in telling Ghost about it?

He can't change the past, nor can I. Even though I've done set it in my mind that I'm not gonna tell him, I still find myself trying to give a convincing excuse on why not too.

I don't like keeping things from him, what would he do if he found out? No he wouldn't do anything other than feel betrayed and hurt that I didn't tell him, and that wouldn't end well either.

"Is everything alright?." His voice startles me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I say with a nervous laugh.

Ghost takes a seat beside me and says "Really? Because you seem a little at war with yourself."

"Me? At war with myself? Sure." I quickly mask my voice with its normal tone.

"Then why were you crying in bed?." Ghost asks slightly curious.

I glare at him and say "I done said I don't know."

Ghost glares back and replies "Why do I get the feeling you do know."

I sigh then look ahead, I'm glad nobody's in the Mess hall at the moment.

"Why does it matter?." I ask avoiding eye contact.

"Everything matters love." Ghost grabs my hands, I really wish he wasn't here at the moment.

After a long silence I left a few words slip from my mouth "Do you trust Shepherd?." I already regret asking.

Ghost raises his eyebrows and says "I only trust you."

I feel like I'm being rapidly hit in the gut at the moment.

"Why? Do you not trust him?." Ghost now seems even more curious.

I scratch the back of my neck then shake my head "He's been acting strange lately..."

I then look at Ghost and say "He's planning something..."

"And what is he planning?." Ghost asks as he pushes my long bangs from my face.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself." I then shutter at the possibility's.

"It's not like he's sending us on a suicide mission." Ghost replies with a chuckle.

I sigh then say "I don't know what he's planning but I think I'm going to figure it out."

"Alex, I don't think you want to cross that line." Ghost warns with a serious expression.

I shake my head as I get up "That's the problem, Ghost." I then walk to the door way and say "I'm always behind enemy lines."

I quickly walk through the hallways and don't stop to look if Ghost is following me.

Shepherd is planning something, my vibe has gone off all day, he's sending us on a mission tomorrow, one that we think will put an end to are Makarov problem.

I quickly get to mine and Static's room without hesitation I lock the door. I then pull my laptop out from under the back and turn it on.

Hacking, something I'm definitely not good at, but Ghost showed me a few tricks, I guess this would be a good time to learn some new things right?

_General Shepherd._

I quickly type into the search bar. After a little of searching I then click onto a website.

**_{WEBSITE LOCKED!}_**

I bite my lower lip and say "Well fuck you too."

This is when my hacking becomes tested. The firewall wasn't to hard to get past.

"Lets see what you're hiding." I mutter as I begin I click on a document.

After reading I grit my teeth, "That was useless." I grumble.

I then hack into the military's mission data. I scroll down and look for our mission. A smile touches my lips as I see it.

I then click on it and begin to read. As I read the data begins to make less and less sense,

_'Terminate?' _What the hell does terminate mean?. That's the only word that's out-of-place. I shake my head and begin to dig further.

What about the Shadow Company? They're like Shepherds personal pets that do his every order, not matter what the cost.

After awhile of searching, I finally give up. Maybe Shepherd is just going through a mood swing. As much as id like to believe that I know that's not the case.

I shut down my laptop and put it back under the bed.

* * *

I still find myself here in the Rec. Room, drinking whiskey. I've never been a hardcore drinking, but you already know that.

I sigh then put the bottle back to my lips.

Soap and Static are at the couch talking to one another, Scarecrow and Ozone are both trying to get me to play poker with them.

"Oh come on! Night you've been nursing your drink for the past 30 minutes, why don't you just play!?."Ozone says with a put off sigh.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in a good mood." I grumble as I resume drinking.

"What? Did you and Ghost get in another fight?." Scarecrow tries to guess.

I give them an annoyed glance and say "Again, I'm not in a good mood."

"Join the club, kid." Price says gruffly as he takes a seat by me.

I give a humorless laugh and say "Like you have a hard life."

Price rolls his eyes and grabs the bottle of whiskey from my hand and says "Didn't I teach you to share?."

I nod and say "You did, I just chose not to learn from it."

Price then takes a long gulp then places the bottle of the table.

"You are a very bad person." Price gives a disapproving shake of the head.

"Then we both have something in common." I snort out as I pick back up the bottle.

"I didn't do anything bad."

"You sent a bloody missile into America when Shepherd told you not too!." I retort sharply as I take another sip.

Price shrugs and says "He has his head up his arse."

"I don't care if you two are blood related or not. You are definitely his daughter." Soap says to me as he takes a seat next to us.

"Damn right I'm his daughter!." I say proudly, before I can take another sip of the whisky it is yet again torn away from me.

"Night how much of this have you bloody drank!?." A slightly pissed Ghost says.

I roll my eyes and say "Blame the twat." I point to Price.

"You weren't drinking it the right way!." Price states.

"Oh what the fuck ever!." I spit back.

"Night we're going on a mission tomorrow- Not to mention an very important one! I can't have you hung over during it." Ghost snaps.

I roll my eyes once more and say "I can hold my liquor you know."

"You can only 'hold' your liquor when it benefits you." Ghost replies.

"I'm fine Ghost." I say with an irritated tone.

"Go get some sleep Night, and drink some water." Ghost replies.

I give him a _You can't be fucking serious _look. "I done said I'm fine!."

"And you need to sleep it off, now go." Ghost replies.

I turn to look at Price and say "Can you fucking believe him?."

Price gives a chuckle and says "I do actually, you might want to get some rest. I'd hate to see my baby girl drunk wobbling around on the job."

I give thoroughly insulted look as I get up and storm off. I then sit down on mine and Ghosts bed.

I then lay down and sigh, my head slightly hurts, and I'm almost happy that Ghost made me come here, _Almost. _I give a yawn then lay down and drift to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up I don't have a headache and I'm happy for that, but what creeps me out is Ghost is staring at me.

"Look Ghost, this isn't Twilight you don't have to stare." I say as I sit up and put my legs on the ground.

Ghost rubs the back of his neck and comes to me, after a moment he says "Close your eyes."

I raise my eyebrows and say "Close my eyes?."

He chuckles and says "Yes, close your eyes."

"Ummm, ok?." I say as I close my eyes.

After a moment I smile and say "What are you doing?."

"Do you know what this is?." Ghost asks.

"What is what?." I ask confused.

"Good you aren't peeking."

Just then I feel him take hand, after a moment I'm sure he's up to something.

"Alright open."

I flit my eyes open and look at my left hand, my ring finger is now accented with a white gold band with a Sapphire and one small diamond on each side, I wont go into detail on the intricate design on the white band that also has smaller diamonds in it.

_Oh my god..._

I sit there dumbstruck.

"Alex I know we've only been together for 6 months, but I can't take it anymore, I love you, but I can't take the risk of knowing what might happen to us in the future, I want you to be mine, permanently." I then realize Ghost doesn't have his mask or sunglasses on.

My eyes begin to water, "Oh Simon..." I give a small whisper as I stare at it.

_He just proposed to me..._

"Yes!." I finally squeal out as I tackle him down to the ground in a hug.

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around me. I let a few tears leave my eyes, but there pure joy, he wants to marry me.

Ghost wipes my tears as we both then sit up. I take a look back at the engagement ring.

"It's gorgeous!." I say with a bright smile.

Ghost nods and says "I may seem like a muppet to you, but I'm a muppet with a very good memory."

I smile when Roach had teased us about getting married.

I had said that if me and Ghost we're getting married he'd either have to get me a amethyst or sapphire ring.

"How much did it cost?." I ask bluntly, I honestly don't want to make him bankrupt on me.

Ghost chuckles once more and says "Don't worry about it, I've actually had it for quite awhile."

I frown and say "You're telling me that you've been sneaking around for only god knows how long, planning to purpose to me."

Ghost beams a smile and says "Basically."

"Why didn't you propose sooner?." I ask curiously.

Ghost shrugs then replies "I don't know, it just never felt like the right time, we we're still fighting majorly and I didn't know if we were going to even make it as a couple."

Ghosts arms wrap tighter around me as he whispers in my ear "But now I know in a few months you'll be mine forever."

I look at him and say "Few months? That's cute."

"How long could it take to find a dress call a church and get married?." Ghost shrugs.

I roll my eyes and say "It's a bit more complicated then that, love."

"It's only complicated when you make it that way, why don't we go tell the others the news."

I shake my head and say "I wanna see how long it will take them to notice."

Ghost rolls his eyes and still smiles "Fine, but they're oblivious to everything."

I smile back and say "Lets go."

**{TRACKING! Alexandra 'Night' Price...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Samira 'Static Jones...}**

**{Searching...}**

**{Success!}**

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ENGAGED!?." it took me five minutes to notice her ring finger had now been filled.

Night blushes and nods "He proposed."

I quickly pick up her left hand and examine the ring, it was a beautiful.

"How did he purpose?." I ask anxiously.

She just laughs and wraps her arms around Ghosts neck.

"It's our secret." Ghost replies, I don't have to see his face to know he has a smug look.

"Oh come on!." I whine.

MacTavish then comes over along with Price and says "What's all the commotion about?."

"Well you're looking at my future wife at the moment." Ghost says proudly,

MacTavish gives me a wide grin and says "It's about damn time! I thought you were never gonna propose! Congratulation mate."

I frown and say "Oh this was Ghosts surprise you wouldn't tell me about."

MacTavish shrugs and says "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

Ignoring our conversation Night then says "So you haven't ripped out Ghosts throat yet." she looks at Price as she says this.

Price just crosses his arms and says "Me and Ghost are at an understanding with each other."

"In other words..." I say.

"He basically threatened to do a lot of shit to me if I broke Nights heart." Ghost shrugs as he runs his fingers through Nights hair.

Price nods to confirm the then turns to MacTavish and says "So when is your wedding going to be?."

My face flushes red and MacTavish gives and awkward cough "We've only been going out for 3 months."

Price shrugs and says "They've been going out for 6 months, there's not much of differences."

MacTavish rolls his eyes and punches Price arm "Would you shut up."

Price chuckles seeing he hit a nerve.

"Fine, fine, but let me know when the wedding day is." Price says as he walks out o the room.

"Damn you Price!." MacTavish growls back.

Ghost then looks at the clock and says "Oh look at the time, I believe we have some cuddling to do."

Night gives a pout and says "But we just got here!."

"I'm sure Tavish and Static have some plans with their wedding and all, let's go." Ghost says as he pulls Night out of the room.

MacTavish rolls his eyes.

"Price does realize we aren't engaged right?." I ask as I go to the fridge.

"Oh he knows, he's just being a bitch." MacTavish replies.

After a moment I shut the refrigerator door and say "So tomorrow I'm going with you and Price on the mission."

MacTavish takes a seat at the table and nods "Ghost, Night and Roach will be checking Makarov's safe house."

I give a sigh then sit next to him.

"Is something wrong?." MacTavish looks at me with those captivating blue eyes.

I shake my head and say "Have you noticed Shepherd acting weird lately."

MacTavish shrugs and says "He seems like himself."

I shake my head once more and say "He seems different."

"So what are you saying?." MacTavish asks curiously.

I shrug and reply "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

**Wassup People!? Yes this is a super short chapter, shorter than those short shorts you see at Kohl's xD **

***Fan girl scream!* Ghost proposed! See Spitfire! Now you know why I dedicated this chapter to you! So I suddenly for the past two days have gotten these random but super epic idea's. I have no idea where they came from, but there awesome! **

**You guys think I'm actually gonna kill Ghost? LOL! *Troll Face* No no no no! I would never actually kill Ghost, but with this new idea I have, some seriously bad stuff is gonna happen though.  
Anyways, I have no idea what the freak people do in hacking so I made up a bunch of mumbo jumbo xD which is yes, probably inaccurate.**

**Night is now getting suspicious of Shepherd, and so is Static. Oh sense we're talking about Static I'll say it now.**

***Deep Breath***

**I feel like the reason Static and MacTavishs relationship is so awkward is because they don't actually have a built relationship that I've written about, were as if I made a story completely on them and building their relationship I feel it would be less awkward.**

**So in this chapter I thought id just have them talk some, lol probably what you guys didn't want but I'm keeping it from being kinda awkward**

**So anyways that's all, you guys probably wont see an update on Memory's Of The Past cause I will be focusing on writing the next chapter for this, once i'm done with that ill probably focus on Memory's Of The Past more.**

**Yes, yes I did change the book cover for this XD I wasn't really digging the whole Night with sunglasses, and this picture was a lot more pretty, so yep tell me how you think about it :D**

**Oh and P.S. Loose Ends is next Chapter.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	10. Betrayal (Loose Ends)

I give a shaky sigh as I look at the table, I didn't get any sleep last night, my vibe has continued to get worse.

"Are you sure you're ok love?." Ghost asks as he takes a seat beside me.

I shake my head and say "Ghost something is going to happen."

"It's just a normal mission, nothing is going to happen." Ghost reassures me.

Once more I shake my head and say "N-no Ghost, you don't understand, _something _is going to happen."

Ghost gives a soft sigh and wraps his arms around me "Alex no matter what, nothing can separate us. Just be careful I can't lose you at there."

After a moment Ghost then says "What is your vibe telling you?."

"Death... That death is up on." I say as I look at him. Before he can reply we hear both of our names being called.

* * *

"It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've lost more then ever dreamed. But we will recover." Shepherd starts off with.

"I've got a blank check. And we're going to use every cent of it killin' Makarov." Shepherd states.

_I don't trust you, I hope you know that._

"Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision." Shepherd continues "There's a evil man hiding in these shadows and we're going to bring him into the light."

_No, you're the evil man, and at the days end, I will bring YOU into the light._

"Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen."

After a few moments he continues.

"These are the last safe havens on Earth for Makarov and his men." Shepherd states.

"Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once." Price smirks.

"Impossible?." Shepherd raises his eyebrows.

Price shakes his head and continues "Not for the One-Fore-One."

"Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh?." Ghost chimes in "Captain Price, permission to take the safehouse with Night and Roach."

"Granted. Static, Soap and I will take the boneyard in Afghanistan." Price replies

"Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now." Shepherd finishes.

Price gives a smug look then says "Strange. I coulda swore we ended this war yesterday."

Everyone always called me a smart arse, well now they all know where I learned it from.

* * *

_{5 Hours later}_

"Snipers in position." Archer says.

I should be with him and Toad at the moment, not helping Ghost and Roach. But I'm glad i'm here so I can watch them closely, something is going to happen and I have to stop it.

"Strike team go, engage Makarov on site." Ghost says as he signals us to follow him.

"Night you look horrible." Roach mumbles to me.

"Ha, so do you." I reply back.

"Do you have a feeling something is off about this mission." Roach glances at me.

I nod and say "Aye mate, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Roger that, solid copy." Archer replies.

We quickly begin to walk down hill.

"Lets go! Lets go." Ghost says in a hushed tone.

Once we get down hill we quickly advance forward, my vibe hits me just before I see a bouncy betty fly up.

"Ambush!." Ghost screams out as we all quickly lay down, my vision blurs and my hearing begins to dim.

"Targets! Left side! Left side!." Ghost calls out.

I quickly get back on my feet, I swiftly look to my left towards a hill, I quickly aim and drop each one with no problem.

"They've got this area presighted for mortar fire!." Scarecrow informs

"Counterattack into the smoke! Push push push!." Ghost says, we all then quickly run into the smoke, I begin to cough as I inhale the thick white smoke.

Once I'm out of it I quickly regain concentration and take out the enemy's. When the area is cleared I turn to my right and begin to run, we must be about 100 meters to the safe house.

I quickly look left and shoot three targets. We then suddenly hear the sound of more smoke grenades, I sigh, I hate the damn things, I truly do.

I then push past the smoke and move up, before anything else I look back and shoot the rest of the enemy targets.

I must be about 60 meteors away from the house before I hear Archers voice "We got two trucks leaving the target building!."

The rest of them catch up to me as Ghost says "Don't let those trucks get away!."

"Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close!." Archer warns.

"Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road." Ghost calls out as we quickly scramble away from the road.

"Bloody hell! These trucks are bulletproofed!." Ghost growls

"Two away!." Archer says.

We see an explosion "Moving vehicles have been neutralized." Archer informs after this he then continues "Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the safe house. Those trucks may have been decoys. Over."

"Roger that, we're advancing on the house now!." Ghost replies as we move up hill towards the safe house.

When we get up the hill we hear more gunfire "Clear the perimeter!."

I quickly fire at a few targets once they're cleared out I advance forward and continue to take out more targets.

When we clear the area Ghost then says "Breach the safe house! Go! Go!."

Despite the bad mood towards this mission Me and Roach still find ourselves chanting "GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!."

Ghost rolls his eyes as he's already positioned at the entrance, Roach puts him self across Ghost, I give a smug look then say "Bitch please, get out of my way and find your own breaching point."

I then push Roach out of position and get in, Ghost gives an annoyed sigh and says "Hurry up."

Roach gives a sulky pout then goes off.

I then place the C4 on the door, after a few seconds the door blows open.

We both quickly enter and begin to fire. My eyes go to one target that was about to roll to the side, my eyes then go to one up at the stairs.

As my eyes go to each man, they drop dead.

After a few seconds we clear the main room, we quickly then go to the office.

"Office clear!." Ghost calls out.

"Lets go! Lets go!." Ghost says as we quickly get out of the office.

We quickly move up as Ghost says "Ozone, make sure nobody leaves through the kitchen."

"Roger that." Ozone replies.

"Scarecrow, gimme a sitrep." Ghost asks.

"No one's leaving through the front of the basement." Scarecrow replies.

"Dining Room Clear." Ghost then calls out.

Me and Roach quickly go to the basement where we find Scarecrow.

We then quickly take out two targets guarding the hallway of the basement.

"I got your back Roach." Scarecrow says

"What about me?." I scoff

"You have Ghost, besides your a big girl, you can handle yourself." Scarecrow smirks.

"Hey! I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Roach protests.

Scarecrow and I both roll our eyes as he says "Sure."

After a moment we look down the hall.

"Which room do we do first?." Roach asks.

I shrug and say "Hell, lets try to the right door."

Roach nods in agreement then places a C4 on the door. When it explodes we quickly move in and kill all three guys before they can aim there guns at us.

We then move through the room and go to the left.

"Woah." Roach says as we look at a big wall of guns.

"It's not my baby, but it will work." I say as I take the sniper off the wall, I left Static barrow my sniper for good luck.

I then grab a trusty Vector off the wall as well.

We then quickly go back to the hall way then breach the door on the left.

When the door explodes we quickly enter, I zoom in on my thermal scope and shoot the three guys that were in there.

"You stole my kill!." Roach growls.

"You mean 'Kills'." I grin

Scarecrow rolls his eyes then says "Basement clear!."

"Copy, basement clear!." Ghost replies.

Me and Roach exchange looks, Roach then says "Did he just fucking repeat Scarecrow?.

I chuckle and reply "Yes Roach, yes he did."

"All clear, squads regroup on me." Ghost says.

We then follow Scarecrow back into the living room.

Once we get to Ghost he says "Scarecrow, photographs."

Scarecrow nods and says "Roger that."

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?."

I can almost feel Price's smirk as he says "Plenty...at least fifty hired guns here. But no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off."

"Our intel is always off." I mutter

"Well, the quality of our intel's about to change. The is safehouse's a bloody gold mine." Ghost replies.

"Copy that, Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook, Names, contacts, places, everything." Shepherd says.

"We're already on it sir. Makarov will have no where to run." Ghost replies firmly.

"That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd Out."

My vibe begins to boil again, I feel slightly dizzy.

"You look like shit Night." Ozone comments.

"Trust me, I feel like shit." I grumble.

Ghost then turns to us "Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer."

Roach nods then goes to the computer.

"Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got front. Go." Ghost says.

"On my way." Ozone replies.

"Taskforce, this is Price, more of Makarov's men just arrived at the boneyard." Price informs us

"Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms." Price says quickly.

He then continues "Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out."

Just then we hear Ozone's voice "Roach, there's a armory in the basement. Better stock up while you can."

Roach's eyes lite up like candles as he quickly trots down stairs.

"Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer is done." Ghost says firmly.

"Why the bloody hell am I never included in the comms?." I give a grumpy sigh.

"You're a sniper, it's not like you need to stock up on much." Ghost comments.

"Pfft, I am not using a-

I then look down to realize I am holding a sniper.

Ghost gives me a smirk.

"Oh screw you!." I say as I march to the office.

Just then I feel a bright flash in my face. I quickly turn to my left to see Scarecrow.

"What the bloody hell mate!?." I scoff.

"Strike a pose!." Scarecrow grins. I am suddenly pushed out of they way by Roach who is now holds tons of weapons.

"My mom said I was always fit to be a model!." Roach says as he gives a girly pose, I am now in the background laughing my arse off.

"Oi! get out here!." Ghost calls out to us as we hear Gunfire. We all quickly scramble out.

"Use the weapon cache's and set up any claymore's if you got any left. Defensive positions, lets go!." Ghost says.

"Ready to engage!." Ozone says eagerly.

"Enemy fast-attack choppers coming in from northwest." Archer informs us.

"Roger that. Enemy helos approaching from the northwest." Ghost replies.

"We gotta cover the front lawn!." Scarecrow says firmly.

"I'm moving to the main window. I need to mine and cover the driveway approach." Ozone replies.

"Roach, use your claymores on the driveway and pull back to the house." Ghost looks at Roach.

Roach gives a sigh and mumbles "Roger that." Roach then goes too set up the claymores.

"I'm in position." Scarecrow informs us.

Even though I hear gunfire my sights are clear.

"It's getting a little quiet." I comment.

We then see a guy rush through the door, Ghost quickly shoots him.

"Getting a little anxious are we?." Ghost smirks.

After a few moments we then hear Archer "RPG's moving in from the east."

"Roger that, RPG team moving in from the east." Ozone says!

"Seriously! What the fuck is up with everyone repeating each other." Roach says with a groan as we crouches next to me.

"I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching through the solar panels east of the house." Archer says

"They're moving through the solar panels east of the house!." Ghost says.

Me and Roach look at each other.

"Oh my god." Roach says as he face-palms.

We quickly focus of the men that come through the main entrance.

"Roger, i'll try and cut 'em off as they come through the tree's." Ozone replies.

"Use your claymores if you have 'em. Plant 'em around the trail east of the house." Ghost says.

My earring suddenly goes out. Dammit I hate flashbangs!.

I turn out and quickly shoot the guy from behind me.

"Roach cover the my six, I got the front with Ghost." I say firmly.

"Roger that!." Roach says as he quickly goes to the back.

I quickly zoom back in and shoot a few more guys.

"RPG team approaching from the west!." Ghost says "Solid copy' RPG team approaching from the west!."

"Sniper team One to strike team, be advised, we got enemy helos approaching form the northwest and southeast." Archer says.

"Enemy choppers in 15 seconds." Archer says.

"Roger that, 15 seconds!." Ghost replies.

Roach gives a frustrated sigh. There isn't much chaos at the front door, so I just lay on the ground and slowly fire.

After awhile of slow action we hear Archers voice "RPG team moving in from the southwest."

"Got it! RPG team moving in from the southwest!." Ozone says.

"Why?! Why do they freaking re-

"Roach shut up and fire!." I snap as I throw a grenade out the door.

With one suddenly moment we see a guy enter, and that's when he shoots Scarecrow straight in the shoulder, my sights quickly land on the guy, I then headshot him and get up to run to Scarecrow.

"I'm hit!." Scarecrow calls out.

"They're dropping in more troops west of the house!." Archer says.

"They must be by the boathouse! Cover the west!." Ghost says.

I quickly knee next to Scarecrow and apply pressure to his wound.

"Damn, that guy was a good shot." Scarecrow mutters.

"Shh! You'll be ok." I say with a hushed voice.

"Night..." Scarecrow says.

"Look just hang in there, you'll be fine!." I say with a panicked voice as I apply from pressure to his wound.

"Night.." Scarecrow stops me. I look at him, trying to blink away tears.

He pulls his dog-tags off his neck and puts then in my blood soaked hands.

"Give them hell..." Scarecrow mutters before he closes his eyes.

I sigh and look at the dead person in front of me, who was just a second ago know as Scarecrow. The person I was locked in a closet with for several hours. Gone, just like that.

I quickly wipe my tears and put the dog-tags around my neck. I then get up and aim my gun, feeling horrible for letting him die.

"We got 240's and RPGs at the dining room window, plus L86 machine guns." Ozone informs us.

"Roger that, use 'em to cut 'em down as they come outta the treeline!." Ghost replies.

"I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby." Archer says.

I sigh to see the action has gotten very quiet, but I still hear gunfire. After a few minutes a few guys enter, but I quickly bring shoot them. I then see a two RPG men and make a double kill out of them.

I then suddenly see a white light and my hearing is blurred, I then see a enemy com from the left near the entrance, he must not get very far cause I see him drop to the ground.

I quickly aim my sniper and begin to pick them off we must be around 1400 copied files by now.

"Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they just breached the perimeter!." Archer says "I'll try to thin 'em out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons, over."

"Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move!." Ghost replies.

"I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast!." Ozone says.

I give a tired sigh and keep my position, it's seems slow, very slow. After taking out a few more guys I suddenly hear Ghosts voice "Roach, the transfer is complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move!."

Roach grabs the DSM and we both quickly get to Ghost.

"This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?." Shepherd says.

"We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, Night lets go!." Ghost signals us to follow, and we do.

We all quickly go out the main entrance and down the hill, we're about 200 meteors from the LZ. I quickly zoom in on my sniper and drop them as they come.

Action is still slow, so we use this to our advantage and quickly move to a path and down another hill. After another few moments of sprinting we hear Ghosts voice "They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch you back!."

At this point we much be about 100 meteors away.

"We gotta get to the LZ! Roach, Night come on!." Ghost says.

I quickly get up a hill and scope the area quickly, without a second thought I'm suddenly tackled out of position.

The man sits on me with his knife drawn. My hands quickly go to his and try to hold of the knife from being shoved into my chest.

"Night! Do you copy!." I hear Ghosts voice full of panic.

I quickly knee the man in the groin and the yank him to the my left and get on top of him, the knife know pointing at him, we both struggle against each other.

I suddenly then hear Ghosts voice "I've got you Roach!."

Me and the man both roll down a hill, at this point my ankle hurts. My sniper must be only a few inches away from me. While both of us weak, the knife is close but I spare no moment and break his neck.

I take a moment and slowly get up.

"Thunder two-one, I've popped red smoke in the treelines! Standby to engage on my mark!." Ghosts voice fills my comms.

I slowly grab my sniper. I can see the whole field and I must be 30 meteors from the LZ cause I see it landing.

"Thunder two one! Cleared hot!." Ghost says.

I suddenly hear a ton of gunfire.

"Roach! Hang in there!." Ghost says.

_Oh my god! Is Roach dying?_

That's when I see the chopper land, I quickly move up, I see Ghost hold Roach, and Shepherd coming to greet them.

"Come on,get up!." Ghost says "Get up! Get up! We're almost there!."

Dust blows in my face, and I quickly come closer. They must not see me.

As I'm about to speak I hear Shepherd

"Do you have the DSM?."

"We got it sir!." Ghost says.

"Good. That's one less loose end." Shepherd says.

My vibe hits me and everything makes sense.

Shepherd has already pulled out his pistol and shot Roach in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"NO!." Ghost shouts. My sniper is up and right as Shepherd shoots I shoot the pistol straight out of his hand.

Why didn't I aim for him instead? Dammit!

I see Ghost fall to the ground, but I don't see blood from my position.

"Get the hell away!." I yell as I grip my sniper and come closer.

Shepherd looks at me and chuckles, this only pisses me off more.

"You always were one hell of a shot." Shepherd looks at his pistol on the ground.

"You little motherfucker! I knew you couldn't be bloody trusted!." I come closer.

Shepherd rolls his eyes and says "Pack up boys!." He then gets back on the chopper and looks to me and says "I have special plans for you."

"What the fuck does that mean?." I growl, I'm about to pull the trigger and suddenly,

Everything goes black.

**Wassup People?! Oh snap! CLIFFHANGER! So here is Loose Ends, and no, Ghost doesn't die. But the question is what happens to Night? Ooh poor girl, anyways review and tell me what you think might happen to Night. **

**Anyways this is probably the shortest A\N I've ever did so I'm off.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	11. Aftermatch

**Wassup People!? So it's a bit of an awkward moment for me to do a A\N note before the chapter, but I thought i'd do something fun, so I thought I'd do a song dedicated to the chapter.**

**_Russian Roulette - Rihanna_ **

**Trust me, just go to Youtube and listen to it as you read, cause trust me, it's very fitting :}**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**

* * *

******{WARNING! This Chapter contains excessive blood, slightly graphical torture}**

**************{TRACKING! Alexandra 'Night' Price...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{Success!...}**

My eyes slowly open, and I try to remember what happened. Shepherd... That little son of a bitch betrayed us!.

I shoot up into sitting position, and look around. Nothing, he's gone. But my eyes go to Roach.

"Roach!." I say completely worried, he took a 44. Mag to the stomach, I quickly crawl to him and check his pulse, thank god he's still alive.

"Come on mate! Lets get you back to the safehouse." I say as I slowly get up and pull his arm around my neck.

While getting back to the safehouse I try to go over my memory of what happened. I now find myself at the main entrance.

"Ghost! Roach! Night! Does anyone copy?." Soap's voice fills the comms.

I give a small cough and say "Aye mate, we're still here. Roach is injured and bleeding out fast, I need a way out of here."

As I say this I get inside and get him upstairs. I then go to an empty bed room and set him down on the bed.

"What about Night? Is she ok?." Price's voice has a slight bit of worry in it.

I quickly scramble to gather supplies. I have to work fast cause he's bleeding out quickly.

I think for a moment then say "I- I don't know what happened to her, one second she was by us and the next, she was gone."

I managed to grab a bottle of alcohol, I find a small first aid kit as well, I quickly get back up stairs and check his pulse once more.

Still alive. I take off his gear and get his shirt off, after this I quickly put pressure on the wound to get the bleeding to stop.

There's a small silence, "We're on our way out of the boneyard, we'll be coming for you soon."

After awhile of applying pressure to Roach's wound it finally stops bleeding. I then clean it and poor the alcohol on it.

I hear him groan in displeasure.

"Sorry mate." I mumble, still trying to register what happened to Night.

I then dap up the alcohol and patch him up.

"Well bug, that's just gonna have to do." I sigh and get up. I then take a seat and watch him.

I take a look at my right shoulder, I pull the fabric from my shoulder to see a small cut, a bullet graze, I sigh and slowly close my eyes to drift to a flashback.

_"I've got special plans for you." Shepherd gave a smug look._

_"What the fuck does that mean?." Nights voice was rough and gravelly. I give a small moan as I watch the a solider come behind her and hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle._

_Shepherd looks to me and shakes his head in disgusted "What a waste."_

I jerk my eyes open and look around.

"Shepherd took Night!." I instantly blurt out.

"Bloody hell! Why would they take her?." Soap questioned back.

I think for a moment then sigh and say "I don't know, all that I do know is she was taken captive by Shepherd."

"Then Shepherd has hell coming his way." Price concludes.

* * *

I crouch down and look at the dead man in front of me, he must of be taken out by hand to hand combat. About 30 meteors to where Roach had gotten shot.

Something shiny catches my eye, I grab it to pull up a chain.

"Alex..." I say under my breath, the chain is the same she's always wore, it has her promise ring and engagement ring on it.

I put it in my pocket and get up. I look at the sky, what could they be doing to her? I begin to rack my brains on what Shepherd could want her for.

I know men have there personal needs, but honestly... I can't see Shepherd doing that. I now find myself back at the safehouse.

All I can do is hope and pray she's alive and safe.

**{SEARCHING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!..}**

**{SEARCHING! Alexandra 'Night' Price...}**

**{Success!...}**

My vision is blurry and my head throbs in pain.

"She's awake! Get her to the table." I hear one of the Shadow Company say.

"Get up!." Another growls as he yanks me up by my arm and shoves me forward.

I look around, it's like any other base, why does Shepherd want me? Oh my god is Ghost and Roach alive?!

"Move!." I feel the barrel of his gun poke my back. I quickly move forward. After a few moments he shoves me down a few set of stairs.

The room is empty, it's walls are musty and I see dust in the air, there's a table in the middle of the room with three chairs, two are filled.

The man pushed me into the chair.

I fill a lump in my throat, I then croak "Archer? Toad?."

Archer looks up to see me, his blue eyes fill with nervousness.

"They got you too?." Toad asks with worry.

I nod and say "What are they gonna do with us?."

"You three! Shut it!." The Shadow Company solider says.

He then walks to our table and has a pistol, he opens hit and unloads the pistol. He looks up at us for a moment then down at the pistol, it's a Revolver.

The man loads 1 bullet into the Revolver, he then spins it and shuts it, my eyes widen in horror.

He sets it down on the table.

"Ladies first." He puts the Revolver in front of me.

I look at it frozen in terror _Russian Roulette? _

My hands shake and I slowly pick up the Revolver, taking my time I point it at my head, I give a shaky sigh and close my eyes as tight as I can as I pull the trigger.

_Click _I quickly put the Revolver down as if it's poisoned.

The man spins the chamber again then puts the gun infront of Toad.

Toad looks shocked and clearly scared, I don't blame him. He slowly puts the gun to his head and closes his eyes tight as he pulls the trigger.

_Click _He gives a small relieved sigh and quickly puts the gun down.

Archer doesn't bother too wait, he spins the chamber then puts it to his head and pulls the trigger.

_Click._

My turn again. I close my eyes to give a small prayer.

_Look, I know I haven't been the best Believer, if anything I've distanced myself from it, but I just want to say thank you. Thank you for letting me know wonderful people who love me. Right now I'm giving myself too you. I'm ready to come home._

As I say the prayer I pull the pistol to my head and pull the trigger.

_Click._

I put it down and let Toad pick it up and spin the chamber.

_Click._

Toad does the same and puts the Revolver down and lets Archer pick it up, he spins the chamber and puts it too his head.

_Click._

I take the gun and spin the chamber then pull it to my head.

_Click._

Toad gives a sigh and says "Look um, in case if I don't make it out of this alive I just wanted to let you guys know that you're the closest thing I had to family, so I just wanted to let you guys know that."

I look at him about to respond and suddenly...

_BANG!._

Me and Archer lock eyes for a split second, both us look down at the table.

The man comes to us and reloads another bullet into the Revolver.

Archer stiffly takes it and spins the chamber.

_Click._

"What do you think they're gonna do withy the person who survives?." Archer asks quietly.

I spin the chamber and sigh "I don't know Archer. I honestly don't want to know..."

_Click._

"You mean you actually want to lose this?." Archer's eyes widen as he spins the chamber.

_Click._

"Archer, I never really told anyone this, but I was raped when on my 8th birthday by my drunk abusive father..." I look at the table.

Archer stays quiet.

I spin the chamber, "I told Ghost that part. Soap and Price already knew... But the thing they don't know is that I was raped again... when I was 16, and I was also raped when I was 17."

_Click._

"Night, you still have plenty to live for, think about Ghost and whatever shit he's been through." Archer protests as he picks up the Revolver.

"He deserves better." I shake my head as I look at the table.

"Look, my family, they died in a plane accident when I was 10 years old, I know what it's like too be an orphan." Archer scratches the back of his neck, I remember the day I told him I was an orphan.

"My girlfriend, we were engaged, she was murdered... Night." Archer looks me in the eyes "I never recovered from that."

_Click._

I know what Archer is talking about... recovering... it's always mentally challenging and threating to drive you insane.

I sigh then look at the table and pick up the gun "It's not like we're going to get out this hell-hole anyways."

I spin the chamber.

_Click._

Archer shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter. Night, let me give you some advice.." Archer picks up the gun "Don't let your past define who you are, cause trust me, you and Ghost both deserve each other. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Archer spins the chamber.

"Archer, thank you." I say with a sad smile.

He returns the smile, this moment is however... ruined by the horrible sound.

_BANG!._

"ARCHER!." My eyes quickly fill with tears as I quickly stand up and try to reach for him, he's a mess just like Toad.

"Get her!."

The guy quickly grabs me and pulls me back.

"NO! NOO!." I scream as they begin to drag me up the stairs, tears pour down my face as I look at the blood pouring out of Archer's head.

Once they drag me up the stairs, the guy grabs both of my shoulders to look at me, he grins and says "Looks like we have our lucky winner."

I look up at him, a mixture of sadness and disgust, "Fuck you!." I spit out as I knee him in the groin.

He groans as he lets go of me and I quickly dash off. I turn a sharp left and suddenly open a door to a closet.

I quickly shut it and try to catch my breath. After a few moments I hear at least five voices.

"Dammit! Where did that little slut go?." One hisses out.

"Spread out, we need to find her!." Another says.

I quickly hold my breath, as I watch one pass by.

"I guess she isn't here..." His voice is joking and taunting.

_Oh shit..._

The door is yanked open and he rips me out of the closet.

"Found her!."

"Ugh! Dammit you bloody prat! Let me fucking go!." I scream out as I hit him. He just chuckles, and that's when I stop and look like a scared puppy.

He looks just like Ghost... Black hair, blue eyes, same tan skin, and he's just as strong as him as well.

The same guy that held me before runs up and says "I'll take her off your hands."

The Ghost lookalike shakes his head and says "You let her go the first time, besides, I'll be the one torturing her."

"What the hell!? This is Shepherds 'Special' plan for me?." I spit out with a pissed look.

He just smiles and lets the back of his hand stroke my cheek. I push his hand away and slap him.

"Feisty too." He continues to grin, he then drags me down the hallway "It's a shame I'm gonna have to do bad stuff to you."

I give a grim look and say "Trust me, I've been through some crazy shit, how bad could it be?."

He just shrugs and says "I don't know, but you can have a look my toys and pick which one you want me to use on you."

"Why does that sound so perverted?." I raise my eyebrows.

He shakes his head and says "I didn't mean it like that, god what to you think I am? A rapist?."

I give a humorless chuckle and say "They come in all different shapes and sizes." It feels weird, I normally wouldn't say that, I would just keep it to myself.

"Must of sucked to be you." He says as we continue down the hallway.

* * *

I sit in the chair, tied up, I sign and look at him.

"Damn, you haven't even fought trying to get out of this." He remarks.

I shake my head and say "It's not like I'd have anywhere to run."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be something else." He presses as he ready's his torturing equipment.

"You look like somebody." I mutter as I look at the ground.

"A good somebody or a bad somebody?." He asks, his back his faced to me.

I look at my neck and realize my necklace is gone I sigh and say "A good somebody."

He shakes his head as he turns to face me.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

I raise my eyebrows and say "Why would you be?."

He comes closer and says "Cause when I'm finished with you, you'll never want to think of Him again."

* * *

My eye's slowly open and I look around. Hank, Hank was the guys name. But I don't see him anywhere.

Instead I see the same guy who forced me to play Russian Roulette. He gives me a wicked grin and says "Payback time sweetheart."

"Shit..." I mutter under my breath. I feel weak, I feel drop of blood leave my face.

He unties me and drags me to a bucket.

"What the hell..." I say in complete disgust.

"Do you know what this is?." He asks grinning.

"It's blood!." I spit out.

"Oh no, no. It's not just any type of blood." He keeps his grin.

_Archer, and Toad._

My eyes widen in terror.

"Oh my god!." My eyes begin to water.

He brings me closer to the bucket.

"Your friends say hello." He says as he grabs the back of my head and shoves it in.

It's thick and clumpy, after a few seconds he brings me up.

I quickly try to spit out any blood I got in my mouth.

"Apologize." He says,

"Fuck you!." I say with a low raspy voice.

"Wrong answer." He says as he shoves my face back into the blood.

It feels like forever and I begin to let my mouth open on accident. He brings me up and I spit out the blood, it tastes terrible and I feel like a monster for accidentally swallowing it.

I feel dizzy, I just drank Archer and Toads blood, I feel horrible. I look to my left and puke.

"Apologize!." He says a little louder.

I shake my head and say "Not. Giving. In."

He shoves me back in, it's even this longer, this time. By the time he pulls me out my mouth is full of blood.

I let it all poor out, and I try to spit the rest out.

"Say it!." He hisses.

I feel even more dizzy and I finally mumble "I'm sorry."

He grins then says "Louder, please."

"I'm sorry!." I shout over my coughing.

"Good Hank your back. Take her to her cell, I'm done with her." The guy sneers as he walks away.

Have you ever spun in a circle so fast that when you stopped the world looked like it was spinning super fast? Well this is how I feel right now.

I look down at my hands, they're covered in blood, Archer and Toads blood to be precise.

I begin to go cross-eyed as I look at my hands. And I finally pass out.

* * *

I groan as I wake up on the cold concrete floor, it's unwelcoming and the room has a grim tone to it. I sigh and feel the damp blood on my face. I slowly get up, my body aches and I have a huge headache.

I crawl up and into a ball and begin to silently cry, I had a few hours ago (Or what seemed to be a few hours) just watched Toad and Archer commit suicide then was tortured and was drowned in my Archer and Toads blood.

I wish Ghost was here, to save me and take away all of the pain, to whisper to me that everything will be fine.

But I'm here, alone, back to the same dull existents I use to live in before I had joined the Taskforce. I feel numb inside, and it's like all of the pain I tried so hard to push away for all of those years, had just came back.

I was raped 3 times. The first was my Father, the Second was my sisters boyfriend and the Third, the Third was when I was at a club, my sister had dragged me along with her, we snuck in and after awhile some random guy had caught me alone in the bathrooms.

I think back to when my father abused me, sure he raped me when I was eight but the whole drunk and abusive thing started when I was six years old.

I have to face it, Ghost isn't here to save me, Soap isn't here help me, and Price isn't here to comfort me.

After awhile I force myself to stop crying, it's no use. I just wonder how long it will be un tell they just kill me.

_"Take a breath, take it deep."_

_"Calm yourself. He says to me."_

_"'If you play, you play for keeps, take the gun, and count to three'."_

_"I'm sweating now, moving slow, no time to think. My turn to go."_

_"And you can see my heart, beating, you can see it through my chest."_

_"That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, know that I must pass this test."_

_"So just pull the trigger."_

The word to the song come to my head.

_How fitting. _I think with a humorless laugh.

After a few minutes I hear the door open, I look up to see a newbie.

"Get up." He says roughly.

I roll my eyes and obey. He grabs my arm, squeezing it so hard that it's probably going to leave a bruise.

He then yanks me up the steps and back to the torture chamber

_Give them hell._

Scarecrows words come back to me. And that's just what I intend to do.

**Wassup people?! OMG! Poor Night ;_; So in this chapter we get to see what happens to Night, and Ghost saves Roach, and Ghost lived cause of Night :D Gotta love OC's saving loved characters :D I'm sorry this chapter is so short though, I'll try to make up for it with the next chapter :) Oh and I was looking at some Deviantart and I found this awesome drawing from Eolianus that has Ghost, Price, Soap, Roach and Archer, and I just want to say it is so freaking smexy.**

**Here's the link Deviantart/3-Days-Later-327235106 (Copy and Paste)**

**Anyways I'm off, stay beautiful my readers.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	12. Worries

**{TRACKING! Alexandria 'Night' Price...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{Success!...}**

"Ghost where the hell are you?," Soap's voice is quick and filled with worry.

"I'm up here mate!," I call from my position, I sit next to Roach, who is still passed out.

After a few seconds I see Soap.

"Thank god you two are alive. Come on, mate, the chopper isn't gonna wait forever." Soap quickly comes to my side and helps me carry Roach.

"You aren't injured?," Soap raises an eyebrow as we get down the steps.

I shake my head and say "Only a bullet graze on my shoulder."

"Good to hear, how's Roach fairing up?," Soap asks as we begin to make our way out the front door.

I shake my head once more and say "He is definitely a bug."

Despite the serious situation at hand Soap chuckles.

"Come on, there's the chopper." Soap says as we get closer, once we're inside we set Roach down and sit down ourselves.

"Oh shit! Is Roach ok?." Static seems more then panicked.

I nod "He took a 44. mag in the stomach and lived, I guess he can be a blighter instead of a muppet."

Static smacks my arm and hisses "Now is not the time to be joking!."

Just then Price gets in the chopper and sits down.

"Found these." Price tosses me a chain, it has dog-tags on them, I mean tons. I take a look at each one. Pain begins to seer in my chest as I look at each one.

_Chemo, Rocket, Meat, Scarecrow, Night._

Night... _Alexandria Scarlett Price._

The last one, her name. It was HER name.

"Bloody hell." I sigh and look at the floor as I shake my head.

"Did you find Archer and Toad?." Soap questions.

"Not a damn trace." Price shakes his head in disgust as he takes a seat beside Soap.

I pull her dog-tags around my neck then say "What's the plan?."

Price smirks as he looks at me "Ever heard the phrase 'Payback's a bitch?',"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, so you got the intel of Shepherd's location from Makarov?." I raise my eyebrows curiously.

Price gives a swift nod and says "That's where me and Soap are headed."

"What do you mean Soap and you? Cant me and Ghost come?," Static crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Lass, we'll be fine, you and Ghost need to rest up." Soap gives a smug look.

Me and Static exchange looks.

"If they have Night there-

"They don't." Price gives a low growl.

"How do you know?," I scoff.

Price shakes his head and says "It's a gut feeling."

Night had mentioned to me more then once about there special Father Daughter relationship, it's kinda like her vibe and how she guesses certain things and they turn out to be right.

I give a stiff nod not wanting to argue.

"Look, Night's gonna need a boyfriend once we find her, and I don't want to be the one telling her he's dead cause he was a stubborn arse." Price says coolly.

He has a point, Shepherd took her for no reason, and only god knows what he's doing to her.

"Fine." I mutter.

Static places a hand on her hip and says "Ok, you convinced Ghost, now it's your turn to convince me."

Price looks to Soap and says "I handled Ghost your turn to handle your girlfriend."

Soap rubs the back of his neck unsure of what to say "Listen, Sam... It's gonna be dangerous out there and I can't risk loosing you to that bastard."

"Your right, it is dangerous out there, so what makes you think I'm gonna let you go?." Static says with a stiff voice.

Price motions to me as Soap tries to convince Static. Price points to a box right beside me.

I raise my eyebrows and open it.

_'You want me to put her under?." _

Price must understand my hesitation on it and he swiftly nods.

I get it prepped and after a second I say "I'm really sorry Static but your just gonna have to let him go." I've already injected the liquid in her neck.

After a few seconds she's out like a light.

"Did you just do that!?," Soap gives a pissed look.

"She was being difficult." Price shrugs.

Soap cuts his eyes at me then mutters something under his breath.

After a moment we feel the chopper land "This is our stop, Nikolai will be sending you back to the safehouse." Price says as he gets up.

"Safehouse?." I echo

Price nods and says "Russian safehouse in Himachal Pradesh."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

Soap gets out and I look at Price "If you do find Night, just... keep her safe."

Price nods "With my life."

He then jumps out and we begin to lift off.

* * *

I sit in the waiting room, wondering aimlessly when I can see Roach.

"Oh my head!," Static mumbles as she slowly opens her eyes.

"How are you feeling?." I ask, still feeling slightly guilty for having to put her under.

She straightens herself in her chair. All of a suddenly pain sheers through my cheek.

_Did she just punch me?_

"You are such a bitch." Static stands up and paces as she rants "You just let them go out there, they could die!."

Before I can even answer she continues "And where the fuck are we!? How could MacTavish just leave me, with you!." She scolds as she looks at me.

"Ummm." I look at my hands for a moment. How the bloody hell do I get her to calm down? I've only calmed down Night before, and that was because I apologized and said something romantic.

Last time I checked I only apologize to Night, and Static is with Soap. Either way I would never look at Static in that type of way.

I _mean,_ she's nice and she is very pretty, but she isn't like Night, not the least bit. You could let anyone decide who was prettier and say Static is. But Night... Night is naturally beautiful, that type of beautiful that will keep her beautiful for the rest of her life.

Static and Night are both stubborn, but Static is the type of stubborn to were she won't let do something, Night is the type of stubborn who wont admit to something.

Honestly, I prefer Night's stubborn more, maybe it's just because she is... I don't know, the love of my bloody life?

How? How could I let her be taken like that, she's now probably suffering cause of me. Dammit!.

"Hello!? Earth to Skull face!?." Static still looks pissed.

"Look we're in Himachal Pradesh at a Russian safehouse, now would you shut the fuck up." I get up and walk down the hall.

I shouldn't of snapped at her like that, but I'm beginning to get too stressed out. This is one of those time's were Night would calm me down.

Jesus Christ! I feel like a lost puppy without her, It's sad, too see how dependent I've become.

_Think Ghost, Price said she wasn't there, which means she probably isn't, you just have to be patient then you can rescue_ her.

"Excuse me sir!." A lady calls out.

I give a sigh and turn around, she appears to be Indian, of course she is.

"You can see Mr. Sanderson if you like."

My eyes light up and I give a quick nod, she leads the way, once we get there she gives a polite smile and says "He's right in there."

"Thank you." I say as I open the door then shut it.

His brown hair sticks out every way, his green eyes are tired and confused.

"Ghost?." He asks confused

"We're safe." I shake my head and walk to him.

"But what happened where's our team, where's Shepherd?," Roach asks.

I feel a lump in my throat.

"Price and Soap are out chasing down Shepherd as we speak." I sigh and sit down on the side of his bed.

"But, where's Night, and the rest?," Roach presses.

I give a deeper sigh not wanting to answer "Shepherd took Night, Ozone got picked off by Shepherds men, I found his body back at the field, Archer and Toad are MIA at the moment."

Roach's eyes fill with sadness.

"If it weren't for Night preventing Shepherd from killing me then we both would of died as well." I look at the floor.

"Is Static ok?." Roach asks worried.

I nod "Pissed, but ok. We had to put her under cause she wouldn't let Soap go with Price to chase down Shepherd, she's mainly pissed at me though."

Roach nods and says "Sounds about like her."

There's a moment of silence.

"Do you think she'll be alright?," Roach whispers.

I shake my head "I don't know mate, she's with Shepherd's men at the moment. All I know is we're gonna have to get to her as soon as possible."

Roach nods, "So when can I start walking."

"Not for another 2 months." I snort out.

Roach lets out a whiney sigh.

"Where are we anyways?." Roach asks.

"India." I give a smug look.

"We where just in..." Roach sighs as if he gave up "Does our luck really suck that bad?,"

"Well, we just lost half our team, my girlfriend was kidnapped, we were betrayed and were about to die. Yeah bug, I think our luck does." I say bluntly.

"I guess you really are a Ghost. I mean they say you cant kill a ghost cause their already dead." Roach says with a smirk.

"And you really are a bug, I mean your hard to kill, you look disgusting and you crawl around a lot." I return the smirk.

"Hey! I do not look disgusting." Roach retorts.

"You need a mirror mate." I chuckle. He does look bad, dirt still covers his face, dark circles are under his eyes, dried blood on his arms and neck, he looks bad.

"Do you think they'll let us drive in their jeep?." Roach gives a hopeful look.

"Again, you can't walk." I cross my arms.

"You could carry me." Roach replies.

"I only carry one person, and she is not here." I say stiffly.

"Once?," Roach gives puppy eyes.

I chuckle then say "I'll drag you by your feet."

"Good enough for me." Roach shrugs.

"God your unbelievable." I roll my eyes.

"What?," Roach asks innocently.

"Roach..." I shake my head and trail off, we shouldn't be joking around, our friends are dead, Price and Soap may be already dead, I mean for Gods sake Night is probably alone and suffering with no one there for her!

"Everyone we know is almost dead, I mean for all we know Night, Price and Soap are already dead."

"Ghost! Don't say that!," Roach screeches, "Price and Soap are like freaking tanks, they're impossible to kill."

"Just like you?." I try not to smirk.

Roach nods "Night has been through shit, serious shit, we both know this."

_Wait, did she tell Roach?_

"She isn't dead, if anything..." Roach sighs as he lets his eyes fall to the ground "She might be different."

I nod, "Well bug, I'm gonna get some rest. You should too." I get up and head for the door.

"Try not to get to worried Ghost. Night will be fine, she's a survivor after all."

I stop for a moment, "I know." Is all I can say as I walk out.

**Wassup People!? Holy Snapples! I know! I know! I haven't updated in forever, not to mention it is so freaking short! But this is unfortunately coming to an end, I'll probably do one more chapter or so and then I'll go on with the third story.**

**Anyways, now that I've cleared that up I'll give a few reasons why it took me so long to update.**

**1. Me and SpitfireUSN were randomly talking and we got into a discussion on making a collab together, so we did, and let me tell you, it has kept me busy! But it's super fun writing.**

**It's called 'Namesake' which is pretty much about Ghost is saved from Shepherd's betrayal by the Ghosts (CoD Ghosts *Derp*), it's pretty awesome, and I totally would love for you to check it out :)**

**2. At the last minute, some family out of state decided that they would take a trip to see me and my family for Christmas, so I've been pretty busy with that as well.**

**3. I kinda had writer's block so I didn't know what to write, and I still have some writers block which is why this chapter is so short.**

**Anyways, I'm off. Stay Beautiful My Readers :)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	13. Seven Years Of Bad Luck

My eye's are still wide open, it's early in the morning, probably 4:30. I should of known I wouldn't be able to sleep. My dreams of Roba have gone from bad to worse, he's still there taunting me, it gets better, Alex is in those dreams, taunting me with him

Oh god, I hope we find her soon. I give a soft sigh, wondering what Price and Soap are doing at the moment, if anything, they've successfully killed Shepherd.

Not seconds later there's a loud bang on my door. I only have a split second to put my balaclava on before a wide eyed Static to come in.

"What the bloody hell?," I ask as I put on my sunglasses.

She gulps, her eyes are bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"It's about Soap."

* * *

"Bollocks! Ghost put pressure on the wound!," Price commands. My hands are swift to go to the stomach wound.

"How in gods name did he get this!?," I screech out as I push my hands down on it.

Price was quick to get a rag and peroxide out.

"The blighter ripped a knife out of his stomach and threw it at Shepherd." Price explains as he quickly comes to me and puts his hands over mine so we can stop the bleeding.

"I presume he killed the bastard?." I ask.

He gives a nod "Right in the eye. Crazy bitch."

I give a humorless chuckle and say "I guess that's were Night gets it."

"Speaking of her. We didn't find her. Shepherd said she was at the head Shadow Company base." Price says as we press onto Soap's wound harder.

"You got the bastard to talk?," I raise an eyebrow.

"In the rounds of kicking his arse." Price shrugs, "Alright, I think the bleeding as stopped."

We take our hands off of the wound, I nod and say "Looks about like it."

Price tosses me a rag and we both begin to clean the wound.

"How did you get Static to stay outside?," Price asks.

"Who said I made her stay?," I give a smug look.

I don't feel too guilty, but I actually tied her to a chair outside, she was gonna to have a panic attack and scream at us, so I just decided to keep her out of our way.

"What did she do when she woke up from the drugs?," Price returns the smug look.

"I'd say she bitch slapped me, but it was more of a bitch punch." I shrug.

Price shakes his head "I don't understand why he always liked the feisty type."

"And Night isn't like Static in the sense?," I raise an eyebrow.

Price shakes his head once more "Not like that."

Once we get the wound clean I let Price do the stitches.

"When are we going to find Night?," I ask eagerly.

Price frowns "We're gonna need some time to get ready for battle again, Shepherd took out basically all of us, Roach isn't going to able to walk for at least 4 weeks, Soap wont be battle ready un tell, at least 2 months, Static isn't going to leave his side either."

"And me and you can't get her ourselves?," I sigh.

"It's the Shadow Company's main base Ghost, it's not going to be easy to get in. And we're going to need a few more pairs of hands. I don't like this anymore then you do Ghost, but we're going to have be patient about this."

I groan frustrated "Price, I can't even shut my damn eyes without thinking of what their doing to her!,"

Price looks at me in the eyes and replies "Then you know my pain."

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! John 'Price'...}**

**{Searching...}**

**{File Found!...}**

**{Uploading...}**

**{Success!...}**

I sit at the table unsure of what to do. I sometimes wonder what it would of been like to have her as a daughter.

She probably would of had a much better life, I much safer one if I wouldn't of been such a stubborn arse at the time. I sigh and think on the moment that changed my life forever.

_{8 Years ago}_

"What do mean she can't stay?," Soap hissed out.

The General crossed his arms over his chest "She's been here for too long. Leave me and Price."

Soap gave a low growl and walked out.

I gave a grim look as I look at the floor.

"I'm going to give you a choice Captain."

I looked up and said "What might that be?,"

"You seem attached to her, the very thing I warned you not to do." The General gave a flat look "I'm giving you one chance. She can stay here. But you have to adopt her in order for that to happen. If you don't she gets sent back to the orphanage."

I gave a gruff sigh unsure of what to think. Alex showed me an emotion I never even knew existed:_ A Daughters Love._

She couldn't stay here, she would have a better chance at life if she was to be adopted by a normal family and live a normal life.

I stay quiet for another 10 minutes, not from trying to decide but to convince myself that I'm doing the right thing.

I gave a sigh and finally answered "She can't stay here Sir."

The General gave a somewhat surprised look and nodded "I'd think she'd actually had grown on you, I guess you really are made of stone."

"Well, you guessed wrong." I growled, frustrated at the choice I made. I walk out and go to the Rec. Room, I don't even know if I can look at her.

Everyone is quiet, she sits on the couch her face is clear of emotions, most would think that, but I cant see past it, I can see a sense of hurt.

She closed her eyes hard refusing to let herself cry.

I don't wan to see her like this, but I have too. I give a soft sigh as I walk to the couch.

"Price. She isn't actually leaving is she?," Soap looks alarmed from my face. I don't answer. Instead I sit next to Alex and sigh. It's not a second later that she's in my arms crying on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry." I whisper in her ear.

She can't answer from her sobbing. Alex tries to stop herself but can't seem to.

I pull her away from my shoulder so I can look at her.

"Alex you need to stop crying." I say gently as I wipe a few of her tears.

She shakes her head with another sob "But... I... I...I cant just.."

"Take a deep breath." I order as I brush her hair from her face.

She obeys and takes shaky breath.

"Now exhale, and repeat." I say calmly.

She gives a small nod as she does so.

After a few moments I break the silence.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry that you can't stay-

"No..." She cuts me off with the shake of her head "Thank you, for everything. Cause honestly, I think this will be the best part of my life, and I'll never forget any of you. We all knew this would come." Once single tear rolls down her cheek.

Alex sighs then looks down at the small black duffel bag on the ground.

"Come on." I say as we get up. She picks up the bag and lets her other hand go to the promise ring on her neck.

"Are you sure you don't-

"Alex." I look at her "It's yours."

She sighs with a nod.

"Lets get on with this." Alex sighs as she looks at the door way.

I nod and say "Lets go then." I pull her into a hug then we both walk out and too the courtyard.

**{TRACKING! John 'Price'...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Alexandria 'Night' Price..}**

**{Searching...}**

**{WARNING! SOME GRAPHICAL TORTURE!...}**

**{Searching...}**

**{...}**

**{Success!}**

"Screw! You!," My growl is loud as he violently punches me.

"Same to you, you pathetic piece of shit!," He spits out as he grabs me neck.

My growl becomes louder as he runs the knife down my stomach.

He lets go and grins.

My body aches, the bitch has been torturing me for the past two hours.

When he grins, it just tells me that he is going to do something horrible. He grabs a automatic screwdriver and I gulp.

"Scared?," He teases.

I spit blood at him and say "Try me wanker."

His grin turns to a scold, he jams the screwdriver in me and I begin to feel it gnawing into my skin.

My scream is high and ear bursting. The pains to much and black takes over.

* * *

My head throbs in pain, and my body is sore and bleeding.

I look at my leg and sigh, the hole isn't deep thank god. but it's enough for it to be bleeding. I feel my hair from my blood soaked face. I give a deep sigh, the pain, I can feel it, but I can't at the same time.

Physically, I'm in major pain. Mentally, nothing, I feel nothing. No pain, no emotions. Of course I'm alarmed. I don't like the feeling.

I look up at my surroundings. That's when I see a mirror. I slowly get up, and limp to it.

When I look at my reflection, something changes inside me, something I've tried to push away from me for so long.

It stirs in my stomach and I keep looking at myself. I have a scar my right eye, it starts above the eyebrow and ends at my under eyes. The scar on my lip as gotten worse and scars cover my chest. The blood is still wet on my face.

My hands shake, and I feel like this is my breaking point. I punch the glass and I give a scream as I feel the glass cut my hand. Blood pours out. Ignoring it, I take a shard of glass.

I gather my hair up then give use the glass to cut it. Instead of having long hair, it's now in a choppy bob cut.

I use some of the dirt of the ground and mix it was the wet blood, I put one long line starting from above my eyebrow all the way down to my cheek bone, on each line.

I shake my head in disgust and I look at the shattered mirror.

"Seven years of bad luck." I look at the ground in disgust and watch the blood pour of oh my hand.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Who the hell put a mirror was the dumbass who put a mirror in her cell." I hear a gruff voice.

I hear round of several overs blaming each other. I turn around to face them and give a smug look.

This was me, the true me, I was never someone who was happy. I was someone who was dark and was afraid to show it.

I'm not Night anymore, I'm just her Shadow looking at her past.

**{TRACKING! Alexandria 'Night' Price!...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{Searching File!...}**

**{LOCKED!...}**

**{FILE: Task F****orce ****141...}**

**{Searching!...}**

**{Task Force 141 Disavowed...}**

**{TRACKING! Task Force 141 Disavowed...}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{Opening File!...}**

**{Operation: _The Shadow Of My Past_...}**

**{LOCKED!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM LOCKED! PREPA****RE SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{SHUT DOWN SUCCESSFUL!...}**

**Wassup People!? OMG PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Yes this was the last chapter. All I have to say is I really hope you all enjoyed this! And I just want to thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and support I really do appreciate it and I honestly don't think I would of made it this far if it weren't for you all, so thank you so much!**

**So basically Night becomes kinda whacko in this chapter :( all I can say is, BLAME PRICE! THAT DIRTY SON OF A *Censored***

**Anyways, I will be writing soon! Stay Beautiful My Readers :)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	14. AN: Big News and Review Responses :)

**Wassup People!? So I just wanted to give out a very big ****Thank You ****to everyone who has supported me in writing! I also wanted to say that the saga is continuing! **

**And I just posted the new story, it's called ****The Shadow Of My Past **

**So I felt kinda bad for not answering some of your reviews, so I decided that I'd go ahead and do it :D**

**I just want to say right now, for those of you who I did reply to, you will not be included :P Sorry.**

**Alright so I'm gonna start this to the first Guest reviewer on the first page, lets start!**

**1#Guest- I was eating my breakfast at school and when Roach got shot I screamed "NOOOO" and everyone in the cafeteria went silent and stated at me... BUT I CANT WAIT FOR THE UPDATE DKNSIGGJDLMWIWGASDFHJKL**

**Red's Reply- LOL! That must of been awkward... You wanted an update? Wish granted. New story is already out! Cheers!.**

**2#My name is- Gosh...Ghost and Night should so have a child! BTW, where do you get such nice story covers at?**

**Red's Reply- Lol, it would be very interesting if Ghost and Night had a child, but at the moment, I'm not exactly sure whats gonna happen.**

**As for my Story Covers I actually just went to Google Images a long time ago and randomly type in stuff like 'Red hair' or 'Hazel eyes' lol oh and also 'Female Portaits' lol I found a few of them before I even started writing on here.**

**Most of them however didn't have Night's appearence so I actually went online (Not gonna say the name of the website) and basically recolored the hair and did the eyes, I was far to lazy to try to make scars xD. Anyways I hope that helps :)**

**3# Thereader- Ohmygod! I felt very tensed while reading this chapter. I like it**

**Reds Reply- :) I'm glad you like it! Just don't hate me if you don't like The Shadow Of My Past.**

**4# Guest- Beautiful!**

**Reds Reply- Thank you :)**

**5#Guest- WOW,just I admit i felt a bit sick at the bucket/blood part but what happened to Static btw. update fast enough :) cheers**

**Reds Reply- I don't blame you, I felt really bad and awkward when I was writing it :P Lol, Static was with Price and Soap at the Boneyard at the time, lol we already know she's safe though. Dang I need to reply too these faster! Cheers! :)**

**6# BLACKHAWKSgirl92- update soon plz! and I love that song!**

**Reds Reply- I grant you two chapters and a new Story :) Lol, gotta love Rihanna.**

**7#Thereader-Finallyyyy! I was worried that you might not update anymore (sound like Ghost eh?). I hope Night will have some ass kickin' moment on the next chapter. :) Cheers to you and your fan fic! :)**

**Reds Reply- Lol, I may not update for awhilem but I would never quit...You sound a little like Ghost ^_^ Hehehe. Lol, you've probably finished the story already, but the new story is out! xD And yes, Night kicks major ass in the new story :D Cheers too you my friend!**

**Lol so that's it, I just wanted to thank you all so, so, so, so much! Ot means the world to me!**

**Anyways now that I have shared my news I'm off. Stay Beautiful My Readers.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
